Come What May
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana is a young and stubborn girl who still holds hope that one day she'll find a better place in the world. When Brittany's mom gets a job at McKinley as Santana's teaching assistant, Brittany is forced to move there too.
1. The Runaway

Come What May

**Summary: Santana is a young and stubborn girl who still holds hope that one day she'll find a better place in the world. When Brittany's mom gets a job at McKinley as Santana's teaching assistant, Brittany is forced to move there too. **

Chapter One: The Runaway

Linda Pierce pulled up outside McKinley High School and turned off the engine. Her eldest daughter, Brittany was sat in the passenger seat just staring out of the window at the school that she would be joining. The first day was always meant to be scary but to Brittany, it was exciting. A huge smile spread across her face and she unbuckled her seatbelt before jumping straight out.

"Don't forget your bag sweetie," Linda chuckled, picking up her daughter's bag as she climbed out, slamming the car door behind her. Brittany nodded, taking her backpack and putting it on her back. She saw jocks in football uniforms, cheerleaders in cheerleading uniforms and there were even groups of students sitting outside together studying and chatting. It looked perfect and much better than the other schools that she'd attended. "Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah," Brittany smiled, "So, what does your new job involve mom?" Brittany asked as the two of them walked up the steps and through the front entrance of the school. The corridors were full of busy, noisy people but Brittany still felt excited.

"Well there's this girl here who apparently needs to be kept an eye on quite a bit," Linda said, "She's quite a difficult student but I'm sure I can manage it, you know me," Linda said and winked at Brittany. Brittany and her mom were really close, like best friend close.

"Ahh, Linda Pierce!" A voice said and Brittany noticed a man walking towards them. He was dressed in a smart, black suit. "I am Principal Figgins, I assume that you are the new teaching assistant here right?"

"That's me," Linda said, shaking the man's hand, "This is my daughter Brittany, she's going to be joining today."

"Nice to meet you Brittany," he smiled, shaking the girl's hand, "Now, I unfortunately have a very important meeting that I need to attend but you will be shown round the school by our Spanish and glee club teacher Mr Schuester and our guidance councillor Miss Pillsbury."

"Glee club?" Brittany asked, her eyes widening. "Wow."

"Oh, Brittany loves to sing," Linda informed the principal, "And dance especially, she is a fantastic little dancer, was taught by my mother actually, even in her old age she was still a brilliant dancer."

"Well, if you want to know more about glee club then Mr Schuester is the man to ask," Principal Figgins said, gesturing for them to follow him. "Come this way please." Linda and Brittany were shown through the school until they arrived outside to see Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury standing there watching the students either play football on the grass or just sit on the benches, talking. "Here we go. Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, this is the new assistant Linda and her daughter Brittany."

"Nice to meet you," Mr Schue smiled, shaking hands with each of them, "You may call me Mr Schue and this is Miss Pillsbury."

"I will leave you to it," Principal Figgins nodded his head and headed back inside.

"So, are you excited about your first day Brittany?" Miss Pillsbury asked and Brittany nodded, her eyes fixed on the group of students down below playing a game of Soccer. "So Linda, the girl you will be helping is called Santana Lopez."

"That's a weird name," Brittany said, continuing to watch the students.

"She's been in care before," Mr Schue continued to inform Linda, "And she has been in twenty eight different foster homes."

"Poor girl," Linda said sympathetically.

"She has foster parents right now," Mr Schue said, "Who she has been with for about six months but we can't even count the amount of times she has attempted to run away which is why she needs someone to keep an eye on her. She's a struggle and whatever chance she gets, she will run. I was doing the job before but of course I have spanish class and glee club to teach so I can't really do all three. She's got quite bad behaviour as well, we've brought her back kicking and screaming before and she punched Miss Pillsbury here right in the face."

"Gave me a black eye," Miss Pillsbury added.

"Aren't you nervous mom?" Brittany asked. "This girl sounds horrible."

"She can't help it Brittany," Miss Pillsbury told her, "She has quite a few problems and she's had a hard past with her family and being taking to different foster homes as well."

"So, where is she then?" Linda asked. Mr Schue pointed to the game of soccer, describing the girl. Brittany then realised that it was the same girl she'd been staring at for the past ten minutes. Santana. In Brittany's eyes, she was beautiful. She had on red pants with the cheerio's uniform and the cheerio's jacket over the top. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a baseball cap over her head. She was laughing and playfully kicking a soccer ball around with a tall boy with a mohawk.

"That's Santana?" Brittany asked, turning to face her mom. "So, you'll be helping her then?" Brittany asked and Linda nodded.

"Come with me," Mr Schue told them and headed down to the game of soccer. Linda went with him and Brittany ran after them, hoping to get a close up of this Santana game. "Santana!"

"What?" Santana snapped, picking the soccer ball up and tucking it under her arm, "Puck and I were aiming for the world record in case you hadn't noticed, nub."

"What's a nub?" Brittany asked, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"Take a look at Mr Schue and you'll know," Santana told her, beginning to kick the ball up and down in the air again.

"So Santana," Mr Schue continued with a sigh, ignoring the insult, "This is Linda Pierce, she will be the new teacher helping you." Santana raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Santana, are you listening?"

"Leave the girl alone," Puck said, chuckling to himself.

"This is Puck," Mr Schue told Brittany, "And sitting on the bench over there watching..." he pointed to two girls and a boy who were watching Santana and Puck play soccer. "Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt." The three raised a hand, waving to Brittany. "Santana, in."

"What?" Santana squealed, dropping the ball. "Already?" Mr Schue pointed to the door. "Fucks sake," she muttered under her breath, kicking the ball towards the wall and storming off. Mr Schue followed, taking Linda with him.

"So, you new here?" Kurt asked Brittany when they'd gone.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "My mom has a job helping Santana so I'm starting here too."

"That's your mom?" Puck asked and Brittany nodded. "She's hot, your dad's lucky."

"Um...I don't see my dad," Brittany said, biting her lip, "He and my mom divorced when I was only ten, he lives in England now." Puck didn't say anything, suddenly feeling quite awkward. "So, are you guys friends with Santana?"

"Yeah," Mercedes spoke, biting into a candy bar that she was eating, "We are."

"She's really pretty," Brittany said, "I've never seen someone that pretty before."

"Yeah, Santana's one of those annoying people with natural beauty," Kurt laughed, "Have you joined any clubs yet Brittany?" Brittany shook her head. "You should join glee club, we're all in that."

"I'd like to," Brittany said, "I love singing and I'm a great dancer."

"If you're a great dancer, you should join the cheerio's," Quinn said, "All the popular, pretty girls join. Santana and I are on the squad and I'm pretty sure Coach Sue would have you on, you're skinny, you're beautiful and you say you can dance."

"I'll have to think about it," Brittany shrugged, "Mom wants me to join clubs but she doesn't want them to distract me from my studies or anything, I have a habit of getting distracted easily."

"Fair enough," Quinn laughed, "We should start going to our lockers guys, class starts in like five minutes." Mercedes and Kurt nodded, picking up their bags whilst Puck carried on kicking the ball around. "Are you coming Brittany?"

"I might go and find my mom and Mr Schue," Brittany said, "I still need to get my locker and my timetable because I'm not actually sure what classes I have yet. Will I see you later?" Quinn nodded, walking off with Kurt and Mercedes, Puck racing after them to catch up, the ball tucked under his arm. Brittany smiled and skipped off inside, spotting her mom, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue in the corner with Santana. "Mom!" She yelled, running up to them.

"Two seconds Brittany," Linda told her, listening to what Mr Schue was telling her. "Okay that's wonderful, thank you."

"I still need my timetable," Brittany said, glancing across at Santana and smiling at her. Santana just stood there though with her arms crossed and a scowl plastered across her face.

"Yes you do," Mr Schue said, "If you'd both like to come with me, we'll get you sorted out Brittany. Emma, can you take Santana to class please." Miss Pillsbury nodded, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder and taking her down the corridor. Brittany watched her walk away. She'd never seen someone as beautiful as Santana in all her life.

"Brittany, come on!" Linda called. Brittany snapped out of her trance and quickly followed Mr Schue and her mom to the office.

**Hope you like the new story guys :) let me know what you think please. **


	2. Bad Behaviour

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you so much and thanks for the support :)**

**franzih24: Thanks**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thank you, it's something new so thought I'd write it and see what people think :)**

**Glee4ever123: I hope so too :) they'll be more hanging out soon**

**Guest: Thank you and I have written a novel before and right now I'm working on another one :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much, that means a lot**

**madridcc: Thank you :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Welcome to Fanfiction! Haha I love this website, I've been on it for a number of years now :) you should try writing your own stories on here, I'm sure they'll be amazing!**

**Naya 3: Thank you and thanks for that :) I do want to be an author, I've written a novel before and I'm working on a second one now. I write screenplays as well**

**Lucy - xxxx: Thank you :) and yeah the relationship will be developing**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Glad you think I'm a great writer :) here's the next chapter for you**

**Guest: Yeah, let's hope :)**

**a-citer (Guest): Thank you for the review, glad you like them. I tend to write dark subjects which makes me look like really depressive but I'm not, I just write that better because you can add more emotion into them :)**

**Luce (Guest): I thought it was a bit of a different idea :) thank you so much and I am currently writing a novel at the moment**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**xxxxx (Guest): Thanks so much, here's some more for you :)**

**Wow, honestly guys I was not expecting that many reviews on the first chapter. I have a voluntary job working afternoons in Playgroup now that I've finished college and when I finished and checked my phone, I had 28 emails from Fanfiction and reading those reviews on the way home really made my day. Thank you so much guys so to celebrate, here is the next chapter for you :)**

**By the way, I am a sad, little panda because I need to be up at five o'clock tomorrow for work! Ahh, I do it every week but it's soooo horrible, even if I do work until twelve so I have the rest of the day but still...lol, anyway here is the next chapter for you all. **

Chapter Two: Bad Behaviour

"So, there are some things that you will need to know about Santana before working with her," Mr Schue informed Linda as they sat in Mr Schue's office. Miss Pillsbury had taken Santana off to class and was now sitting on the couch helping Mr Schue. The spanish teacher walked over to a filing cabinet and brought out a great, big, blue file, slamming it down onto his desk. "This is for Santana only. It's full of personal details, homework and activities she's done and any bad behaviour that has gone on that day."

"She has her own file?" Linda asked in shock and he and Miss Pillsbury both nodded. "Well, what do I need to know? I'm sure I've worked with students worst than Santana before."

"Well, did I mention earlier that she has got quite bad behaviour?" Linda nodded. "Well, it usually takes two teachers to restrain her," he sighed, "Emma and I have been doing it for the time she's been here."

"That bad?" Linda asked and he nodded. "I should tell Brittany maybe?"

"Why is that?" Mr Schue asked. "It is probably best too, I mean all students here know about Santana so..."

"It's just, when Brittany sees someone she likes she gets quite attached to them," Linda mentioned, "And I've seen the way she looks at Santana, she wants to be friends with her." Before Mr Schue could suggest anything, the three of them heard a loud scream coming from down the corridor and lots of yelling.

"I'll go," Mr Schue offered and left the office. He walked down towards the English classroom with Miss Pillsbury and Linda following him close behind. Santana was being held by Quinn and their English teacher, Mrs Woodland. She was screaming and kicking as the rest of the students just cowered at the corners of the room. Santana kicked the teacher hard in the shin and collapsed on her back onto the carpet, continuing to scream and kick her. She even lashed out at Quinn who was trying her best to help.

"Mom, I'm scared," Brittany said, close to tears as she ran to her mom for a hug. Brittany had never witnessed anything like this at her old schools before so she couldn't help but feel scared.

"It's okay sweetie," Linda soothed, holding Brittany close to her, "I need to explain some things to you about Santana because I know how much you want to be friends with her, okay? I know this has scared you but you'll be okay, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Brittany managed, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Linda asked her and Brittany shook her head. "Then you will be fine."

"What do I need to know?" Brittany asked.

"I'll tell you later," Linda promised her.

"Santana!" Mr Schue soon yelled, making everyone jump. "That is enough! Stop it right now!" He knelt on the floor and grabbed a tight hold of Santana's arms, "Stop it!"

"Let me go," Santana screamed, continuing to kick Quinn, "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

"I will only let you go when you calm down, take a deep breath and calm yourself down, come on. You can do it, I won't let go until you're calm." Santana soon stopped kicking and screaming and just lay down on the floor. Mr Schue soon thought that she was calm enough to be able to let go of her arms.

"She okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "She just goes tired and quiet after acting like that, how's Brittany?"

"Fine," Linda said, "She will be after I've explained everything to her." Mr Schue nodded, kneeling next to Santana who was still laying on the floor. Quinn stepped away from the scene, rubbing her sore arm that Santana had gone and kicked.

"Feeling better?" The teacher asked Santana but she didn't answer him. "Want to go to the quiet room?" She shook her head. "Santana, Mrs Woodland has to carry on with the lesson doesn't she? And she can't with you lying in the middle of the floor. Come on, you can lay down on the couch in the quiet room for a while."

"No, I want to stay here," Santana groaned, "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," Mr Schue sighed, "Come on, get up." He took her arm to pull her up but Santana pushed him away.

"Do you want me to have a go?" Linda asked.

"If you want to try, you can," he said, "But she's very strong." Linda nodded and walked over, kneeling on the floor beside Santana.

"Santana," Linda said gently. "Come on, get up off of this cold floor and go and lay down on the couch." Santana just shook her head. "You know, whenever Brittany is upset or tired, she always wants a hug and a glass of hot chocolate, want a hug?" Santana was silent but soon sat upright and hugged her. "Good girl, now let's get you to the quiet room and maybe Mr Schue will make you a mug of hot chocolate." Santana allowed Linda to get her up. Mr Schue mouthed her a small thank you and gave her a thumbs up.

"Come with us Brittany," Mr Schue whispered as he and Linda took Santana out and across to the quiet room. "Your mom wants to explain something to you." Brittany nodded. Santana lie down on the couch in the quiet room and just turned to face the wall. "Okay, I'll go and make her a drink in the teachers lounge," Mr Schue whispered to Linda, "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Linda nodded as he left the room, "Okay Brittany, come and sit at the table with me." Brittany nodded, sitting down with her mom at the table.

"What's up?" She asked. "Are you going to explain to me about Santana? It really scared me in there, I've never seen anyone react like that before."

"I know sweetie," Linda said, "You know how I came to this school to help Santana?" Brittany nodded. "Well Santana has had quite a troubled past and she's often trying to run away when things get too much for her and obviously we need to keep an eye on her so that doesn't happen. Santana is also known for kicking off quite a bit and when she does, we have to restrain her which is what you saw today but Santana can become quite physical."

"So, I shouldn't be friends with her then?" Brittany asked. "What if she does that to me?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Linda said, "Santana's a very popular girl and everyone loves her, she won't do that to you, I'm sure. You can be friends with anyone, okay? I just thought that you needed to know."

"Thanks mom," Brittany thanked her with a smile. "Thanks for telling me." Linda rubbed Brittany's arm as Mr Schue came back into the room.

"One mug of Hot Chocolate," he said, placing it down on the table.

"What?" Santana looked over and sat up on the couch, "Really?"

"I said you could have one, didn't I?" Linda laughed, gesturing to the mug.

"I thought you were just bluffing," Santana said, walking over and taking a sip of the drink, "It's great. Aren't you meant to be in class Brittany?"

"Mom needed to tell me something," Brittany said, shrugging Santana's shoulders. "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana asked, looking up from her drink.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded with a smile, "Course you can."

**So glad you all like this story guys :) I do want to be an author when I'm older and am working on my second novel and a TV series for those who asked. So, I have a question. I'm 18, going to uni in September, never had a relationship or a first kiss and I'm still a virgin. I'm worried that I'll grow up, never meet anyone, never get married and never have kids. Should I be worried? **


	3. Photos, Money and Presents

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah they do**

**Guest: Thank you and I don't know, I've been like it since I was about six. I wrote tonnes of short stories when I was younger as well, it's just something I've always been good at really :)**

**Q: Sorry but I was getting like flames on almost every chapter, sorry if you liked it but glad you like this story**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you and yeah I think I will enjoy the freedom when I can lol :)**

**Guest: Haha thanks, I update quite quickly when I feel like it :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Thanks :) and yeah give it a try, honestly when I first joined Fanfiction I wasn't sure whether to post anything but my friend kind of persuaded me to, I'm glad I did now**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Naya 3: Yay, thanks :) yeah hoping to try and get my novel published but don't know if I'm brave enough lol. Also, hopefully my time will come :)**

**Luce: Thanks, I hope so too, I need to pluck up the courage to try and publish now :)**

**Guest: Thank you and I don't really know how I come up with the ideas :) **

**Guest: Haha thank you so much :)**

**franzih24: Yep**

**Glee for life: Love your pen name and I'm not usually proud of what I write but I am quite proud of this story. **

**Santanalover16: Thanks :) love your pen name too, I myself am a Santana lover!**

**Isabellaxxx: Thank you**

**Wolves fan: Glad you like it**

**JWilson18: We'll learn more about her past :) I've always wanted to ask you, does your pen name stand for Jacqueline Wilson? Lol, awkward if it isn't but she's like one of my favourite authors :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I guess :) I thought college would be different but it wasn't, I hope to meet someone soon because I've just never experienced a relationship and I would like to, my eleven year old friend has a boyfriend so it feels kind of awkward**

**D: Glad you think I'm talented :) thank you**

**Guest: Glad you think so**

**Guest: Sorry?**

**D W: Thank you :')**

**Guest: Thank you, I just got home from work and saw this review and it made me smile, thank you :)**

Chapter Three: Photos, Money and Presents

Santana and Quinn had known each other ever since the tender age of three. Their moms were shopping together one day and when they both reached for the last chicken on the shelf, they immediately chatted up a storm. Although that was the first time the girls had met, they hadn't become best friends until they were five.

"Oh my god, do you remember this one?" Quinn squealed, flopping onto the couch beside Santana and showing her the photo album. It was a photo of ten year old Quinn and ten year old Santana sitting in a ball pit in an indoor play area, hugging each other. "Come and have a look at this Brittany," Quinn said. Brittany nervously walked over and peered over Quinn's shoulder at the photos. She felt quite awkward and uncomfortable as it was the first time anyone had really invited her over to their house. "This one was funny too, it was my seventh birthday party and San thought that it would be funny to cover me in cake."

"That's because it was," Santana said.

"Shut up," Quinn laughed, "That was my favourite dress."

"I like this one," Santana said, pointing to a picture, "We had the best day ever at the park, not a care in the world."

"Yeah I remember that," Quinn smiled, "You pushed a kid over for pushing me."

"He deserved it," Santana chuckled.

"What's this one?" Kurt asked and Santana looked up to see that everyone had crowded round to look at the photos as well.

"I thought you got rid of that one," Santana gasped in shock, seeing the photo.

"We used to put on a performance every weekend for everyone," Quinn laughed, "We were the best, weren't we San?" She asked, nudging the Latina's arm.

"Let's see one of those then," Rachel said, winking at them.

"I think we still got it," Quinn said, closing the album and standing up from the couch, "Come on San, grab a mic."

"I don't want to do this," Santana groaned.

"You promised," Quinn pouted, handing her a microphone and turning the karaoke machine on. She chose a song that they both knew really well and the two began singing, Quinn even twirling Santana round a few times so she almost fell over. When the performance was finished, everyone clapped and cheered them and the two took a bow.

"Wow, you were quite the pair," Kurt said in amazement, clapping them.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, high fiving her friend, "We were."

"I wish I had a best friend like that," Brittany whispered, smiling at how close Quinn and Santana seemed, "I've never had one before." Everyone else turned to Brittany and nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"We just grew up together," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders, "That's how it's always been." Quinn nodded, wrapping an arm round Santana as they walked over to the couch to look at more photos. "Hey look, that's my birthday party," Santana said, pointing to a photo, "You know when we had that magician." Quinn nodded.

"My birthday's coming up soon," Brittany smiled. "I'm really excited."

* * *

When Brittany's birthday did come round, she brought mini fairy cakes in for everyone. Everyone minus Santana was gathered in the choir room and Brittany skips in wearing a birthday girl badge and the new outfit that she'd been given that day.

"Happy birthday," Kurt said.

"I might do," Brittany smiled, sitting down and pulling a box of cakes from her bag, "These are for you guys, you can have one each. Me and my mom made them last night." It wasn't often, a student brought things in because it was their birthday and that's what they all liked about Brittany. She was extremely sweet. "Where's Santana? There's one in here for her too."

"Oh, she's still in a meeting with your mom and won't be here until later but she won't want one anyway" Quinn told her, biting into her cake and licking her lips at the pink icing. "Sorry."

"Why not?" Brittany asked. "Does she not like cake or something?"

"No, Santana just doesn't eat," Mercedes said, walking past and overhearing the conversation.

"Mercedes," Quinn hissed at her angrily.

"Look Britt," Quinn turned serious and looked back at Brittany, "everyone knows this so it's only fair if you do as well, for the past few months San has been in a bad way health wise."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. "Is she sick?"

"Have you ever heard of anorexia?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded. "That's technically what she has, she was diagnosed not long ago after a few months of starving herself. She just thinks she's overweight and..."

"She's so skinny," Brittany interrupted, "She's not overweight at all. She's beautiful."

"Well, she thinks she is overweight," Quinn continued, "She's obsessed with trying to lose weight, she doesn't think that she's beautiful even though we all know she is. Just don't show her the cakes okay? Just smelling them might set her off a bit."

"I had no idea," Brittany said quietly, "She seems so happy."

"Yeah she puts on a brave face," Kurt put in, "It's hard at first Britt but we've all had to get used to eat and learn that this is what San wants and all we can do is be there for her." Brittany nodded.

"Just act normal around her," Quinn added, "Don't treat her differently because you know. That was a very nice cake by the way." She said as everyone finished theirs off as well. Brittany smiled and put the empty box back into her bed just as the door burst open and Santana entered. Puck raced over and lifted her up, making her scream.

"Put me down Puck!" She squealed.

"Not happening princess," he laughed.

"Seriously put me down now and stop spinning me!" She yelled, punching his back hard with her fists.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said, "but first you have to say that Puck is the best person ever!"

"Really?" Santana stopped punching him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me right now?" He nodded. "Fine," she sighed deeply, "Puck is the best person ever."

"Thank you," he thanked her and put her down.

"Someone's in a good mood," she said, "You made my stomach go all funny."

"Aww, is Sanny going to cry?" Quinn teased, Santana playfully glaring at her. "I'm only joking," Quinn smiled, winking at her.

"What have you guys been doing anyway?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just eating lunch and chatting about boring homework," Kurt said, in the middle of fiddling on his cell phone. "And wanting to go home as well."

"Fancy some fruit San?" Quinn asked. "It's just an apple, I don't really fancy it."

"Um...no thank you," Santana shook her head, "I'll grab something later." Quinn nodded with a smile and rubbed her back. "So, I hear it's someone's birthday," Santana said, glancing towards Brittany, "Happy birthday B, I got you something." Santana pulled out a small wrapped parcel and handed it to her. Brittany opened it up and saw a tiny gold heart locket. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Santana gasped, hanging it around her neck and doing up the clasp, "It's beautiful Santana, thank you," Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms round her new friend, hugging her tightly, "thank you. I'm going to go and show my mom." Brittany said and left the choir room.

"Don't mention it," Santana called after her and turned to Quinn, "Quinn, I need ten bucks."

"What do you need ten bucks for?" Quinn asked her.

"I used it towards Brittany's present and now I have no allowance and I still have the rest of the week to go, besides I need to buy cigarettes," Santana said to Quinn, taking a seat next to her.

"Why did you use all of your allowance on it?" Quinn questioned.

"Did you see the look on her face when I gave it to her? She loved it so it was worth the money."

"Alright," Quinn smiled, "I'll give it to you later."

Quinn managed to slip Santana the ten bucks on the way to class later. Santana thanked her and shoved the money into her pocket before heading straight to class. Kurt soon arrived at Quinn's side.

"Why did you give Santana money?" He asked her.

"She used her allowance to get Britt a birthday present," Quinn told him, "And her foster parents only give her a certain amount each week and it has to last her so she asked to borrow some, don't say anything though."

"I won't," Kurt said, "Promise."

"Mom loves my new necklace," Brittany said, coming up to Quinn and Kurt and fiddling with the necklace that hung around her neck, "She said I'm very lucky," she smiled at them both.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "You are, come on, I'll walk you to class."


	4. Restraining Santana

**franzih24: Yeah :)** **love Quinntana friendship**

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks, I don't want to rush into their friendship so I am slowly building it up**

**Guest: Thanks, I thought adding some Quinntana in might do nicely :)**

**Guest: Thank you**

**Luce: Thanks, this may sound dumb but what do you mean I'm an inspiration to everyone? No one's really said that to me before :)**

**Naya 3: Thanks, I will go for it :) these reviews make me want to and I'd love to walk into a book store and see my book on the shelf. I'd be like AHHH lol :D**

**Star91xxxxx: Yeah a nice present too :) Thanks, me and my friend don't speak anymore though**

**D W: Thank you, I like your pen name, it reminds me of DW from that kids show Arthur and yes, I am 18 and still watch it :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much, free cookie for you :D**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Glee for life: Aww I love you :) as if you read my story a dozen times, didn't you get bored?**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I hope so too**

**Maya xxxx: Thanks, glad you think so**

**Guest: Thanks **

**Skylarxxx: Thanks, I didn't think there was another story like this idea so I decided to write it down :) I might write it as a novel one day if people like it on here**

**Spencer: Thanks, glad you like the idea**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thanks :) are they really inspirational?**

**Guest: Love you, love you, love you :)**

**Okay guys, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. FREE COOKIES! *Tosses them through the computer screen.* So, I realise that I get a lot of guest comments on here and I do reply to the reviews. In case you weren't sure which review I was replying to because there are like three guest comments in a row, I do them in the order of reviews if that makes sense :) anyway, here is the next chapter for you all. **

**Enjoy.**

**P.S I hope you guys like the front cover of this story, I made it on Photoshop :)**

Chapter Four: Restraining Santana

It was a lovely hot, sunny day out and Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany were all relaxing outside. Rachel and Mercedes were lying down on the grass with sunglasses in, taking in the warm sunshine whilst Brittany, Kurt and Quinn all sat in a circle talking and laughing.

"Could you be a little more quiet over there?" Rachel asked, looking up and removing her sunglasses, "We're trying to relax here."

"Looks like Santana's done a runner," Kurt sighed.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, peering over her shoulder along with Quinn. Mercedes and Rachel also sat up and they all saw Santana just legging it up the field.

"Oh San, not again," Quinn muttered under her breath. "Maybe we should go over and help them."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "You know what Mr Schue is like, he hates it when we go over."

"Why is she running off like that?" Brittany asked, looking towards Kurt and Quinn.

"Oh, you've never actually seen her do this have you?" Quinn asked with a small smile and Brittany shook her head. "She just tends to run out of school sometimes, Mr Schue and your mom will just have to try and stop her. The police have been called before if she leaves the school grounds so hopefully they'll catch her before that."

"But I thought they have to restrain her," Brittany said, confused.

"San manages to get away most of the time," Kurt laughed.

"Is it wrong of me to find it funny how the teachers all run round for her?" Mercedes laughed, lying back down on the grass. That got the rest of the group laughing as well.

"No it is quite funny," Quinn giggled, "They can never catch up with her though and what's worse with San is that running after her makes her run even faster so usually yelling to her is easier. I'm going to go and help them." Quinn said and soon stood up, walking down the hill.

"They're really good friends, aren't they?" Brittany asked. "Quinn and Santana, I mean."

"Yeah they are," Kurt nodded, "Come on, let's go and help." He stood up and went after Quinn with Brittany following close behind. Rachel and Mercedes continued to sunbathe before deciding to go and help out with Santana.

"Need some help?" Quinn offered once she reached Mr Schue and Linda.

"No it's fine," Mr Schue said in a snappy tone, obviously annoyed and in need of help. Quinn shrugged her shoulders but remained where she was.

"Santana, stop it and come here now!" Linda shouted loudly after the girl, "I mean it! We'll have to call the police otherwise!" Santana soon slowed down and Mr Schue stormed over and grabbed hold of her arm, finally managing to keep up now that her running had slowed. Santana screamed, beginning to kick about.

"And she's off again," Mercedes sighed when she and Rachel had reached them.

"Leave me alone," Santana screamed, collapsing onto the grass and almost pulling the teacher over, "Get off of me right now!" Santana carried on screaming. Linda walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder but that made her even worse. Everyone who was outside was beginning to stare, including Principal Figgins and Miss Pillsbury. Coach Sue, Puck and Finn soon made their way over, Puck and Finn in their football uniforms. Santana carried on screaming, lying on her back on the grass and trying to kick everyone away from her.

"Will they have to restrain her?" Brittany whispered quietly to Quinn.

"Yeah they will," Quinn nodded, "I hate this part, I hate seeing the way they have to hold her down but everyone is starting to stare so they need to control the situation."

"Well if you don't like it, why don't you say anything?" Brittany asked.

"I can't," Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders, "This is what they have to do, I might not like it Britt but if it's what they need to do then I can't stop them."

"Linda, grab her legs for me," Mr Schue said. She nodded, grabbing hold of Santana who was still kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me now!" She screamed, "Let the fuck go!" Mr Schue didn't answer her, grabbing hold of her arms.

"Deep breaths," Mr Schue calmed her, "Come on, control your anger." Santana soon stopped screaming, unable to kick and punch anymore because she was being restrained. "Well done." Mr Schue let go of her arms and Linda took Santana's hand and stood her up.

"Come on trouble, let's go and get a drink," Linda smiled and placed an arm round Santana, leading her back into school. The others all headed inside as well; they had a free period and decided to go to the quiet room because no one else would be in there. Santana wasn't even in there. As they all sat talking, Artie wheeled himself in.

"God, you should have seen it earlier dude," Puck said, shaking his head as he sat on the table with his feet on a chair.

"Why? What happened?" Artie asked, wheeling over to join them.

"Well we were out on the field for football," Puck said, beginning to tell the story, "And San comes running out of the school, Mr Schue and Linda chasing after her and then Linda threatened to call the police and Santana stopped running. They both grabbed hold of her and had to calm her down and she was just kicking and screaming, it was so funny."

"I don't see anything funny about them having to restrain her like that," Artie said.

"Oh come on man," Puck scoffed, "don't tell me you're going soft."

"I'm not," Artie said, "I just don't see what's so funny with seeing your friend upset and angry."

"He's right," Quinn spoke up, "I can't believe you sometimes Puck, you're all nice to Santana like you care and then you're telling someone how funny it was to see her have a breakdown, seriously what is wrong with you? If Santana found out, she'd be really upset and you know it."

"You were laughing earlier Quinn," Kurt said.

"No, I was agreeing with Mercedes and laughing at the teachers for running around looking like chickens," Quinn said, "I wasn't laughing at my best friend having a breakdown and having to be restrained."

"Sorry Quinn," Puck apologised, feeling quite ashamed and embarrassed, "I didn't mean it. I do love San, she's like my sister."

"Start acting like you care then instead of being a jerk," Quinn spat rudely.

"Where is she anyway?" Puck asked.

"She's staying with Linda for a while," Quinn said, "I think they went to the teachers lounge for a drink."

* * *

Santana was sat on a chair in the teachers lounge with Linda, fiddling on her cell phone when Mr Schue came over and placed a drink in front of her. Linda stood up and pulled the spanish teacher to one side.

"I think it'd be best if I had more meetings with Santana during the week," Linda whispered to him.

"Do you think she needs that?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Just do what you can to help her."

"I will," Linda smiled, "I promise."

**I have had such a busy weekend guys. Worked an eight and a half hour shift yesterday (****6am-2:30pm) and six hours today (8am-2pm). I am now exhausted! Doing volunteer work in Playgroup all of next week as well and I have my first driving lesson with my new driving instructor tomorrow so I am going to be busy, lol. I'll try and make time for updating though, I should have the time in the evenings now that I've finished college :)**

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and you actually saw Santana being restrained this time. Next chapter, you'll see a little bit of Santana's family life at home. **


	5. Story of a Girl

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :) **

**Luce: Ahh okay, thanks so much for that :) I'm glad I'm inspiring you. **

**Glee for life: Thank you, I thought you'd get bored reading them over and over lol**

**franzih24: Thanks**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah she does**

**DW: Arthur is amazing! :D haha so glad you liked it**

**Naya 3: Thank you so much :) and yes, I am really passionate about it. Someone I know said that I only have potential of publishing online but I hope to go further than that and actually get a book in a book store :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**By the way, in this story Quinn always dated Puck :) she never dated Finn and cheated. I like my Puck and Quinn together. Anyway, on with the chapter. **

Chapter Five: Story of a Girl

"What on earth is this letter Santana?" Cassie yelled, holding up the piece of paper that she'd just been reading. Santana stood opposite her with her arms folded whilst Henry sat in a chair, sipping at his coffee. Cassie and Henry were Santana's foster parents and she hated them. They had two other kids, a two year old girl called Millie and an eleven year old boy called Lucas, making Santana the oldest. "Running off once again and having to be restrained, this is not acceptable behaviour and whilst you're living under my roof, I will not have it."

"You're not my mother!" Santana yelled back, "And I can't help it, Mr Schue and Linda know that."

"They should not have to restrain you," Cassie said, slamming the letter down on the table and looking close to tears, "What can we do to help you Santana? If there is anything, then please tell us so we can help."

"Bring my parents back," Santana whispered before grabbing her jacket and storming out of the house.

* * *

"So Puck keeps suggesting that me and him spend more boyfriend and girlfriend time together but I'm not sure after what he said about Santana," Quinn said as she and Brittany sat on the climbing frame in the park, sipping milkshakes. Brittany had chocolate and Quinn had strawberry. "I dunno, I guess everyone deserves a second chance don't they?"

"You and him are dating then?" Brittany asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah we are," Quinn nodded, "Nah he's cool, I like him." Santana soon came running towards them, climbing up the climbing frame to join them at the very top of it. She had on jeans, muddy converse, a t-shirt and blue jacket and a baseball cap. She didn't look like a girl.

"Who?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Puck," Quinn told her, "And what are you doing here? I didn't think you were allowed out after six o'clock and it's now..." Quinn stopped and glanced at her watch for a second, "Quarter to seven."

"I'm not," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "But Cassie was doing my head in with her complaining, Mr Schue wrote a letter about my behaviour in school today and she was not happy about it."

"Who's Cassie?" Brittany asked.

"San's foster mom," Quinn said, "Well, you should have come out earlier sweetie because I have to get going. I will see you two ladies at school tomorrow." Quinn climbed back down the climbing frame, chucked her empty milkshake in the trashcan and waved goodbye to the two girls before heading off home.

"So you have foster parents?" Brittany asked, when Quinn was gone, "That's really cool. I sometimes wish I had foster parents, to just let me get away with everything." Santana stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Brittany asked, noticing the look on Santana's face.

"You sometimes wish you had foster parents?" Santana asked. "Do you know what? I would give anything to have my parents back with me because they were the best and I loved them so much, it's not cool, it's not cool at all. They don't care about you, the deal is they get their cheque every week and I don't get slapped about. You get shoved into place after place because people get sick of you and want a baby to look after and once you're eighteen they turn you out on the streets so it's not cool Brittany. You know what? Just screw this." Santana spat and started making her way down the climbing frame.

"Wait San," Brittany called after her, "I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said anything because I love my mom so much and wouldn't change that. I'm so sorry, please don't go yet." Santana nodded her head and climbed back up, perching on the bars beside Brittany. "So, you hate it at your foster home then?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded faintly, "They just don't understand what I go through and those letters Mr Schue sends there don't help me either."

"Well, I can't help with the letters but you can always come round to mine after school, I could use the company and mom would be happy to drop you off at six. It saves you spending time there if you hate it that much."

"I don't know Britt," Santana shrugged.

"You don't have to tell me now, just think about it okay?" Brittany said, "and let me know."

"Sure," Santana smiled, "I'll think about it, I best get back now or I'll be grounded for running out because they're strict too," she said and laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Brittany smiled and remained on the climbing frame until Santana was out of sight.

Brittany arrived at school with her mom pretty early the next day. Linda gave her cheek a kiss and headed off to the teachers lounge to talk with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. Brittany glanced around but soon spotted Santana at her locker. She had jeans on again but this time wore a blouse and a nice pair of black boots. Her hair was curled and tied up in a high ponytail. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Santana," Brittany smiled, skipping over to her, "So um...you're not wearing your cheerio's uniform?"

"It's in the wash, Cassie forgot to wash it stupid bitch," Santana snapped, not caring that she was insulting her foster mom, "I don't have cheerleading today anyway because Mr Schue has gone and booked me a fucking appointment, hasn't he?"

"You're funny when you swear," Brittany giggled, causing Santana to smile, "I was thinking of joining glee and the cheerio's, what do you think?"

"You should," Santana nodded, "Try-outs for clubs are coming up soon anyway, me and Quinn are trying out again for cheerleading although we get on the cheerio's every single time," she laughed, "Mr Schue doesn't do that though, he only does try-outs for new members but Coach Sue thinks that she should audition all of the old members as well just in case one of us has suddenly lost our touch or something."

"Is Coach Sue really strict?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Yeah but don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it," Santana said, "Definitely try out for both clubs though, it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it," Brittany smiled, "Can I ask you a question?" Santana nodded, taking her Science book out of her locker. "Come on, let's go to the quiet room first." Santana looked confused but nodded and shut her locker before following Brittany to the quiet room. The two of them then took a seat. "San, what you said yesterday about you doing anything to get your parents back, what happened to them?"

"Oh," Santana looked towards her and sighed, fiddling with her hands nervously, "They were the best parents ever. I used to sit and think I was gifted to have the best parents, they got me anything I wanted and spent any time they had taking me places or playing with me just to keep me happy." Santana paused and wiped at her eyes. "Do you remember when we showed you the photo of me and Quinn performing?" Brittany nodded. "Well, mom and dad saw how much I loved to dance and they enrolled me in a class and I loved it. They would come to every single performance..." Santana then took a deep breath before continuing. "Well one night they couldn't make it to one of the shows so I got in a friends car and they told me how proud of me they were and to do them proud again and that they loved me so much and they'll see me after the show." Santana wiped at her eyes again. "I never saw them again, it turned out that they were driving to come and pick me up and a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed straight into my parents car. The impact from the car killed them instantly." Santana began to cry even more. "I was so angry at them Britt," she sobbed, "I said so many bad things about them because they weren't there to see me perform and I can never take them back, the next thing I know I'm being called into a room and they tell me there's been an accident and my parents had died. I remember crying and screaming, I asked to see them one last time but I wasn't allowed, they...they were in such a bad state no one could see them and from there I went straight into care. Until this day, I blame myself you know? If they weren't coming to my performance, they would still be here..."

"San, I'm so sorry," Brittany said quietly, wiping at her own eyes, "Don't blame yourself San, it wasn't your fault, come here." Brittany held her arms out and pulled her in fora hug, holding her tightly, "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for listening," Santana thanked her, "God, look, I'm a mess right now."

"I think we both are," Brittany said, pulling away and making Santana laugh a little. The door then opened and Quinn walked in, seeing the state of the two girls.

"What's going on in here?" Quinn asked. "You two okay? I hate to tell you but you both look awful."

"Thanks for pointing that out Q," Santana laughed, "We're fine, it's just been an emotional half an hour that's all."

"How comes?" Quinn asked, taking a seat opposite them.

"I just told Britt about my parents," Santana said, "I said stuff about doing anything to have my mom and dad back yesterday and Britt asked what happened so I told her."

"You must be someone special to this one Britt," Quinn smiled a little, "She doesn't normally like sharing that story, the only people that know is me, Kurt, Rachel and now you so you must be special."

"Well, I'm glad she shared it with me and I won't be telling anyone about it either," Brittany said, "I promise."

"I trust you," Santana said, "Don't worry. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have told you. What are you doing in here anyway Quinn?"

"Came to see you of course," Quinn smiled. "You ready to go?" Santana nodded and picked up her bag before walking out of the quiet room with the two blondes.

"You know what you said about me coming over last night?" Santana asked Brittany who nodded. "Is that offer still open at all?" Brittany smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms round Santana.

"And by the way," Brittany said, "I didn't say some nights, I said every night."

"Thanks B," Santana smiled, hugging her back, "Thanks a lot."

**Hey guys, such an emotional chapter, I was almost in tears. So, how old do you think Santana should have been when her parents died? **


	6. Try-Outs

**Doodle91xxx: Aww thank you :)**

**Luce: Thank you so much :)**

**Glee for life: Haha sorry for almost making you cry :)**

**NayaHeMoGLEEK: Yeah and thanks, think I will have her around that age**

**Santanalover16: I know, I hate seeing Santana cry. It was like when she came out to Brittany, that scene still makes me cry**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Naya 3: So glad you think I could make it as an author. And yes, you are very lucky :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Haha hope that's a good thing :)**

**Guest: I was thinking of it**

Chapter Six: Try-Outs

"I'm really nervous," Brittany whispered to Santana as they waited to try out for the Cheerio's. "What if I don't make it?" Quinn was also waiting with them as well as a bunch of other quivering cheerleaders.

"You'll do great," Santana reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just do the routine that you showed me, that was absolutely amazing Brittany." Brittany faintly nodded as Quinn's name was called. Brittany called good luck but Santana shook her head. "She doesn't need luck, she makes cheer captain every single time."

"She's amazing," Brittany said, peering through the door at Quinn. Santana nodded in agreement. Quinn soon finished her routine and came back out to the others. "Did you make captain?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, clutching her stomach, "I feel so sick after that performance."

"You might be coming down with something," Santana said, stroking Quinn's hair.

"Maybe," Quinn said and stayed with them for a few moments before clamping a hand over her mouth and running off to the bathroom. Coach Sue soon called next and Brittany went up. Santana wanted to go and check on Quinn but she needed to stay and support Brittany so she watched her through the door, smiling and encouraging her quietly in her head.

"Wow Brittany," Santana heard Coach Sue say once Brittany was finished, "That was really quite impressive, you're on the squad." Brittany began squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. "Pick up your uniform in my office after school and do not be late for any meetings, I mean it! Next!" Brittany raced off to Santana and hugged her.

"Oh my god, you made the team," Santana said, "I have to go and do my routine now, wait here." Brittany nodded as Santana walked off. She wasn't surprised when Santana came back and said she'd made the team again. "I'm so proud of you Brittany," she said as they walked down the corridor, bumping into Quinn on the way. "Hey Quinn, feeling better?"

"Not really," Quinn whispered, wiping at her mouth, "How'd it go Brittany?"

"Fantastic," Brittany smiled, "I'm now a member of the Cheerio's." Quinn smiled proudly and hugged her. "I need to go and tell my mom."

"Wait," Santana stopped her, "Are you coming to glee club later to try out?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," Brittany nodded and skipped off down the corridor to tell her mom the good news.

* * *

"Are you okay Quinn?" Mercedes asked as the group, minus Santana sat in the choir room. Quinn stopped talking to Brittany and nodded at Mercedes. "You look really pale."

"She threw up after cheerleading try-outs," Brittany informed her.

"Brittany," Quinn hissed at her, "And yes I did throw up but I'm feeling okay now, don't worry about me."

"Sure?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded as Santana came running in. "Here she is," Rachel giggled, holding her arms out to the girl. Santana ran over and hugged her before hugging everyone else as well.

"Aww, princess," Kurt cooed when he'd hugged her. She then hugged Brittany and hugged Quinn last.

"Saving the best till last, huh San?" Quinn asked as Santana hugged her and sat down next to her. "So Brittany, have you got a song prepared for today?" Brittany nodded. "Break a leg but I'm sure you'll do fine. Mr Schue isn't as strict as Coach Sue, don't worry."

"You trying out?" Artie asked and Brittany nodded, "Good, we need a little more beauty in the club."

"That's so sweet," Brittany smiled, holding her hands to her chest, "Thank you."

"Okay guys!" Mr Schue walked in, clapping his hands together, "I have a new song for us all. Santana, hand these out," he handed out the song lyrics to Santana who nodded and began to give a sheet to each member of glee club. "But first, Brittany is with us today to try out. Brittany, are you ready?"

"I guess so," Brittany said, suddenly feeling very nervous. She walked up to the front and gave Brad the song that she wanted to do. "Okay, this is a song from my all time favourite singer," she said and began to sing:

_Notice me,_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Why are we,_  
_Strangers when,_  
_Our love is strong_  
_Why carry on,_  
_Without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly,_  
_I fall, without my wings,_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And everytime_  
_I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face_  
_It's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe,_  
_That you are here,_  
_It's the only way,_  
_I see clear,_  
_What have I done?_  
_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly,_  
_I fall, without my wings,_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And everytime_  
_I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face_  
_You're haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain,_  
_Please forgive me,_  
_My weakness caused you pain,_  
_And this song's my sorry_

_Oooh, oh_

_At night I pray,_  
_That soon your face will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly,_  
_I fall, without my wings,_  
_I feel so small_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And everytime_  
_I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face_  
_It's haunting me_  
_I guess I need you baby_

When Brittany had finished singing, everyone clapped and cheered her, Santana clapping the hardest. Brittany blushed with embarrassment and thanked them quietly before quickly taking her seat.

"Brittany, that was amazing," Quinn said.

"Quinn's right Brittany," Mr Schue praised her, "I guess we can all say, welcome to glee club."

"I really like that song," Santana said, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder. Santana then jumped as Quinn stood from her chair, knocking it over before running out of the room. Everyone stared, wondering whether one of them should go and check on her. Santana continued to talk to Brittany but soon felt everyone, including Mr Schue staring at her. "Fine," she sighed, speaking in third person, "Santana will go, sorry Brittany."

"It's fine," she said, "Just go and make sure Quinn's okay."

Santana nodded and walked out of the choir room. She made her way towards the girls bathroom where she guessed Quinn would probably be and walked inside. Quinn was stood at the sink, rubbing cold water over her face.

"Have you been sick?" Santana asked her, shutting the bathroom door behind her and Quinn nodded, "Why don't you go home?"

"Because I'm not that ill," Quinn said, "Really Santana, it's just one of those stupid twenty four hour bug things."

"You should still go home," Santana pointed out, shrugging her shoulders, "you've just thrown up twice today. You're not going to be able to make it through glee club. Remember when I was fourteen and with that horrible, loud, irritating foster family?"

"Yeah I remember them," Quinn giggled, "Janet and Dave, wasn't it?" She asked. "With their six loud, nerdy, goody goody kids?" Santana nodded. "What about them?"

"Well, when I was staying with them I had the flu didn't I? I was throwing up, really cold and you let me stay round your house and you looked after me and let me sleep in your bed and you made me soup and hot chocolate and you didn't even care that you caught it the following week."

"I remember that," Quinn sighed, "What point are you trying to make?"

"That if you go home now, I'll come round later and do all of that," Santana said, "Go on Quinn, you're not well."

"Santana, you are my best friend in the whole wide world," Quinn told her, walking towards her, "So you are the first person I am going to tell. I'm terrified Santana, I...I don't know what to do..." Tears soon started streaming down Quinn's face. "I'm pregnant."

**Cliffhanger! You should all know but if you didn't, the song was Everytime by Britney Spears. And Quinn is not pregnant again, this is set when she gets pregnant with Beth. I have a driving lesson now and then I have to go to work so wish me luck, lol :) **


	7. Classroom Drama

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love their relationship :) **

**Guest: Thank you sooo much :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Yeah thought it made a good cliffhanger :) **

**DW: Aww sorry I made you cry, I almost cried writing it. Thanks, glad you liked the chapters**

**Guest: Haha, will do!**

**Guest: Thank you, that means a lot to me. Any advice or improvements, just let me know**

**Naya 3: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Aww, thanks so much :)**

**Guest: No, you're amazing for reviewing!**

**Maya: I love that song, it's one of my favourites. And Brittany does like Britney Spears :)**

**Skylarxxx: Thank you**

**Spencer: Yeah, going to try and make it quite a long story if I can**

**Guest: Haha what do you mean inspirational? :)**

**Guest: Glad you think I'm a fantastic writer**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Emily: Loads more to come**

**Hey guys, I'd like to know any improvements that you think I could make on this story at all? Just let me know in a review please, thank you :) **

Chapter Seven: Classroom Drama

Santana couldn't stop thinking about what Quinn had told her. She was pregnant? With Puck's baby? At sixteen? She and Quinn had always been best friends, told each other everything, stuck by each other no matter what and now as Santana sat in her bedroom, trying to get her head round math homework and Quinn's news, she realised that she needed to be there for her friend.

She couldn't find Quinn anywhere at school the next day but as she was going to her locker, Quinn came walking up to her. Santana shut her locker door and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I needed that," Quinn whispered, "Look, I understand if you don't want to be friends with me any..."

"What?" Santana cut her off in a high pitched voice, "Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you anymore Quinn? That's crazy."

"Don't you think that I'm a slut?" Quinn asked in a quiet voice, making sure that no one was listening, "I'm pregnant with Puck's baby and I am only sixteen years old for goodness sake, I don't know what to do Santana." She said, wiping at her watery eyes, "I don't know, my parents would kill me if they found out."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Santana soothed her. She brought a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Quinn to wipe at her eyes with. "It's your decision Quinn and I am going to stand by you no matter what, alright?" Quinn nodded, thanking her. "Alright?"

"Thanks," Quinn thanked her again, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, "We have math first, right?" Santana nodded. "God, we have that new teacher as well."

"What new teacher?" Santana asked.

"Some woman, I don't know her name," Quinn said, "Thanks for the hug sweetie, I really needed that. Can we just not talk about it for the rest of the day?" Santana nodded and placed an arm round her as they made their way to math class.

* * *

Mr Schue was sat at a table in the teachers lounge with Miss Pillsbury, sipping coffee. He glanced at the clock and realised that classes were literally about to start. It was nine o'clock.

"I have to get to math class," Mr Schue sighed, raising from his seat.

"Why is that?" Miss Pillsbury asked, placing her mug down on the table.

"Help with Santana," Mr Schue said, "They have a new teacher and Linda is in a meeting with Principal Figgins so she is unable to do it so I have to, I'll need to explain to the teacher about her and stuff as well."

"Good luck," the guidance councillor smiled as Mr Schue left and walked down the corridor to math class. He walked into the classroom and saw Santana sitting on a table, talking with Brittany and Quinn.

"Mr Schue," he smiled, holding his hand out to the new teacher, "You must be Mrs Gellar." Mrs Gellar nodded, shaking hands with him, "So, I don't know if anyone has told you but I'm here to help out with Santana over there," he pointed to the girl. "She's um...she's a bit of a special one."

"Should I be worried?" Mrs Gellar asked, laughing a little.

"No, she's fine once you get used to her," he chuckled, "honestly, she can just get very violent at times and it's best to keep the door closed with her as well. I know most teachers like to leave it open to let air in but if she sees the door open, she will run trust me." Mrs Gellar nodded nervously. "Don't worry, you're new here and that's why I'm in here to help for today. You'll be fine, she does have a helper but she is unfortunately in a meeting right now."

They were all sat in their seats working on some math problems later and Mr Schue was stood up front talking to Mrs Gellar when Santana began fidgeting and whining in her seat.

"Calm down Santana," Mr Schue said, walking over to her and taking her pen from her, "What is it?"

"I just can't do it," Santana complained, holding her head in her hands, "It's fucking annoying." Before Mr Schue could tell her not to swear, Mrs Gellar came over with her arms folded across her chest.

"Can I help you with anything Santana?" She asked. "It's why I'm here anyway so would you like some help?"

"Are you guys saying I'm stupid?" Santana snapped, looking at the two teachers.

"We're not saying you're stupid," Mr Schue said, "We just want to help you."

"No!" Santana yelled.

"Right, come on," Mr Schue said, "Let's go and work outside." Santana stood up, knocking the chair over. She grabbed the paper off of the desk and ripped it into shreds, chucking it into Mrs Gellar's face. Mr Schue grabbed hold of Santana's arms from behind as she began to scream at him to let go. "Quinn, go and get Miss Pillsbury and Linda for me."

"Sure, where are they?" Quinn asked, standing up.

"Miss Pillsbury will be in her office and Linda is in a meeting with Principal Figgins," Mr Schue said, "Tell Linda it's important though and to do with Santana." Quinn nodded and ran out of the classroom. "Santana, this has gone far enough now! Stop it, just calm down and sit back on the chair." Santana continued to struggle in his arms as the door opened and Quinn walked back in with Linda and Miss Pillsbury.

"What's going on in here?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"She just kicked off for no reason," Mr Schue informed her. Linda slowly walked over and knelt down in front of Santana.

"Go away!" Santana screamed in her face.

"Talk to me Santana," Linda said in a calm voice, "You have been good all week, what's going on?" Santana screamed again, kicking her.

"Emma, help," Mr Schue said, attempting to sit Santana down on the floor. Miss Pillsbury nodded and came over. "Okay Santana, sit down and just calm yourself, deep breaths!" Santana threw her hand in the air, hitting Miss Pillsbury. Mr Schue grabbed her quickly so she couldn't hit anyone else. "Mrs Gellar, can you get Miss Pillsbury out of here and some ice for her face?" He asked the new teacher. "She's going to need it." A couple of giggles were heard from the back of the classroom.

"All of you, out now!" Linda yelled to the class. "Unless you want detentions, move now." Everyone quickly fled the room, leaving their bags behind. "Santana, that is enough," Linda said, turning to the girl, "You don't hit teachers, calm down and we will talk but we aren't doing that until you're calm."

"Let go!" Santana screamed, fighting against them, "You're hurting my arms! Let go of me!"

"You can keep on fighting Santana but we aren't going to let go," Mr Schue said. It took about ten more minutes until Santana had finally calmed down and sat down on her chair.

"Now can you explain to me why you reacted like that?" Linda asked and Santana shrugged her shoulders. "That's not an answer and you know it so talk to us, please."

"Don't know," Santana whispered, "I just got frustrated."

"Well we all get frustrated sometimes but we don't act like that," Linda said, "Now you are going to apologise to Mrs Gellar and Miss Pillsbury." Santana looked down and nodded her head faintly. "And I had to be taken away from a very important meeting."

"You can go back," Mr Schue said, "I'll sit with her outside the classroom."

"Sure?" Linda asked and placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. "See you later, be good." Santana nodded as Linda walked out. Miss Pillsbury soon came back with Mrs Gellar.

"Sorry," Santana apologised quietly to her.

"That's alright," Miss Pillsbury smiled. "Are we going to carry on with the lesson?"

"No, I'm going to take her out the room," Mr Schue said, "Can you go and get the red box please? It's probably on the top shelf of the cupboard in the quiet room?" She nodded, walking out. Santana packed her things up and followed Mr Schue out of the classroom. "Sit down," he grabbed a chair and sat it against the wall outside the classroom. Santana remained silent but sat down on it. Miss Pillsbury soon came back and handed him the box. "Thanks."

"Can I get you anything else before I go?" She asked.

"No, you're okay," he smiled, "I'll call if I need anything else." Miss Pillsbury smiled and nodded at him before heading back to her office.

"What are we doing with that?" Santana asked quietly, looking up.

"You're going to take this book," Mr Schue said, taking out a small blue book, "And write down how you are feeling in it, you need to do it so no excuses. When you're done or at the end of the week, we will sit down with Linda and discuss it."

"But I'm not even in on Friday's," Santana pointed out.

"Then we can do it Thursday afternoon," Mr Schue said. "I'll sit next to you whilst you do it and I won't look, I promise."

"And no one will see it?" Santana asked.

"No one," Mr Schue shook his head, "the only people who will see it will be you, me and Linda. Is that okay?" Santana nodded and took a purple pen out of the box before writing in it. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany then started walking down the corridor and Brittany ran over, seeing Santana.

"Hey San, you okay now?" Brittany asked her. "We all got kicked out the classroom."

"Santana can't talk to anyone right now," Mr Schue told her, "She'll come and find you later, okay?"

"How comes?" Brittany asked.

"She's working at the minute," he said, "She'll come and find you." Brittany nodded but knelt down on the floor to look through the red box.

"We never had anything like this at my old school," Brittany said to Mr Schue as she rummaged through the box. She then took out a sheet of stickers. "What are these for? Don't only little kids get stickers?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Santana asked, glancing up from writing. "Because if you are, I would like you to leave me alone."

"What?" Brittany asked in shock. "No of course I'm not, don't be like that San. I swear I'm not making fun of you, I was just curious." She rambled on, not wanting Santana to be mad with her.

"Calm down Santana," Mr Schue said, "And Brittany, this is Santana's box," he told the blonde, "It's got pens, books, stickers in. They're just things that she uses sometimes and yes, we do sometimes reward her with stickers because Santana here isn't one to open up so we do it to encourage her. No one knows about this box..."

"Apart from me," Quinn put in. Kurt and Rachel had gotten bored and walked off but Quinn had stayed with Brittany.

"Yes apart from Quinn," Mr Schue said, "So keep quiet about it, okay?"

"Sorry San," Brittany apologised, "I won't say anything to anyone, does this stuff help though?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded and sighed, "It does, just gets stuff off my mind you know? I write stuff down and then talk about it at the end of the week. As you can tell, I don't like talking to people so Mr Schue came up with the idea."

"That's great," Brittany smiled, "Well I won't tell anyone and I'll leave you to it, okay?" Santana nodded as Brittany stood up and walked off down the corridor with Quinn. They went into the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of the glee club. "I hate seeing San like that," Brittany said, "I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything will be okay."

"San is always like that after she acts out," Quinn told her, "It's like she feels ashamed of herself for doing it but she can't stop it for some reason. The best thing to do is to just leave her to it and she will be back to smiles in no time."

"Okay," Brittany nodded. She suddenly felt really sorry for Santana, knowing what she had to go through every single day.

**Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. There'll be more about Quinn's pregnancy in the next chapter and of course more Brittana as this is a Brittana story :) so I want to ask what you think of the chapter length, are they way too long or what? **


	8. Movie Night

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks :) just let me know if there is any improvements that could be made**

**DW: Haha yeah and here is another chapter for you :) I thought for the story, it'd be important to show Santana's kicking off moments but then how happy she can be as well, it's a drama based story so there won't be tonnes of happy moments.**

**Star91xxxxx: Thank you! Haha, I'm sure you'll get bored reading it over and over :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Naya 3: Haha no problem and here is yet another update, I bet you all get fed up with my notifications of new chapter popping up constantly :P**

**Guest: Yay you are my ****100th reviewer! Thanks :)**

**By the way guys, this is the third update today in case you didn't know. I have so much free time on my hands and I keep getting ideas for this story :)**

Chapter Eight: Movie Night

Santana was sitting in the quiet room later that afternoon. She was supposed to be doing homework but instead she decided to doodle and draw random cartoons. Quinn soon walked in and she slammed the sketchpad shut.

"Sorry, class ended late," she sighed, sitting beside Santana, "You wanted to chat?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, turning to Quinn, "What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I don't know," Quinn replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders, "I really don't, part of me wants an abortion but I know that I won't be able to go through with it. I haven't even told Puck yet, shouldn't he have some say in this?"

"Just tell me what you want to do," Santana said sharply, "Please."

"I honestly don't know," Quinn said, kind of annoyed, "I'm swaying between adoption and keep, I might do adoption."

"Why don't you keep it?" Santana asked. "Imagine that baby growing up with parents who aren't it's real parents? Imagine it searching the world one day, wondering who it's real mom is? I wish I could do that Quinn but I can't because my parents aren't even alive anymore."

"Is that how you feel?" Quinn whispered quietly. "You think I should keep it because of that reason?" Santana faintly nodded.

"It's your choice though," Santana said before Quinn could say anything else, "I don't want to put words in your mouth, whichever option you choose though you do still need to tell people...especially Puck and your parents."

"Is being in a foster home really that terrible?" Quinn asked.

"You know it is," Santana scoffed, "you've known me long enough, haven't you? You've been there to listen to my non stop complaining all the time. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Just wondering," Quinn sighed, "In case that happens to me when my parents kick me out for being pregnant."

"Your parents love you," Santana said, "They'd never kick you out. What are you doing tonight?"

"Out for Fran's birthday dinner," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, "Trust me, I really don't want to go but I'm being dragged along. Why?"

"I was going over to Britt's house and we were going to watch movies," Santana said, "You could have come."

"And Cassie and Henry were okay with that, were they?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her bottled water that was in her bag.

"I said I'd be back by six," Santana said, "Dunno if that'll actually happen though." Quinn giggled at how much of a rebel her friend was and screwed the lid back onto her bottle before shoving it back in her bag.

"Don't get yourself in trouble sweetheart," Quinn said "Promise me?"

"Only if you promise me that you will tell Puck about this baby," Santana smirked, winking at her. Quinn crossed her arms and pursed her lips together, knowing that she'd been beaten.

"Fine," she finally gave in and held out her hand to Santana, "You got yourself a deal Lopez."

* * *

"Pillow fight!"

Brittany jumped off of the bed and whacked Santana hard with a pillow. Santana squealed, grabbing another pillow and hitting Brittany harder with it. The two soon collapsed on the floor in hysterical fits of laughter.

"Aww, I wish you could sleep over," Brittany pouted, rolling onto her stomach and lying on the floor beside Santana, having a sip of her soda, "it'd be so much fun."

"Sorry B but I can't," Santana whined, "We can still have fun though, I don't have to go until six o'clock."

"Don't you have to be back by six?" Brittany reminded her. "So, you should really leave about half five?" Santana glanced towards her and scoffed, "Or you can leave at six," Brittany added, giggling.

"You have such a big room," Santana said, glancing around Brittany's room. It was bright pink. She had a double bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a laptop, a bookcase and Lord Tubbington was curled up happily on the bed. "I wish I had a pet, I'd like a dog."

"Aren't you allowed them or something?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head. "Well, Lord Tubbington isn't a dog but you can share him with me anyway. He doesn't usually like strangers but he likes you."

"Do you mind if I smoke in here?" Santana asked, sitting upright and bringing a pack of cigarettes from her pocket.

"Um...mom...mom doesn't really allow smoking in the house," Brittany said, biting her lip, "my older cousin smokes and when he visits, he's forced to stand outside."

"Your mom's downstairs though, right?" Santana said, holding the cigarette in her mouth and slowly lighting it up, "ever smokes before?" Brittany watched her and nervously shook her head. "Have a try?" Santana had a smoke and then handed it to her. "Inhale slowly, pull the smoke into your mouth but not too much because you'll probably cough your guts up."

"I don't know," Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Come on girl, I'm right here with you," Santana said. Brittany slowly put the cigarette in her mouth. "Then just hold the smoke in your mouth for a few seconds, remove the cigarette and and take a deep breath." Brittany faintly nodded and did as instructed, coughing loudly straight after. "I told you not to do it too much."

"Brittany!" They soon heard Linda call up the stairs. Santana quickly put her cigarette out, stamping on it and placing a pillow over it. She then shoved the pack and her lighter into her pocket just as Linda walked in. "Can...Can I smell smoke in here?"

"The people across the road must be having a barbecue or something," Santana lied quickly whilst Brittany just looked dead guilty.

"Look, are you guys going to come down for the movie?" Linda asked and both girls nodded. "I'll just choose a selection then? Will that be okay?"

"Yeah mom, that's fine," Brittany smiled. Linda nodded and left. Brittany waited until she'd gone downstairs before talking to Santana. "That was close, we're never doing that again okay? Mom would kill me if she ever found out."

"Calm down," Santana smiled, "We weren't caught, I've never been caught smoking before. I've done it in my house, I've done it in Quinn's."

"When did you start smoking?" Brittany asked. "I mean, you're only sixteen."

"When I was twelve," Santana confessed, "Same sort of time my parents died. It just helps me I guess, takes the stress away."

"Do the teachers know you smoke?" Brittany asked. "Don't you get into trouble?"

"Mr Schue's the only one who does know," Santana said.

"He's a cool teacher," Brittany smiled, "You guys close?"

"Yeah we really are," she nodded, "he understands, you know? He always listens to me whenever I want to open up to him, he was the second person I told about my parents." Santana laughed a little then. "But we do have our moments when I'm in a mood, we just clash."

"Is he the only teacher you actually get on with?" Brittany asked.

"No, I get on fine with all of them but Mr Schue and now your mom are the ones that I am close too."

"It's nice to have someone close," Brittany said, "I mean, they all just scare me so I tend to avoid talking to them." Santana laughed at that. "What?" Brittany asked but Santana just shook her head. Linda then called up to them and the two girls raced downstairs, cuddling up on the couch to watch a movie. When the second movie had finished, Linda walked back in.

"Come on then Santana, it's after six," she said, "let's drive you back now."

"Alright," Santana whispered, "You coming Britt?" Brittany nodded, jumping off of the couch. "So, where was your little sister tonight?" Santana asked when they were in the car.

"At my aunts," Brittany told her, "She stays there sometimes." The two girls chatted all the way home to each other until they reached Santana's house.

"I had a great time tonight, thank you," Santana thanked them, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Brittany said and gave her a hug. Santana thanked them once again, climbed out of the car and headed up to the front door. Linda and Brittany remained outside, making sure that Santana got in okay before driving back home.


	9. Arguments

**a-citer: Haha thanks, hope you had a good trip :) And yeah I did do a bit of research on autism but I have also worked with an autistic kid before, and my best friend has autism so I kinda know quite a bit about it. And by the way, your English is actually very good :) **

**Doodle91xxx: Haha thank you :) hope three updates in a day was okay**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**DW: Yeah, that was a nice scene to write :)**

**Spencer: Aww, thank you :)**

**Guest: Will do**

**Glee4ever123: Loads more to come, don't worry :) **

Chapter Nine: Arguments

It was half past one in the afternoon when Mr Schue walked into the teachers lounge, holding Santana's arm tightly. Miss Pillsbury had made herself a cup of coffee and she looked up with a sigh, realising what must have happened.

"Sit down," Mr Schue said angrily as Santana sat down on the couch in the teachers lounge, "Got a call from her foster parents," Mr Schue told her, "to say that she'd run off in the middle of the night so I have been out all morning with them and the police looking for her."

"At least you found her," Miss Pillsbury sighed, glancing across at Santana, "is she staying in here?"

"No, I'm taking her to class," he said, "Santana!"

"You didn't have to come and find me," Santana yelled, walking over to him, "So stop complaining about it."

"Yes I did," he said, "Now come on, let's get you to class." Santana pursed her lips together and just kicked him hard.

"Santana!" Miss Pillsbury shouted, jumping up from her seat. "You do not kick a teacher and you know that." She tried to grab hold of her arms but Santana was strong enough and pushed her away.

"Stay away from me," she shouted back, starting to back into a corner.

"Don't ever kick me like that again Santana," Mr Schue scolded, "What has gotten into you?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to be found when I run away and that I just want to be left on my own, I don't want to keep coming back here. Why don't you get any of that?" She screamed.

"That is not going to happen Santana," Mr Schue said, "you're still in school, you're still under social services so I'm afraid that we have to do this whether you like it or not."

"But I don't want that!" Santana screamed even louder, "but you guys have to be on my back constantly and I'm sick of it."

"What is all this shouting about?" Linda asked, walking in.

"This one," Mr Schue said, "She ran away again last night and is now saying she doesn't want to be found and that she doesn't want our help."

"Come and sit down and talk to me Santana," Linda said, "What's this about?"

"He just told you!" Santana yelled at Linda, "I just want you guys to back off."

"That's not happening," Linda shook her head.

"See, what's even the point in asking me what's wrong when you just dismiss what I have to say? It's just stupid! I don't want to talk anymore, I just want to be left alone so don't ask again."

"Fine," Linda sighed softly, looking to Mr Schue, "then you can work in the quiet room today." Santana just shoved past Linda and stormed straight out of the room. Linda shrugged her shoulders at Mr Schue and followed her to the quiet room. "You can work in here all day," Linda said as she and Mr Schue walked into the room after Santana, shutting the door behind them. Santana turned round on the spot and kicked Linda right in the leg. Mr Schue reached out and grabbed hold of Santana.

"That's enough!" He yelled. "I have had enough of your behaviour for today."

"Get off!" Santana yelled back, managing to get away from his grasp, "I don't want you touching me and I don't want anyone speaking to me either so just leave me the fuck alone."

"I'm going to forget about what you just did Santana," Linda said, trying to forget about the pain in her leg.

"Oh good for you," Santana spat sarcastically.

"That is enough, now sit down in that chair!" Linda said. Santana just stood there and crossed her arms. "Now Santana!" Santana sighed and took a seat, Linda taking one as well. "You are not leaving this room until you start talking because this behaviour is going to stop as in right now, do you understand me?" Santana stayed silent. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she muttered under her breath.

"Talk then," Linda said, "Come on Santana, we all hate seeing you like this and you don't like it either." Santana just groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Everything's just getting too much," she said into her hands, "things are bad at that place I'm supposed to call home and then things here as well, I just want to be able to go to my mom and dad and tell them everything. That's where I was going last night, I wanted to talk to them on my own, without anyone standing round to keep an eye on me. That's my place."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Linda whispered.

"When should I have said something?" Santana asked. "I couldn't this morning because of the amount of shouting that was going on."

"Sorry about that Santana," Linda apologised, shaking her head, "Want to write in your book?" She asked but Santana just shook her head, going quiet. The door then opened and Quinn walked in. "Not now Quinn..."

"Is everything okay?" Quinn questioned. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"Piss off," Santana muttered, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands, "I don't want to talk to you." Quinn looked quite shocked at that. "Just go away Quinn, you're not helping."

"Actually I was," Quinn whispered, backing out and slamming the door shut.

"Santana, what was that?" Linda asked calmly, "Quinn's your best friend."

"I don't know," Santana sobbed, shrugging her shoulders, "I just seem to push away everyone who tries to help me and I'm sorry." Linda looked over at Mr Schue but remained next to Santana, rubbing her back to try and comfort her and calm her down.

* * *

Santana was sat on the couch in the quiet room later, flicking through an old book of fairytales that she'd seen on the shelf. Mr Schue was teaching a class and Linda had gone to get a drink so she was left alone for the first time in ages. The door then opened and thinking it was Linda, she looked up. It was Quinn though.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispered.

"Reading," Santana mumbled, shrugging her shoulders, "Sorry," she apologised quietly.

"Just give me time Santana," Quinn sighed, sitting down, "Look, I'm pregnant so I have that to worry about, I was trying to help you because I hate seeing you upset and you go and snap at me like that."

"I just push away people trying to help," Santana confessed, "I'm sorry."

"Just give me time," Quinn said, "You can still talk to me though, yeah?"

"What's the point in talking to you if you're going to ignore me?" Santana asked her.

"I won't ignore you because a, I don't ignore people anyway and b, you are my best friend and I certainly would never ignore you. I just need time to get my head around this pregnant and to try and take in what you actually said to me earlier because by the sounds of things, you don't want to be friends anymore."

"That's not true," Santana said, close to tears.

"Alright," Quinn nodded, "that's fine but like I said, give me time yeah?" Quinn then stood up and walked out of the quiet room. Santana broke down into tears, dropping the book and lying down on the couch. She felt as if she was losing all of her friends, even her best friend.

**Hope you liked this chapter guys :) there'll be a nice Brittana chapter in the next chapter so don't worry, lots more Brittana to come. **


	10. Getting to Know You

**Glee4ever123: I wouldn't be able to function either and Brittana stuff to come :)**

**franzih24: Yeah, love Quinntana :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Haha same, I get way to into stories, it's like when characters die...I just want to burst into tears, curl up into a ball and cry lol :P**

**Naya 3: Haha I wanted to do it too! Yeah I wish I had a close enough friend to do movie nights and that but unfortunately I don't, the characters in my books are my best friends (so sad) lol xD**

**Guest: Yeah bless her :(**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Me too! :(**

**Maya: Aww, you're awesome too sweetie :) **

Chapter Ten: Getting to Know You

Santana hated Spanish class. Yes, she was fluent in the language so it wasn't hard for her but it meant that she had Mr Schue and unlike some teachers, he wasn't scared of her so he kept an eye on her constantly. She still wasn't in the mood though so she walked into the classroom and went to sit in the far back corner of the room on the floor. It was the usual corner that she went to if she was upset or angry about something.

"Sannie, that's not your seat," Brittany giggled, skipping over to her. She now wore a Cheerio's uniform just like Santana, Quinn and the other cheerleaders. "Sit down in a chair." Santana shook her head. "Come on sweetie, the floor can't be comfortable."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, walking over.

"Santana won't sit down," Brittany laughed, "I did tell her to take a seat in her chair."

"Britt, just come and take a seat," Quinn said.

"What about Santana?" Brittany asked, not wanting to leave Santana sitting on the floor like that, "We can't leave her there, can we?"

"Yeah we can, Mr Schue will help her," Quinn said and leaned in to Brittany to whisper in her ear, "Just come with me now and I'll explain in a bit." Brittany nodded, going to sit down along with Quinn.

"Hello guys," Mr Schue greeted, walking in and glancing around the room. He looked over at Quinn. "Where's Santana?" Quinn just pointed to the corner where Santana was sitting and he nodded. He wrote the date up on the board and explained the work that they were going to be doing and when everyone was hard at work, he walked over to Santana. "Come on, up you get," he said.

"Why?" She whispered. "You normally let me sit here."

"Yes I know," he nodded, "but now Linda is working here isn't she? So you can go and sit with her, come on. It'll be much more comfortable for you as well and I know your fluent in this subject so I have no problem with you not being here." He held his hand out and Santana stood up from the floor, following him out of the room. He knocked on the door and saw Linda sitting at the desk, doing some paperwork. "Can you have Santana?" He asked. "She's a little worked up at the moment and she does normally stay with me but..."

"That's fine," Linda smiled, "She can come and rest on the couch."

"There you go Santana, I'll see you later," he said before heading back to class.

"You alright Santana?" Linda asked. "Fancy a chat?" But Santana just shook her head. "Okay," Linda sighed softly, "Well, how about we go to the quiet room and I can make you a hot chocolate and you can write in your book." Santana nodded, smiling a little. "Come on then trouble, let's go."

Santana was sat in the quiet room later when Brittany walked through the door. She smiled and greeted her and her mom before taking a seat beside Santana. Santana smiled back at her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked. "You seemed upset earlier."

"I was," Santana sighed, "But I wrote it down and had one of your moms hot chocolates so now I'm okay."

"That's good, do you want to take a walk?" Brittany asked.

"Where Britt?" Santana laughed, "We're in school."

"Just outside," Brittany giggled, "Come on."

"Am I allowed?" Santana asked, turning to look at Linda. Linda hesitated but nodded and allowed the two girls to leave. Santana grabbed her bag and ran out of the quiet room with Brittany. The two walked round outside for a bit and took a seat on the grass. "Is this where your going to kill me then?" Santana laughed.

"Like I would do that," Brittany said, "I just thought it'd be nice to be just the two of us for a change, the others always seem to be there and like hanging around with you."

"I like spending time with you too Britt," Santana said, taking Brittany's hand in hers. "We will have to make more time for just us."

"I know I said I wanted to know if you were okay because of earlier," Brittany said, nodding at her, "But I thought maybe we could play twenty questions and get to know each other a bit better."

"That'd be a great," Santana smiled.

"You can start then," Brittany said.

"Okay, favourite movie?" Santana asked her.

"Hmmm, I think that it would have to be Tangled," Brittany said, "I love Disney and before that came out, it was Finding Nemo. My turn now, what's your favourite sport?"

"That's a tough one," Santana said, deep in thought, "But I'd have to say soccer, tennis or basketball comes close second."

"I thought you'd say soccer," Brittany laughed, taking a sip of her bottled water.

"Am I really that predictable?" Santana asked.

"No course not," she shook her head, "Come on, let's carry on playing."

The two of them continued to play for a while, finding out more and more about each other, stuff they never knew about. Brittany had trouble thinking of questions and was very careful not to ask anything family related. They walked back into school when they were done, hand in hand.

"Where have you two been?" Quinn asked, walking towards them and smiling at Santana. They'd made up after their little snap at each other in the quiet room.

"Just getting to know each other better," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders and keeping her hand in Brittany's. "So, I'll see you later then Britt-Britt," she smiled and ran off down the corridor, waving to Brittany.

"Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on her?" Brittany asked Quinn. "What if she runs off?"

"She won't," Quinn shook her head, "Besides, she needs some independence sometimes."

"Quinn, can...can I tell you something?" Brittany stuttered nervously, flicking her ponytail and looking down at the floor.

"Course you can, what's the matter?" Quinn asked.

"I...I think I um...I really like Santana," Brittany stuttered out, "As in love her, more than a friend."


	11. Truly Madly Deeply

**franzih24: Yeah :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah nice little cliffhanger for you there, it made me smile writing it :)**

**Santanalover16: They really are! I really miss Brittana being together, like in the show :( and now Heather's pregnant so won't be a regular on the show. Sad, sad times**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah cuteness will be the word :) Yeah I think being with Brittany could help Santana a lot more**

Chapter Eleven: Truly Madly Deeply

"Wait, I'm confused Britt," Quinn said to Brittany as the two of them next to each other in the choir room, "I didn't even know that you were gay," she said still in shock with what Brittany had just confessed to her.

"I'm bi," Brittany told her, "I thought people knew that," she added but Santana shook her head, "Well, I just think I really like Santana and I want her to be my girlfriend."

"That's sweet," Quinn said, "Honestly Brittany, I'm Santana's best friend and she just isn't into girls, trust me." Brittany nodded in disappointment, "Sorry but you can still be friends with her can't you?"

"What...What else is wrong with Santana?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Quinn questioned her.

"Well, the way she behaves," Brittany pointed out, "the way she acts around people, I've noticed she needs quite a bit of help in some classes as well and then Mr Schue has that box for her with the stickers and pens and stuff in."

"You've noticed all that, huh?" Quinn said, taking a big breath, "Well, San is just a little different from the rest of us as you know and she's been like that for a while but nothing has actually been diagnosed which is why I think she acts out so much."

"Well, does anyone have any idea?"

"Not everyone thinks it Britt," Quinn said, shaking her head, "not many people actually notice it and just thinks she is misbehaving but Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury thinks it could be Autism, the only reason I know is because Mr Schue asked me if Santana had ever been tested for anything. I said yeah but nothing was ever found out. I personally don't think that is what's wrong with her but she still needs help either way."

"But can't she be helped?" Brittany asked.

"It's a bit hard to help someone who isn't actually diagnosed but she does need support so we give that to her, it's why Mr Schue has that box for her and stuff."

"Okay," Brittany nodded with a smile, "Thank you for telling me, I just needed to know because I was noticing things and that."

"It's fine Britt," Quinn smiled back at her, "Just don't say anything to anyone about it, alright?" Brittany nodded, promising her that she wouldn't. "Look, we have to go to art class now but we'll talk more about this later okay? I know you think you like San but just don't tell her at the moment and I'm always here if you do want to talk."

"Is after art class alright?" Brittany asked.

"I actually have to go and see Puck about something," Quinn said, building up the courage to tell Puck that she was pregnant, "but later on today is fine. Come on, let's get to class." Brittany thanked Quinn and stood up, following her out and along to art class. Santana was already in there and at their table so the two blondes sat down next to her.

"Hey Santana, need any help with your work?" Brittany offered kindly.

"Um...no, I don't think I do," Santana said, confused, "It's Art Britt, it's drawing some pictures on a piece of paper. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd need some help with drawing it or maybe even colouring it," Brittany said with a smile.

"Well you can help with colouring if you like," Santana said, "I usually hate that anyway."

"Well you're in luck because I am the best colourer," Brittany said.

"Really?" Santana smirked, "like you were supposed to be the best soccer player huh? And you couldn't even play."

"Oh good one," Brittany giggled, "I forgot about that actually, I can't believe I told you that when I couldn't even play. Come on, let's get this picture coloured in yeah?" She asked, beginning to colour a picture that Santana had drawn in the previous lesson.

"You two are unbelievable," Quinn scoffed from behind them, "I'm just invisible when you two get together. Seriously guys," she joked, "I am hurt."

"Sorry Quinn," the two apologised in unison, looking at each other, "would you like to colour too?" Brittany asked.

"No thank you," Quinn shook her head, "I'll let you two do that and I am going to go and have a decent conversation with Kurt and Rachel over there," she said and walked over to another table.

"So, are you coming to glee club today?" Santana asked Brittany who nodded. "Don't tell anybody I said this," Santana added, "But glee club, it's the only thing I look forward to each day. That, and seeing you."

"You're the best part of my day too," Brittany smiled, "You're my best friend."

* * *

Brittany asked Mr Schue if she was able to sing a song in glee club that day and he immediately said that it was okay. Everyone took their seats, Santana sitting between Quinn and Kurt whilst Brittany gave her music to Brad and stood at the front, beginning to sing her song:

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_  
_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes _  
_'Cause it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to live like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me_

"Wow Brittany, that was amazing," Mercedes said, "Was that song for anyone in particular?" She asked and Brittany shyly nodded her head, holding her hands behind her back.

"Ooo, who's the lucky guy then?" Kurt teased her.

"Lucky girl actually," Brittany admitted in a quiet voice.

"You're gay?" Puck asked in shock.

"Bi," Brittany corrected him, "Everyone knows so I'm not ashamed of it. I don't like to be labelled, I like them for who they are and not the gender."

"Well, who's the lucky girl then?" Kurt rephrased his question.

"That's a secret only for me," Brittany said, "I'm not telling anyone," but she couldn't help but look at Santana as she said that.

**Wow I can't stop updating this story lol, I really do feel like a girl on fire :) sorry if I annoy you with how quickly I update because you probably lose track and get a bit lost and get annoyed with the emails, sorry if you do. **

**Anyway, the song Brittany sang was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden. It's one of my favourite songs and it's amazing so if you haven't heard it, listen to it. **


	12. Trouble

**Doodle91xxx: That song really is amazing! I've been listening to it ever since I wrote it into that chapter :)**

**Naya 3: Haha I do like updating this story. I keep getting ideas but one of these days I probably will get another complete block lol :)**

**Guest: Aww, thanks so much :)**

**star91xxxxx: Thank you :) glad you like my updates lovely **

Chapter Twelve: Trouble

"So, was that song for Santana?" Quinn asked, approaching Brittany at her locker the next morning. Brittany glanced towards her, continuing to organise the books that she needed for the day, "The one you sang in glee club yesterday?"

"Might have been," Brittany smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "Did you see Puck yesterday then? You guys have fun?"

"I didn't see him," Quinn sighed, shaking her head, "There's...There's something I really need to tell him and I...I can't, I am going to try to today if I can that is."

"Can't be that bad," Brittany said, "Just tell him Quinn, you'll feel so much better afterwards." Quinn nodded, knowing that she was right. Somehow, she would tell Puck that day that she was pregnant with his baby. She was about to speak when a loud scream echoed throughout the school. "What was that?" Brittany panicked.

"That was San," Quinn whispered seriously, "Damn it, I wonder what happened this time."

"Shouldn't we go and see what's happening with her?" Brittany suggested.

"Not sure," Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Mr Schue always moans whenever we go and try to help but then I don't want to seem like a horrible friend."

"Well come on then," Brittany said, "You're her friend so you should be there to see what's happening."

"Come on then," Quinn agreed, knowing that Brittany was right. "Let's go and see." Brittany shut her locker and followed Quinn down the corridor. They walked round the corner and saw Santana on the floor with Mr Schue and Linda trying to calm her down.

"Mom, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Britt sweetie," Linda calmed her daughter, "San is just a little upset at the minute. She tried to run but we've stopped her so maybe you two could go to the other, they're in the choir room."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Brittany asked and Linda nodded. Quinn went to walk off but Brittany stayed where she was, watching them deal with Santana. Mr Schue sighed and sat down on the floor beside Santana, rubbing her back. Santana screamed louder, not wanting any comfort from anyone. "Does she want a hug?" Brittany offered.

"No," Mr Schue shook his head, "This one can't stand to be comforted when she's upset or in a mood. Santana, up off of this floor and go to Linda's office!" Santana pushed him away, stood up and stormed across to Linda's office, slamming the door right in the woman's face. Linda and Mr Schue soon burst in seconds later.

"Don't slam the door in my face," she yelled.

"Maybe you need to understand that I don't want to be here right now," Santana yelled back. "How many times do I have to keep saying the same thing, over and over and over? It's getting rather frustrating for me."

"And Santana," Mr Schue added, "You have got to understand that you are still under our care whether you like it or not and that we all care about you including your friends. Brittany out there is scared stiff and Quinn is worried sick."

"You're not listening to me once again," Santana said, screaming loudly. She stepped forwards, pushed Mr Schue and raced out of the office at top speed. She bumped straight into Brittany.

"San, what on earth are you doing?" Brittany asked in a worried voice, feeling close to tears. Linda soon ran over and grabbed Santana by the arm.

"Let the fuck go!" Santana screamed, looking at Brittany, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been in the way, I would have been gone." Santana started to kick, reaching out and hitting Brittany a few times.

"Britt, go back to your classroom sweetie," Linda said, holding onto Santana tightly. Mr Schue then came out of the office to help Linda. "You okay?" She asked him and he nodded, helping to restrain Santana. Santana continued to scream, kicking about. Brittany slowly backed off and made her way back into the choir room. She walked in and wiped at her tears, sobbing a little.

"Brittany," Quinn got up and walked over, hugging her and rubbing her back, "It's okay Britt, don't be scared. San will calm down soon, I promise. Don't like seeing her be restrained like that, huh?"

"She hit me," Brittany sobbed hard into Quinn's arms.

"Did she hurt you?" Kurt asked standing up but Brittany shook her head. "Oh Britt, San was just reacting because she was kicking off sweetie. She would never do that normally."

"I've never seen her react like that before," Brittany sobbed, wiping her eyes, "and towards me too. I was so scared and just shocked and I didn't know what to do." She jumped as she heard Santana scream again from the corridor.

"Britt, San will feel terrible in a bit," Quinn said, "Like Kurt said, she doesn't know she's doing it half of the time. She will apologise to you Britt and you've got to accept the apology sweetie. Listen, you're not the only one yeah?" Santana laughed. "She kicked me once."

"Yeah and she's hit me," Kurt added, laughing with Quinn, "She's done it to all of us."

"I know," Brittany nodded, "It just scared me." The door then opened and Mr Schue walked into the choir room.

"We got Santana calm down," he told them, "She's in Linda's office right now and Brittany, she wants to see you."

"Me?" Brittany asked, sniffling a little. "Why?"

"She didn't say," Mr Schue said, "but she was crying and just asked to see you." Brittany nodded and walked out, going across to her mom's office with Mr Schue. Santana was sitting on the couch next to Linda when Brittany entered.

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised, looking up at her, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Hey," Brittany held her hands up, "Sweetie, it's okay, I understand yeah?" Santana faintly nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know you don't like being comforted but want a hug?" Santana shook her head. "Just want me to sit with you then?"

"Yes please," Santana sniffed with a smile so Brittany put her bag down and went to take a seat next to Santana. She kept her distance but gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.


	13. Fascinated in Santana

**Santanalover16: Thank you :) glad you're okay with the update speed**

**Doodle91xxx: Same, I really like Santana in this story, she's a bitch but a lovable one lol**

**NayaHeMoGLEEK: Thanks! I really do love your pen name :)**

**a-citer: Writing is my passion yes :) I want to write books that kinda help people which is why I write stuff that teens can go through like self harm, being gay, autism etc. I have worked with autistic kids before but writing is what I really want to do as a career :)**

**FaatyS: Lol, I had to look this up on google translate but thank you so much :)**

**Naya 3: No you're awesome for reviewing :) thank you**

**Guest: Thanks so much :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Fascinated in Santana

"Puck, I need to talk to you!" Quinn called, walking into the boys locker rooms. All at once the guys fled, seeing a girl in there with them. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to Puck who was just in the middle of slipping his t-shirt on after football practice. "Are you busy?"

"Nope, just finished practice," Puck said, picking up his bag, "what's up?"

"I...I have something to tell you," Quinn stuttered, gulping nervously and trying to figure out the right way to tell him, "the...the thing is I...I'm pregnant," she choked out, "with your baby."

"You're...You're what?" Puck asked, his eyes widening in shock, "oh my god."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn apologised quietly, tears streaming down both sides of her face, "I have no idea what to do and I..."

"Hey, hey, come here," Puck comforted, wrapping his arms round her and pulling her into a reassuring hug, "It's okay baby, it's okay."

"How are you not freaking out about this?" Quinn hiccuped.

"Because we're in this together," Puck said, "This is our child Quinn, you're not alone in this." Quinn nodded faintly, mouthing a very small thank you at him. "We'll figure it out, okay? I promise."

"I know," Quinn sobbed, managing a weak smile, "Thank you."

Quinn found Santana soon after telling Puck and the two of them decided to walk to Spanish class again, the class that Santana was dreading once again. Quinn could see she was still in a mood but didn't push it.

"So I told Puck," Quinn whispered as they walked down the corridor, "About the baby that is."

"What did he say?" Santana asked without looking at her.

"Not a lot," Quinn shrugged, "He was surprisingly okay with it though, said that he'd be there and that we'd figure out what to do together because it's our child and stuff."

"That sounds okay," Santana smiled.

"I guess," Quinn nodded as the two of them entered the Spanish classroom to see Mr Schue already in there. Santana walked over to her usual back corner and sat down on the floor whilst Quinn sat beside Brittany. Brittany then stood up and walked over to Santana, holding her arms out but Santana shook her head and kept to herself.

"Does she let anyone hug her?" Brittany questioned, sitting back down next to Quinn. "Santana loves giving hugs so I thought she'd love it."

"One person," Quinn laughed. "And no, not when she's upset or in a mood. When she's happy and in a good mood then yeah she loves it."

"And who may that person be and why does she only let them hug her?" Brittany asked, her eyes on Santana.

"This may surprise you but it's actually Rachel," Quinn said, "I was a little surprised myself but one day when Santana was kicking off, Rachel just walked over and gave her a hug and Santana accepted and it's just been like that ever since."

"But why isn't she like that with you?" Brittany asked. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Course it doesn't," Quinn shook her head, "I'm happy that San has someone like that, I know I'm always going to play a part in her life because we've been brought up together."

"I wish I had something with her, you know?" Brittany sighed. "All you guys have something with her and I don't." Rachel then walked in with Kurt and Quinn leaned in to whisper in Brittany's ear.

"Watch this," she said. Mr Schue pointed to Santana and Rachel nodded her head, making her way over to Santana. Santana then wrapped her arms round Rachel tightly and Rachel held onto her.

"Wow, that's amazing," Brittany said, watching.

"I know, right?" Quinn smiled, "She'll be okay in a minute." Brittany nodded, continuing to watch Rachel and Santana. Santana was laughing a little and Rachel was smiling and stroking Santana's hair.

"What are they talking about?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure Britt," Quinn shrugged, "they could be talking about anything to do with soccer or glee, San loves those the most so Rachel is probably trying to cheer her up a little before she comes over so it doesn't play on her mind." Brittany nodded and kept looking back at the two of them laughing. "Britt, stop letting it get to you, I can feel you thinking over here."

"Sorry," Brittany apologised softly, "I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm normally not like this with someone."

"I think that is because a certain someone has a crush on our little friend," Quinn teased.

"Well, it might be that," Brittany sighed and got back to her work. Santana and Rachel then came back over and sat down at the desk in front of Brittany and Quinn.

"Glad you decided to join us," Mr Schue smiled at Santana. "We're working in pairs so I thought I would put you two together, is that okay?" Rachel nodded, Santana agreeing with her. Brittany leaned over and tapped Santana on the shoulder.

"Are you feeling better now Sannie?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, thanks Britt," Santana turned in her chair and nodded at her. They continued to work on the assignment when Brittany noticed Santana get out of her seat and leave the room with Mr Schue, Mr Schue taking a box with him. She could hear them in the corridor but the door was shut so she couldn't see anything.

"Why did Santana go out into the corridor?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Oh, sometimes Mr Schue just takes Santana out of the lesson and they play a game or write in Santana's book or something. Linda's probably with them as well."

"I need to ask Mr Schue a question about this work," Brittany said and got out of her seat. Before Quinn could say anything, Brittany walked out and saw Santana on the floor of the corridor with Mr Schue and Linda, playing a board game, "Oh, what are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, you're meant to be in Spanish," Linda told her daughter.

"I...I came to ask Mr Schue a question about it," Brittany said and knelt on the floor. "Can I play?"

"This is mainly for Santana, sweetie," Linda said.

"It's only Snakes and Ladders," Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders, "anyone can play that and I've almost finished the work anyway."

"It's a special sort of Snakes and Ladders," Santana sighed, rolling the dice, "Helps me talk more and stuff, you wouldn't enjoy it Britt." She got back to the game and moved her counter along.

"I would," Brittany smiled.

"Back to class Brittany," Mr Schue told her. Brittany faintly nodded and stood up, making her way back into the Spanish classroom. Quinn looked up as soon as Brittany sat back down.

"Britt, Santana goes out of the classroom for a reason," Quinn said, "So other students don't see or so she doesn't distract other students, just leave her to it okay?"

"I can't help it," Brittany whispered, her eyes fixed on the door, "I've never met anyone like Santana before."


	14. Growing Closer

**franzih24: Yeah :)**

**Guest: Sixteen**

**Guest: I'm building up to Brittana romance because I don't want to rush too much into things, if you'd keep reading you'd find out there is loads of Brittana in this chapter and Brittany has just confessed her love to Santana**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

Chapter Fourteen: Growing Closer

"I am pissed off with these fucking baby games that I have to play with Mr Schue and your mom," Santana groaned as she and Brittany walked down the corridor with each other. "It's supposed to help me talk more, I mean whenever I go up a ladder I have to tell them how I'm feeling. I'm sixteen for crying out loud, not a fucking two year old."

"Don't swear," Brittany giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it looked kind of fun."

"You don't have to play them," Santana muttered, "it does my fucking head in."

"Then tell them that, you shouldn't have to do it if you don't want to Santana," Brittany said, "just tell them how you feel about it all." They walked into their next classroom and Santana kicked a chair straight over angrily. The teacher sighed, seeing that she was obviously in a mood. Brittany sat down but Santana left with Mr Schue who took her straight to Linda's office.

"Just leave me alone," Santana snapped.

"Can you have Santana in here?" He asked, walking in, "She kicked a chair over and is apparently refusing to do work and is snapping at everyone, including me."

"Sure," Linda said, "Bring her in. Get your work out for me Santana." Santana just crossed her arms across her chest. Mr Schue rolled his eyes and left the office, leaving Linda to it.

"No, I'm not doing any," Santana groaned.

"Yes you will Santana," Linda said, "You're not going to sit there and do nothing and whilst you're at it, you can get rid of that attitude please."

"Shut up," Santana said quietly.

"What did you say to me?" Linda asked, shocked.

"I said shut up!" Santana yelled, standing up from her seat. Linda got up and walked round to her.

"Don't talk to me like that and calm yourself down, you're getting yourself worked up again and that just makes you worst, doesn't it? Now, where has this attitude come from?"

"I'm annoyed because you made me look like a right baby in front of Brittany, I hate those stupid board games! Just back off." Linda took a hold of Santana's arm, causing her to scream out. "Let me go now!" Santana lie down on the floor screaming and refusing to stand up.

"I'm not letting go until you are calm, this is silly Santana. I know you've been in a bit of a mood all day but that's enough." Mr Schue then walked in with Brittany and Quinn.

"What's going on now?" He sighed. "We heard screaming." He looked down and saw Santana on the floor screaming, Linda trying to get her up and calm her down. Mr Schue walked over and tried but Santana carried on kicking off.

"Let me try," Brittany offered with a smile.

"She won't listen to you Britt," Quinn said.

"Please let me try," Brittany begged. Mr Schue looked hesitant and looked towards Linda who nodded. Brittany smiled to herself and knelt down on the floor beside Santana. "San sweetie, you need to calm down." Santana glanced towards Brittany but continued to scream so Brittany wrapped an arm round her and rubbed her back comfortingly. She whispered soothing words to her but Santana tried fighting against her. Brittany tightened her grip on the Latina and eventually she started to calm down. Brittany pulled away from her and smiled at Santana. "Better now?" She asked and Santana nodded her head.

"Sorry," she apologised quietly.

"You don't have to apologise," Brittany said, "You haven't done anything wrong sweetie." Santana nodded, cuddling into Brittany whilst Quinn and the two teachers stared in shock. Brittany took Santana's hand and helped her stand up with her. "You're going to hurt your throat with all that screaming," Brittany smiled, "Shall we go back to class?"

"No," Mr Schue shook his head, "If she kicks off like that, she goes straight to the quiet room."

"But if you'd like to sit and keep an eye on her, you can," Linda put in. Brittany nodded and placed an arm round Santana, walking with her to the quiet room.

"I hate for people to see me like that," Santana said as they walked in, "especially you. It's not like I can help it though, I do try and calm myself but when I'm already angry about something I...I just get angrier you know?"

"I understand," Brittany nodded faintly, taking a seat beside Santana.

"No one understands," Santana shook her head.

"I really like you Santana," Brittany said, "You're beautiful, kind, caring and everyone loves you. I just find that we can never spend quality time together because either Mr Schue, my mom or Quinn are in the way."

"Quinn's my best friend," Santana whispered, "She feels she needs to be there all the time to keep an eye on me, gets kind of annoying actually."

"I have to admit that I felt kind of left out," Brittany said, "You're great friends with Kurt and Quinn and you tell them everything, Puck is like your big brother, Mr Schue and my mom do activities with you to help your anger, Rachel is the only one who you let hug her and I...I have nothing and I guess I just really want to be your friend."

"You do have something," Santana told her and laughed a little, "You were the only one who could calm me down back there."

"I'm sure Quinn would have been able to calm you down if she tried," Brittany said.

"Not true," Santana shook her head, "Quinn is hardly ever able to calm me down. Yes, she's my best friend and knows practically everything in my life but she's never been able to calm me."

"Really?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded her head. Brittany could feel herself growing closer to Santana each day. She stared straight into her eyes, leaned in to give her a hug and planted her lips onto Santana's.

**I hope people aren't getting too bored of this story but here is the moment you have all been waiting for :) hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. **


	15. Decisions

**Glee4ever123: We'll see :)**

**Santanalover16: Thank you so much :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Haha let's see how she reacts :)**

**NayaHeMoGleek: Haha thanks, after Naya's cover because like Naya is amazing!**

**Star91xxxxx: Here is the reaction!**

**Naya 3: Sowwy! xD Had to do the cliffhanger **

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Maya: Thanks, glad you loved the chapter sweetie :)**

**Guest: Glad you think so **

**I realise some of you are probably getting a little bit bored of this story now and I'm sorry about that. I don't like to bore my readers so I'm going to try to move things along now with Santana and Brittany's relationship. **

Chapter Fifteen: Decisions

Santana pulled away from Brittany and opened her eyes, staring at her in shock. She wasn't sure what had happened or how but well...she kind of liked it. Brittany said nothing and bit her lip nervously, scared that Santana was going to flip or get angry at her.

"Don't look like that," Santana whispered with a smile and shook her head. "What was that for?"

"I...I love you Santana," Brittany confessed, "More than anything. I've told Quinn but I was scared to tell you because well...Quinn said you don't like girls and everything and..."

"She said that?" Santana asked. "How would Quinn know?"

"Well, she knows everything about you doesn't she?" Brittany asked. "She seemed pretty sure that you don't like girls in that way, I'm sorry that I kissed you okay? And I don't want this kiss to ruin our friendship, I'd hate that Santana."

"Brittany, you're rambling," Santana laughed. "I'm not angry, do I look like I'm going to flip?" Brittany paused but shook her head. "Well, I'm not angry then am I?"

"Well, what do you think then?" Brittany asked, shaking her head.

"Honestly," Santana said, "I'm not sure what just happened but I did kind of like it."

"Well, what does that mean?" Brittany asked, looking up at her and smiling.

"I'm not sure yet Britt but just give me a little time to figure all this out okay? Up to this point, I've never thought of our relationship like that, yes there has always been that connection between us but I'm just not sure yet Britt. Please just give me time to think about this."

"I will give you all the time in the world sweetie," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers, "just let me know when you figure it out so I know if I have a shot or not but you did like the kiss, didn't you? I wasn't bad or anything?"

"Yeah, I liked the kiss," Santana laughed, "So you just hold onto that, okay? And hopefully your luck might be in." Brittany smiled and fist pumped the air making Santana laugh. "You dork." Santana picked up her bag and gave Brittany a hug before leaving. She saw Quinn at her locker. "Quinn!" Santana called to her friend and walked over. "Why did you tell Britt I wasn't into girls?"

"Because you're not," Quinn said in confusion, "You're not gay."

"Isn't that my decision to make?" Santana asked. "You might know me Quinn and be my best friend but when it comes to my sexuality, you don't know."

"Wait Santana, where is all this coming from?" Quinn asked.

"Britt kissed me," Santana whispered quietly, "and told me she liked me."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked her.

"I told her that I needed to figure it out but I do know that I liked the kiss," she said shyly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Look San, whatever you decide I will support you okay?" Quinn said.

"Thanks," Santana thanked her, "Just don't go telling her stuff like that again, especially when you don't know anything about me." Santana then walked off down the corridor, her arms folded across her chest.

* * *

"Sannie, can you play with me?" Two year old Millie asked, tugging on Santana's ear. She was sucking on her pacifier and clutching her stuffed, floppy rabbit to her chest. "Pwease."

"I have homework Millie," Santana whispered and got back to her Spanish homework. Cassie then walked in and sat down on the couch. "Where's Henry?"

"Picking Lucas up from a friend's house," Cassie told her, switching on the TV. "God, there's a lot of debates going on about making gay marriage legal here."

"What do you think about that?" Santana asked, looking up from her homework and glancing across at her foster mom.

"Well, I don't think it should be legal to be honest," Cassie scoffed, "Not normal if you ask me."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Santana snapped at her, "You shouldn't treat people differently or be horrible to them just because they're gay. Would you treat Lucas or Millie differently if they came out one day, or me even?"

"Course not," Cassie said quietly.

"Then don't treat anyone else differently because of it then," Santana snapped and stormed upstairs to her bedroom. She was sat in her bedroom that night when Cassie brought her up some pizza. "You should know by now that I don't eat," Santana mumbled without looking up at her.

"You need to try," Cassie said, "Maybe we should send you back to therapy Santana, you've got your meeting with the social worker tomorrow and if you're in this mood I don't think it's going to look very good and she'll want to know if you've been eating or not."

"Then lie to her, I don't care," Santana muttered turning to face her.

"Santana, what's the matter?" Cassie asked, "I really am trying here, I want us to get along. Millie and Lucas love you and..."

"I just don't fit in here," Santana said, "Sorry but it's how I feel."

"Well if you feel like that, therapy might help," Cassie said, "did something happen at school today?" Santana shook her head, closing her school bag. "Is this about the gay marriage thing I was talking about? If I knew you felt that strongly about gay rights, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I just have a lot of gay friends, that's all," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders, "It upset me a bit." That was actually true. There was Kurt and Brittany and she was sure that there were many other people at the school who were gay. "Can you go now? I'm kind of tired." Cassie looked hesitant but nodded and walked out of the room. Santana picked up her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found Brittany's number. She was going to text but thought ringing might be easier so she pressed call and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she answered in seconds.

"Brittany, it's me," Santana said quietly, "Santana, I can't talk for long."

"That's okay, I'm about to eat in a second," Brittany said, "What's up?"

"Is the girlfriend spot still open?" Santana asked, smiling a little to herself, "Because if it is, I'd like to give the relationship a go."

**So, I wasn't quite sure how to end that chapter lol. Hope it was okay though and hope you all liked it :)**


	16. A Meeting With the Social Worker

**franzih24: Lol**

**Doodle91xxx: Aww, thank you :)**

**Santanalover16: Yay! So glad you like it**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I didn't want her to flip out over it haha**

**Brialuvsme: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much :)**

**Skylar: Haha yeah, I update quickly :)**

**Star91xxxxx: Yay, sure no bad things?**

**Guest: Thank you**

**DW: Aww, your reviews always make my day! Thanks so much**

Chapter Sixteen: A Meeting With the Social Worker

Brittany couldn't find Santana at all the next day. She checked everywhere; the library, the cafeteria, the choir room and the quiet room but she couldn't see her anywhere. She soon found Quinn at her locker though and had a feeling that she'd know.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked her.

"Oh, San doesn't come to school on Friday's," Quinn informed her.

"Why is that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, she isn't at school full time anyway because of how she is," Quinn said, "But on Friday, she always has her meeting with her foster parents and the social worker to discuss how she's getting on. It's only in the morning so she could come to school afterwards but they don't want to worry her or set her off so she spends the rest of the day at home."

"What sort of things do her and the social worker discuss?" Brittany asked her.

"How she's been getting on at home and at school, if she needs any other help or support...if she needs to be moved onto another foster home again."

* * *

"The problem with Santana is that she still kicks off sometimes," Cassie mentioned as she sat on the couch with her cup of tea, Santana sitting next to her looking bored and annoyed. "It isn't just at home, I have had constant letters from school as well."

"Santana's a special case," the social worker said and Santana rolled her eyes, hating how they were talking like she wasn't in the room, "she needs a foster family who will be there for her, help her and try to stop her from running away so often."

"That's just the thing," Cassie sighed, "I have Lucas and Millie to think about and I...I can't always keep an eye on Santana, I honestly don't think I'm the right person for the job."

"You're kicking me out?" Santana asked, sitting upright in shock, "I have been in twenty eight different foster homes! Do you realise how that is for me? Why are you kicking me out for?"

"It just isn't easy Santana," Cassie said.

"Are you saying I'm hard work?" Santana asked. "Are you? I hate this! I was kicked out of my last foster home because they decided to go and have a stupid baby and now you are saying that I'm hard work! This isn't fair!"

"Santana, calm down," Joanne, the social worker said, "Please. We will sort something out, don't worry."

"If you didn't keep running away so often, I may reconsider," Cassie said, close to tears, "But the amount of times Millie and Lucas need to go next door because I have to pop out with the police and look for you."

"I don't ask you to look for me!" Santana yelled. "I might as well just go and pack, goodbye!"

"Maybe we can give it another go," Joanne said, grabbing Santana's arm to stop her from walking off, "Santana is a lovely girl, it hasn't been long so I'm sure you'll get used to her."

"I'm sorry," Cassie apologised.

"Leave it Joanne," Santana sighed, pulling away from her grasp, "I'll go and pack," she muttered and stormed off upstairs. She walked into her room and picked up her reading books, her notebook and pens and her favourite family photos and shoved them all into a black sack. She then shoved in some clothes and her old teddy bear that her dad had gotten her for her first birthday. Secretly, she couldn't sleep without it. She shoved him in and threw the black sack down the stairs. "Come on then because I am not sleeping in a house for one more night where I'm not wanted."

"Ring me if you change your mind," Joanne whispered to Cassie and took Santana out of the car. She held the car door open for her and Santana threw her things in, climbing into the back. "Back to the care home then Santana," she said as they drove off. Santana didn't even bother looking back and just sat in the car in silence with her arms folded across her chest. They arrived back to see the owner of the care home, Amelia standing outside.

"Back again Santana?" Amelia asked but Santana just glared at her. "What happened?" She asked Joanne.

"Cassie and Henry weren't coping," Joanne whispered to her, "Brought her back here until I can find another place for her."

"Come with me Santana, we'll get you a room made up," Amelia placed an arm round the girl and took her inside and up the stairs.

"She doesn't live here anymore," eight year old Mikey said when he saw Santana.

"Isn't she sixteen now?" Fifteen year old Jessica said, coming to stand beside Mikey, "Shouldn't she be out?"

"Santana is only staying with us for tonight," Amelia informed them, "Tomorrow she will be on her way and back home again, won't you Santana?"

"Not with Cassie and Henry," Santana whispered, flopping down onto her bed, "And this isn't even my room."

"No but the twins, Sarah and Sally have your room now," Amelia said, "And don't worry, Joanne is going to find you a brand new foster home for you to go and live in."

"Can't I just stay here?" Santana asked as Amelia sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"You know the rules Santana," Amelia said, "Sixteen and you go to the halfway house, I'm sure you'll prefer a foster home to staying here or at a halfway house. How was it with Cassie and Henry?"

"I didn't like it," Santana said, shrugging her shoulders, "And I had a feeling that they didn't like me anyway. I'm used to it by now."

"Do you want some help unpacking?" Amelia asked.

"No thank you," she shook her head, "I'd rather just be by myself." Amelia nodded and shut and locked the window before leaving Santana alone in the room. Santana opened up her black sack and took out an old photo of her and her parents. She ran her fingers over it and just allowed her tears to fall.


	17. Reassuring Words

**franzih24: Yeah :(**

**Guest: Here it is for you :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Me too! I almost cried writing that chapter**

**Santanalover16: Yeah I hope so**

**Guest: That's a good idea, we'll see what happens. I'm sure Britt will help her**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah it does and neither would I :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah same here :) **

Chapter Seventeen: Reassuring Words

Santana slowly walked into school with Joanne right behind her. Brittany saw and ran straight up to them, pulling Santana in for a hug. Santana shrugged her off though so Brittany sensed that she was upset or angry with something.

"Is there a teacher around at all?" Joanne asked Brittany.

"Well, I can look after her," Brittany offered, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I'd rather a teacher come over," Joanne said, "Is Mr Schuester about at all?"

"I can look after my best friend!" Brittany snapped, wrapping her arm round Santana as her mom walked over, rubbing Brittany's arm comfortingly. "Who's this mom?"

"You must be Santana's social worker," Linda said, shaking hands with Joanne, "I'm Linda, Santana's helper. Brittany, why don't you take Santana to the quiet room and sit with her in there for a moment?" Brittany gave the social worker a look before leading Santana down the corridor towards the quiet room.

"That was your social worker then, huh?" Brittany asked as they sat down, "We've started dating now Santana, you weren't in on Friday and I didn't see you at all over the weekend. Has something happened?"

"I've been moved to a different foster home," Santana mumbled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, "Some couple called Mark and Maria."

"Why have you been moved?" Santana asked. "What happened to Cassie and Henry?"

"They weren't coping with me," Santana sighed, picking at her fingernails nervously, "Said that I was too much trouble so I stayed at my old care home on the Friday night and then Joanne found me a new foster home on the Saturday and I went there."

"Well, what are Mark and Maria like?" Brittany asked her.

"They're nice I guess," Santana shrugged, "They made me feel at home, prepared this full on meal for me until Joanne mentioned that I didn't like to eat. Instead, they took me shopping, gave me money, bought me new clothes..."

"Aww, they seem nice," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah but I think they're trying like way too hard," Santana said, "They don't need to do all that stuff. Mark is already talking about this trip to Paris next year for two weeks."

"Maybe they want to do all that stuff," Brittany said, "Have they got any other children?" Santana shook her head. "That's probably why then really, they're not used to kids and just want you to be happy and settled in. You've had a tough life Santana."

'I guess," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I hate my life."

"Why?" Brittany asked and Santana glanced up at her, "What did I say?"

"It's just, I've said that to people before and they never bothered to ask," Santana whispered, "I said it to Cassie once and she told me to stop being attention seeking and that there are people out there with cancer and not saying that."

"You're not with Cassie anymore," Brittany reminded her, "Why do you hate your life?"

"I miss my parents," Santana sniffed, "I kick off, need special help and assistance at school...my parents would never yell at me for running away, never in a million years."

"You probably wouldn't be running away though if they were still here, right?" Brittany guessed. Santana hesitated but faintly nodded, knowing that her girlfriend was right. "I know you hate to be comforted when you're upset but would you like a hug?" Santana shook her head. Brittany felt quite upset and disappointed by it but she didn't push Santana. If she didn't want a hug, then she didn't want a hug. The door then opened and Linda and Mr Schue walked in.

"Just came to make sure that you weren't breaking anything," Mr Schue joked, "You okay?" Santana nodded her head. "Come on Santana, don't play with us," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I know what you're like," he said, "being moved to a different foster home, sucks right?"

"You know me too well," Santana said, chuckling a little, "think I may have to change how I act around you."

"Joking aside," he said, taking a seat in front of her, "How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Santana asked, "Okay, I'll tell you, I have been in now 29 different foster homes since my parents died. My life is a complete mess and I feel so alone, I just want everything to be okay and to actually have stability in my life. Is that just too much for me to ask? You know sometimes, I would go to the park and I would see families having picnics and laughing and joking about with each other and then I would think to myself, I am never going to have that My life is just one big fuck up."

"Hey, hey, Santana, look at me," Mr Schue said, "Santana, please look at me." Santana slowly looked up. "We know you're going through a tough time right now but you don't know how lucky you are, you have an amazing friend here..." he nodded towards Brittany, "and everyone else in glee club that would do anything for you. You have me, Linda, Miss Pillsbury, your social worker and we will do anything for you. I know your parents were taken from you but you will never be alone, I promise."

"I think I needed to hear that," Santana smiled a little.

"Now, I won't make you go to class today," Mr Schue said, "if you don't want to."

* * *

Santana was sat in Linda's office later on doing some work when Linda came and sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her and Santana shrugged.

"Don't know," She finally replied, "I'm just going to have to accept it, aren't I? I can't do much about it because I'm underage."

"Things will get better," Linda said, "I promise, just know that you can come to ours whenever you want to okay?" Santana nodded as the door opened and Brittany slowly walked in. "Off you go, go and spend some time together yeah?" Linda asked. Santana smiled at her and picked up her bag before leaving the office with Brittany.

"How are you beautiful?" Brittany asked, placing an arm round Santana.

"Better," Santana smiled, "Now that you're here."


	18. Alone Time

**Glee4ever123: Of course :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I find autism really interesting as well :) she may be tested later on**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah me too :)**

**Maddie18: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Um...thanks? I just prefer to write sad stories and Santana's my favourite character so I mainly write for her. It doesn't mean I like to torture her **

Chapter Eighteen: Alone Time

The two girls stood opposite each other in the janitors closet, Santana leaning up against the door with her hands in Brittany's. The door was shut and the two of them were enjoying their alone moment. Brittany took a step forwards and kissed Santana passionately on the lips.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, soon pulling away from her.

"Never better," Santana smiled as they heard a loud banging from the door, "God, who the hell is that?" Santana let go of Brittany's hands and moved away from the door, opening it up. It was the Janitor. "Oh um..." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and subtly dragged her out and along the corridor until they were out of sight. "God, how hard is it to find a private space in this school?"

"Quiet room?" Brittany suggested.

"Your mom or Mr Schue will probably soon turn up," Santana sighed.

"Under the bleachers?" Brittany asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"We could try it," Santana said, "Come on." Nobody knew that the two girls were dating and they were hoping on keeping it that way. Santana knew she would probably have to say something to Quinn at point though, she did tell her that Brittany had kissed her after all. "Does your mom know you like girls?" Santana asked as they sat on the benches under the bleachers, Santana smoking a cigarette.

"My whole family does," Brittany said, "I'm pretty open about it and everything. Does this make you bi as well then?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, removing the cigarette from her mouth, "I never really liked boys anyway and this may surprise you but I've never had a relationship, a first kiss or anything let alone sex."

"That does surprise me," Brittany giggled, "but it's nothing to be ashamed of, we're only sixteen so we're still young."

"Quinn was always the boy magnet, I never really liked them. Whilst she was out dating or staring at celebrities on TV, I just didn't care."

"Think you could be gay?" Brittany asked.

"Not sure," Santana said, "So, are we going to continue kissing now that we've found a slightly more private spot?" Santana took some breath spray out of her backpack and sprayed it into her mouth so she didn't stink of cigarette smoke. She then threw the cigarette to the floor and stamped on it to put it out. She then walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms tightly round her before kissing her hard on the lips.

"This is nice," Brittany smiled, kissing her back and Santana nodded in agreement, pulling away.

"Have you ever had a relationship?" Santana asked.

"I dated one girl when I was like fourteen," Brittany told her, "but it only lasted for about a month, nothing big. We didn't even kiss," she laughed.

"So, was your first kiss with me?" Santana asked.

"Might have been," Brittany said shyly, giggling a little. "I'm yours, huh?" Santana nodded, still feeling a bit embarrassed by that. "What do you want to be when you're older?"

"Random question," Santana said, her arms still wrapped round Brittany, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious," Brittany said, "Do you know?"

"Yeah but I don't want to say," Santana chuckled.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Is it something embarrassing?" Santana shook her head. "Then why don't you want to say?"

"Because I...okay, I want to be a writer," Santana said, "For like books and TV and I want to make films."

"Really?" Brittany asked, "That's amazing, do you write a lot?" Santana nodded, "Novels, stories, screenplays?"

"Stories mostly," Santana said, "But I'm going to try and write a novel, I just need ideas first. What do you want to do?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I'd like to be a dancer," Brittany said, "But I would also like to work with kids and teenagers who need support." Santana looked surprised at that. "Why the surprise look?" Brittany asked her.

"I just wasn't expecting the second part," Santana said, "That's great Britt-Britt."

"Probably why I've been so fascinated in you," Brittany whispered really, really quiet but Santana still heard her.

"You've been fascinated in me?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not that interesting Brittany."

"Well, I think you are," Brittany smiled, "And I'm really glad you decided to give this relationship a go Santana because the truth is, I...I really like you." Brittany leaned in and gave Santana another kiss, just as they heard Rachel yelling. Quickly, the two of them pulled apart as Rachel turned round the corner.

"There you are," Rachel said, sighing a sigh of relief, "We're all gathered in the choir room, Quinn has some sort of announcement."

"We'll be there," Santana said as Rachel ran back inside, "Come on, we best get going."

"Well, that alone time was nice," Brittany said, linking pinkies with Santana as the two girls headed inside. They walked along the corridor and entered the choir room to see everyone, including Mr Schue already in there.

"There you are," Kurt teased, "We thought we'd have to call out a search party."

"Shut up," Santana joked, flicking Kurt's forehead, "We were busy." Santana took her seat beside Kurt whilst Brittany took a seat in the empty chair beside her. Quinn was standing at front, ready to make her announcement.

"Okay," Quinn began, "now that we are all here. Santana and Puck already know about this and I...I've finally decided to try and tell you guys as well, the thing is I'm...I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kurt asked in a high pitched voice, "Really?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "I...I have no idea what I'm going to do with it yet but I hope that you'll all help and support me..."

"Of course we will," Mercedes said, getting up and going to hug her.

"Is Puck the father?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded. Santana got up and headed over to give Quinn a hug and soon everyone stood up from their seats and went to embrace Quinn in a group hug.


	19. Sleepover

**Glee4ever123: Yeah think it could be quite funny with them trying to sneak around :) and that would be super hot**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha it does sound rude but I guess it's just a general question when someone announces they're pregnant. More Brittana moments to come :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Aww, thank you, nice talking to you as well :)**

**DW: Haha, you are not sad! I smile and giggle whilst reading fanfics and books all the time :) loads of hugs for you too**

Chapter Nineteen: Sleepover

Santana was in one of those moods where she just didn't want to do anything. She was sat in the quiet room whilst Mr Schue tried to get her to do some work. Sighing deeply, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began texting and laughing away.

"Santana, enough with the phone," Mr Schue said, "Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Oh," Santana said, looking up, "Mark and Maria got it for me last night on contract, it's the new iPhone. They wanted to be able to get in contact with me and stuff whilst I was at school or out at Brittany's."

"It's ver nice of them Santana, now let's get some work done," Mr Schue said.

"I'm just texting, hold on," Santana whined. Mr Schue sighed and grabbed the phone from Santana. "Hey that's mine! Give it back!"

"Not until you get some work done," he said. Santana glared at him but turned round in her chair and started to do the work that he'd been trying to get her to do. Santana soon stood up, causing her chair to fall and began to rip up the work.

"I can't do this stupid work!" She yelled, "It's too hard!"

"That's enough," he calmed her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Just give me my fucking phone so I can text Britt!" She screamed at him.

"You're not doing any texting, now sit back down," he said angrily. Santana glared at him more and kicked her chair in anger. "Santana, this is silly," Mr Schue said, grabbing hold of her.

"No, leave me alone!" She started screaming, kicking him to try and get out of his grasp, "Just get off of me!" He held onto her arm and took her over to the couch, sitting her down on it. "Go away!" She screamed as Linda walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's fine now," the teacher sighed as Santana began to calm down. "Just stay in here with her, I need to make a phone call," Linda nodded as Mr Schue walked out.

"Everything okay Santana?" Linda asked.

"Can I have my phone back?" Santana asked her. Linda saw the iPhone that Mr Schue had placed on the table before walking out and picked it up before handing it to Santana. "I have a text from Brittany. She's asking if I can go over tonight."

"Well I'm out anyway," Linda said, "But I trust you enough to leave you girls alone."

"Really?" Santana asked, "No one would trust me because I run away."

"I know you won't do that when you're with Brittany," Linda smiled, "besides, you need a little bit of independence." Santana nodded and thanked her quietly as Mr Schue walked back in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Okay Santana, I have given your foster parents a call and this letter is for you to give to them," he handed it to Santana, "And I will be making sure you get it so don't go flushing it down the toilet or tossing it in the trash or anything."

"I wouldn't do that," Santana muttered and turned onto her side to face the wall, wanting to be left alone.

* * *

"So, did you get your phone back then?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded proudly, "Good, I'm really glad that you can actually sleep over tonight. I've never had a sleepover before and I am so excited."

"Well Mark and Maria are more laid back than my other foster parents," Santana said, "And your mom said she trusts me when I'm with you because she doesn't think I'll run away when I'm here."

"I can't believe your foster parents brought you the brand new iPhone," Brittany said in shock, "You're so lucky." Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "Want some popcorn?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head. "Santana, why don't you eat?"

"Just don't," she whispered.

"There must be a reason," Brittany said, "Why? You must be starving."

"I just...I'm just fat, I need to lose weight and I...I dunno, I can't eat because every time I do I feel like I need to throw up."

"Do you get counselling for it?" Brittany asked.

"I used to," Santana said, "But it didn't go well, the most I get at the moment are small sessions with Miss Pillsbury and sometimes Quinn talks to me as well. Depending what mood I'm in, I will have a small something like an apple or something."

"You're not fat though," Brittany said, "And I never lie, you're beautiful."

"Thanks," Santana smiled, glancing up at the clock, "We should head to bed soon, it's almost half twelve in the morning."

"Are you kidding?" Brittany giggled, "It's a sleepover, we could stay up for as long as we like."

When Santana and Brittany were finally asleep, it had gone three in the morning. Santana soon woke up wearily with a yawn and rubbed at her tired eyes. She saw Brittany asleep beside her, clutching her stuffed duck with Lord Tubbington lying across her stomach. She climbed out of bed, slipped on her zip up jacket and headed outside to Brittany's balcony that she had attached to her bedroom. The doors had been shut but Santana managed to open them and step out onto it. She looked out into the distance and took a cigarette out of her jacket pocket. Lighting up, she stood there and smoked it in peace and quiet.

"Santana," she heard Brittany say from behind her and turned round to see her standing by the doors, "There you are, I woke up and thought you'd run off."

"Just needed some fresh air," Santana whispered as Brittany kissed her cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again," Brittany smiled, stroking Santana's hair, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana nodded, "Just needed some fresh air and a smoke," Santana then put her cigarette out and dropped it over the edge of the balcony, "you didn't need to come and look for me."

"Well I woke up and you weren't there," Brittany said, "I just panicked."

"I'm fine," Santana said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "You ready to get back into bed now? I've had my fresh air."

"Sure," Brittany giggled, wrapping an arm round her girlfriend's shoulder and leading her back into the bedroom, shutting the doors to the balcony behind her.


	20. RIP Cory Monteith

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Naya 3: Thanks, I'd love to be a writer so people saying I have talent means a lot. And I'm sure other people would be able to write it just as good as well :)**

**DW: Haha thanks, love your reviews and glad you like the story :)**

**Guest: Aww, you're making me blush :)**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Yeah I often write depressive stuff making me seem depressive lol. And I am at the moment working on my second novel, I have ideas down but I just need a beginning :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I think Britt would be good for Santana :)**

**singlevow: Here is more :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah it won't help her but I guess he's the teacher who knows how violent Santana can get. Brittany will be good for her :)**

**READ THIS NOTE:**** So guys, I'm a little upset today because I woke up this morning and heard the news that Cory Monteith has sadly passed away. He's only 31 and still so very young. Glee was there at my worst times when I was going through hurting myself and being bullied and every single cast member is an inspiration for me. I actually had a cry, hearing this news and there is my sister who is totally insensitive and says "oh it's fine, he probably brought it on himself." She knows he had a drug addiction but I did almost punch her for that, not joking. I am still in shock and feel ever so sad about this and I'm hoping they do an episode in Season 5 dedicated to him because he is a truly good, talented guy who deserves it. R.I.P Cory and we will all miss you loads. I will never forget the man who helped me feel good about myself and helped me to stop hurting myself. Love you lots Lumps the Clown xxx**

**So, this story may not be about Finn in particular but I feel the need to dedicate this chapter to him so enjoy and I know that he will always be in our hearts.**

_"Don't Stop Believing and Keep Holding On" _

Chapter Twenty: R.I.P Cory Monteith

"So, me and Brittany have decided to give the relationship a go," Santana said as she sat with Quinn in the quiet room, "just to let you know," she added and shrugged her shoulders. "Look, we're not being totally open about it so don't go telling everyone okay?"

"I won't," Quinn shook her head with a smile, "I'm really proud of you Santana, to be honest I think Brittany could be quite good for you, come here," she held her arms out and hugged her. "Look, I have a doctor's appointment in about half an hour so I should get going."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Santana offered.

"No sweetie," Quinn said, "I don't want you to miss class. Puck's coming with me anyway, I'll tell you how it went later though," she gave Santana one last hug and left the quiet room. Santana sighed deeply and turned round in her chair to get on with homework when the door opened. At first, she thought Quinn had forgotten something and then she smiled thinking it might be Brittany but when she turned round, she saw that it was Finn.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Santana asked coldly, turning back round to get on with her work.

"Didn't know you'd be in here," Finn sighed coming to stand at the table beside Santana, "Math homework, huh?" Santana nodded her head, fiddling with her pen, "need any help?"

"And why would you offer to help me?" Santana asked, scowling at the tall boy.

"Look," he sighed again and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her, "I know we've never really gotten along but I would like us to maybe think about being friends. I'm sorry I've been one of those people to call you attention seeking when you act out and stuff but now I realise that you can't help that, it's no picnic for us but..."

"Well, it's no picnic for me either," Santana muttered under her breath, "I hate it Finn. Every time I kick off like that, I wish I could stop it and the truth is I can't and no one apart from maybe Quinn and maybe Brittany even understands."

"You and Britt have become quite good friends," he pointed out and she nodded, "That's good, can we be friends? I really am sorry Santana, I know you can't help it and I actually feel for you. You're so brave and you haven't even been diagnosed with anything."

"The teachers think I'm autistic," Santana whispered, "and my new foster parents think that too, I might have to go to the doctor's again."

"So what if you are?" Finn asked. "We'll all still love you, there could be worst things in the world."

"I guess," Santana shrugged and smiled at him, "thanks, never thought you would be the one to make me feel better."

"I come along when you least expect it," he chuckled.

"That you do Finn," Santana laughed, "that you do."

"So, can your new found friend help you with your homework?" He asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Santana smiled, "I'm really struggling with it."

"Let's have a look," Finn said, taking the book from her, "I'm actually good with math." Finn and Santana began working through the problems together when Finn spoke. "So, anything going with you and Brittany yet? Everyone can see it happening between you two."

"If I told you, you promise not to tell anyone about it?" Santana asked and he nodded. "I'm only telling you this because you asked but me and Britt are seeing each other, we want to see where things go first before we actually tell anyone. It's only Quinn that knows so please don't say anything."

"I won't say anything to anyone, I'm happy for you though," Finn said, "Britt's a great girl for you."

"Yeah she really is," Santana said, blushing a little, "Why did you see it all happening? You all knew I wasn't gay, well, didn't think I was gay anyway."

"It's just the way the two of you acted around each other, that's all," Finn said.

"I've just never been happier," Santana said, "I know I still have my problems because they won't go away overnight but she makes me want to be a better person you know?"

"I think she's the right person for you," Finn nodded, "and everyone else does too."

"Thanks Finn," Santana thanked him, "It's been nice talking to you like this instead of insulting each other all the time."

"I am sorry about that," Finn nodded in agreement, "I just didn't understand but I do now and I want to move past all the hate between us."

"I think we can do that," Santana said.

"Good, you're all done then San," Finn said, "Do you understand it now?"

"Yeah," Santana said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Finn said with a smile and the two of them hugged for the first ever time.

**Wow, writing this chapter made me cry. I know some people out there hate Finn but I just feel it needed to be a nice chapter dedicated to Cory 3 **


	21. I'll Stand by You

**Santanalover16: R.I.P. Hopefully, he's looking down on us and singing I'll Stand By You :')**

**Doodle91xxx: I miss him so much, feels like part of me has just been taken away. I can't... :( I know we all feel like that but I think the only thing we can do is just to stay strong. He deserved a chapter dedicated to him :)**

**slbsp-33: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Very tragic, Cory was an amazing, talented guy and he doesn't deserve to leave us, R.I.P.**

**LaurenKnight13: I was never a Finn fan but I loved Cory, I loved his voice and his bad dancing and his drumming. I know he's in a good place, drumming away and still doing what he loves though :)**

**Glee4ever123: I feel so sorry for Lea. I am dreading her first tweet since the death and cannot imagine what she is going through bless her. They need to dedicate an episode to him and I hope they kill Finn off in the show so we get an actual proper tribute to the greatest man alive, Cory Monteith :) **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. I woke up this morning, thinking it was a nightmare and my heart sunk when I realised it was real. I saw a picture on Twitter of candles, his jacket and a can't dance sign with little notes outside Paramount Studios and that was when I lost it and burst into tears. I'd only ever cried a little when I found out so it felt kind of good to get it off my chest. No one really understands apart from you guys and the other gleeks on Twitter so thanks :) I just wish Cory was alive to read the chapter that I dedicated especially for him.**

**Also, let's all pray for Lea Michele and hope that she's alright. She will need support from everyone. **

Chapter Twenty One: I'll Stand by You

"Okay, so how was your doctor's appointment Quinn?" Mercedes asked as the entire glee club, minus Santana gathered in the choir room. Santana was in a meeting with Linda, even though she didn't want to be.

"It was really good," Quinn said, "I do just want to find out the sex of the baby already though, I'm so impatient."

"Would you like a girl or a boy?" Kurt asked but Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. The door then opened and Mr Schue and Linda walked in, without Santana. "Where's Santana?" Kurt asked, confused.

"That's the thing," Linda said, "have you seen her?"

"No, we haven't," Finn shook his head, "Why?"

"She ran off," Linda said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"What?" Brittany squealed, "Mom, where is she?"

"We don't know," Mr Schue said, "Has she come in here at all? Linda only turned her back for like a second and she just fled the office, have any of you seen her? We really need to find her."

"She's not come in here at all," Rachel said, "Do you want us to help you look for her?"

"It'd be a big help," Mr Schue nodded, "If you'd just look around the school, outside, inside, everywhere and if none of us find her we'll call the police and head out into the streets."

"I'll check outside," Rachel offered and left. Quinn went with her as well as Kurt and Mercedes whilst everyone else looked in random classrooms of the school and even on the roof and behind the bike sheds near the front entrance. Brittany wandered down the corridor alone and saw the front doors of the school. She glanced around her but saw no one so decided to hear out into the streets to look for Santana by herself.

As she crossed the road to the park, she remembered something that Santana had once told her. They'd been talking and she couldn't remember the exact words but Santana had mentioned her old house where she had lived when she was younger. It was apparently empty now and no one lived there but Brittany didn't know the address. She remembered Santana saying something about it being by an old wooded area and she knew that there was one of those just down the road so she decided to go and check it out. It was starting to rain but she didn't care. She kept on walking down the path before turning left. There was a little alleyway to her right, leading down to the woods so she turned down it and walked on. It was dark, scary and wet but she was determined to find her girlfriend. She walked through the woods, jumping at every little noise or every scurry of a mouse or squirrel. Soon, she arrived at a tall house standing at the very end.

"Maybe this is it," Brittany whispered to herself, noticing that it did indeed look empty and deserted. She took a deep breath and bravely walked up the stony path, knocking lightly on the door. No answer. Slowly, she gave the front door a very small push and all on it's own, it opened. "Santana," Brittany whispered quietly, walking inside, "are you in here?" She asked nervously. She checked every single room downstairs but nothing so she went to make her way up the creaking staircase, one of the stairs giving way beneath her feet. Brittany quickly gripped the bannister and stepped over it, making her way up the rest of the stairs. One of the doors was shut and had old stickers stuck all over it so she opened it and noticed her girlfriend sitting on the floor with a pile of cushions, her head leaning against the wall. "Santana."

"How did you find me?" Santana questioned quietly, looking up.

"I know you too well sweetheart," Brittany said, going to sit beside her and stroke her hair, "what are you doing here? Everyone is worried sick and Mr Schue may even have to call the police, you don't want that do you?"

"I just miss them so much Brittany," Santana confessed, moving her head and leaning it onto Brittany's shoulder.

"I thought things were okay with Mark and Maria," Brittany said.

"They are but it's not the same," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know whenever I was upset," Brittany said with a smile, kissing Santana's forehead, "mom would sing to me. I think I have the perfect song." She gave Santana another kiss and softly began to sing to her.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And_ _I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

"Thank you so much Brittany," Santana sniffled with tears streaming down her face, staring into the blonde's eyes, "that has made me feel so much better."

"So," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers, "How about we get you back to school, huh?"

"Sure," Santana nodded, wrapping her arms round her neck, "I love you."

"And I love you," Brittany said, kissing her, "And I will always stand by you."

**Emotional chapter especially as I was listening to Cory's version of that song whilst writing it :) stay strong Gleeks! **


	22. Dinner for Two

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much :)**

**Santanalover16: Thank you and yeah I always cry whilst listening to that song**

Chapter Twenty Two: Dinner for Two

"It was really nice of you to invite everyone over for dinner Rachel," Quinn said, going to stand next to Rachel in the kitchen, watching her cook. Rachel had invited everyone from glee over for the evening, as her dad's were out. Quinn was four months pregnant and just kept hovering by Rachel. "Smells good."

"Quinn, I know you're hungry but be patient," Rachel giggled and got back to cooking.

"It's not my fault," Quinn pouted, "It's the baby, I'll just go and see Britt and San." Rachel nodded as Quinn left the kitchen and went into the living room. Brittany and Santana were on the couch watching TV, Santana resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Hey you two lovebirds, bet you're dying to kiss huh?" Santana laughed and nodded. "This is why you should tell everyone, saves dating in secret."

"We're not ready," Santana said sharply.

"Well," Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I...I'm kind of ready."

"What?" Santana asked, looking up from Brittany's shoulder.

"Sorry San but I don't like doing all this in secret," Brittany said, "I'd like everyone else apart from Quinn and Finn to know, sorry Santana but it's how I feel."

"We're not telling anyone," Santana said.

"Honey, what is so bad about that?" Quinn asked, coming to sit on the other side of Santana, "They're all supportive, they should know that you two are dating. You don't need to be scared."

"I'm not scared! Is that what you think?" Santana screamed at her.

"No," Quinn put her hands up in defence, "No, that is not what I think. I was just wondering why you didn't want anyone else to find out, you told me and Finn."

"Yeah well I trust you," Santana mumbled, "And Finn asked."

"Didn't you tell me that Finn asked and then said that everyone was waiting for you two to come out, sounds like they already know to me but are just waiting for you guys to announce it."

"Shut up and leave me alone," Santana said, cuddling closer to Brittany and pushing Quinn away from her.

"Dinner's ready!" Rachel called, bringing all of the food through to the dining room. Everyone else had been outside but they all came in at once when they heard Rachel. Quinn rubbed Santana's shoulder and headed up to the table but Brittany and Santana remained on the couch.

"Aren't you coming to just have a little something?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"No," she shook her head, "I only came for you, I'm just going to carry on watching some TV."

"You need something Santana, how about I bring over a plateful of stuff for you and you can eat it in here," Brittany suggested. Santana smiled thankfully at her but shook her head. "A very tiny plateful then?"

"I don't want anything Brittany," Santana told her, "Honestly sweetie, I'm okay." Brittany faintly nodded and headed to the table.

"I've seen her eat stuff before," she whispered to Quinn.

"Well," Quinn shrugged, "That's only when she's been in the mood and if she does, it's something very small or something healthy like an apple." Brittany glanced over at Santana who was smiling and laughing at something that was on TV. There was a gap between the dining room and the living room so people could easily see through. "Don't worry about her Brittany, honestly she's fine."

"Well she needs something," Brittany said, grabbing a plate and spooning some meat, a few vegetables and gravy onto a plate. It was a small portion but she knew that Santana wouldn't have a big plate. She picked it up and took it through to the living room for Santana. "I know you said you didn't want anything but you need something. I'll bring my food over as well and we can sit together."

"You don't have to..." Santana went to say but Brittany went back over to the table and grabbed her plate of food, walking back over to Santana, "You don't have to sit with me."

"I want to," Brittany said, "Just the two of us, we can watch TV and eat. If you don't want it all then that is fine but just try to eat a little bit."

"Alright," Santana nodded faintly, cutting up her meat, "Rachel doesn't even like meat, she's vegan."

"I think she made herself something different," Brittany smiled, "But Quinn's kind of craving meat because of her pregnancy and she thought it'd be nice if we have this instead of vegan food."

"Nice of her, thinking of us for a change," Santana joked, laughing a little and taking a very, tiny bite out of her chicken. "So, dinner for two then?" Santana asked. "Seeing as the others decided to stay at the table."

"Who cares?" Brittany asked, grabbing the remote control to see what was on, "Tom and Jerry! Oh my god Santana, can we watch it? I love this cartoon, I haven't seen it in ages."

"Course we can watch it Britt," Santana laughed, "I quite liked it as a kid anyway."

"So, do you have to be home by a certain time?" Brittany asked.

"Nine with Mark and Maria," Santana said, "They are such pushovers, it's unbelievable."

"Surely, you like that though," Brittany said, her eyes on the TV and Santana just shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, she wasn't sure if Mark and Maria being pushovers was a good thing or a bad thing. They still got mad when she ran away or kicked off but they bought her things and let her stay out longer than before. "Food nice?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah but I've had enough now," Santana said, placing her plate on the coffee table. Brittany didn't push her, she'd had a little bit and that was the main thing. "So, do you prefer Tom or Jerry?"

"I like Tom," Brittany said, "Because he's a cat."

"Me too," Santana smiled, "Thanks for the food Brittany, I know I didn't eat much but it was a really nice thought anyway."

"Don't mention it sweetheart," Brittany said, "Anything to help you."


	23. News

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah wish I had a best friend like that lol, love talking to you :)**

**Santanalover16: Thanks so much :)**

**LaurenKnight13: It is a really sad loss :( still can't believe it and miss him so much. I feel so sorry for Lea. I wouldn't be able to go back so I admire the cast for doing that**

**Glee4ever123: Hopefully :)**

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update. Been busy and had a bit of a writers block but here is an update for you all, hope you still like the story.**

Chapter Twenty Three: News

Santana and Brittany were hanging outside during free period, messing about and having a good laugh with each other. They'd sat on the grass making daisy chains and were now playing a small one on one game of soccer. Quinn soon came running down the steps and over to the two girls.

"I'll take over from here Britt," Quinn said, placing her bag down on the grass, "You've had her long enough." The students, mostly Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany were trying to take turns with Santana as she always needed someone to watch her.

"No, I'm fine with her," Brittany said with a smile. "It's a nice day out and I would rather be hanging out with her anyway."

"Brittany, you need a break," Quinn said. "Kurt and Rachel told me that you refused them earlier as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing," Quinn sighed, "It's just, we're so glad that San has someone other than us to keep an eye on her and stuff like that but lately Britt, you seem to be taking over and that's not us being jealous or being mean to you or anything. It's the fact that we would all like to spend time with her as well because she's our friend too, you know? We've not spent much time with her these past couple of weeks."

"Okay," Brittany nodded, crossing her arms and watching Santana kick the ball about, "I'll have the break, sorry I didn't realise what I was doing Quinn."

"You don't need to say sorry Brittany," Quinn told her. Brittany went to walk off, Santana running over.

"Where are you going B?" She called.

"I'm going to grab something to eat," Brittany called back, "And see my mom okay? I'll be back later but Quinn will be here."

"Sure," Santana nodded as Brittany headed inside, "Want to have a bit of a kick about Quinn?" Santana asked, turning to the blonde. "Just like we used to?"

"I would love to," Santana smiled as Santana threw the ball for her to catch, "Not too rough though, okay? You know I'm no good."

"Of course not," Santana smiled at her, laughing a little, "don't worry, I'll take it easy." Quinn threw it back and Santana kicked it slowly towards Quinn who just gave her a look.

"Really San?" She scoffed.

"You told me to be easy on you so that's what I'm doing," Santana said.

"Not that easy," Quinn giggled.

"Fine, come on, let's play properly," Santana said, kicking it harder to her, "So, what were you talking to Britt about earlier?"

"I just needed to talk to her about something," Quinn sighed.

"Come on Quinn, tell me," Santana pleaded as Quinn kicked the ball back to her.

"Look, we love Britt," Quinn mentioned, "but she's just been spending a lot of time with you and whenever one of us comes over to spend time with you, she sends us away and says she doesn't want to leave you alone and like I told her, we're not jealous. It's just that we want to spend time with you too."

"I have noticed that myself," Santana said, "How did she take it?"

"She took it well actually," Quinn said, "You angry?"

"No of course not," Santana shook her head, "I want to spend time with you guys to." Quinn smiled and hugged her as they continued to play soccer.

* * *

Santana arrived home that night to see Maria in the living room, watching TV and drinking tea. Santana placed her bag down and slipped her shoes on before going in to see her.

"Hey, good day at school?" Maria asked.

"It was okay," Santana nodded.

"Have you got any homework?" She asked and Santana nodded again. "Well, you can get started on that in a minute and we can help you if you like but we would like to speak to you about something." They headed into the kitchen where Santana saw Mark.

"Have I done something wrong?" Santana asked. "Are you guys kicking me out as well?"

"No honey, it's okay," Mark said, shaking his head, "We just want to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?" Santana asked.

"Well every year we go away for two weeks or more and this year we have decided to go to Hawaii and want to know if you'd like to join us. We really want you there and you'll have an amazing time."

"Oh, wow," Santana said, shocked, "You sure you want me there?"

"Of course we do sweetie," Maria said, "you're apart of this family whether you like it or not so what do you say?"

"I'd love to go," Santana nodded with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Mark said in excitement, "Now you can go shopping and buy loads of new stuff for the vacation."

"This is amazing," Santana said, still in shock, "I can't wait."

"I knew you'd be excited," Maria said, "Now go off and do that homework you promised you'd do." Santana smiled shyly and headed out, picking up her bag and walking up to her room. She slammed her bag down on her bed, opened up her window and began to tie the bedsheets together. She wasn't running away, not necessarily. She just had to go to Brittany's house and tell her girlfriend the good news so swinging the bedsheets out of the window, she climbed down them and ran off towards Brittany's house.


	24. Supportive Friends

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep and yeah it will**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I like these foster parents :) I kinda hated the others lol**

**LaurenKnight13: You know what Santana's like, she likes to break the rules lol :) yeah and maybe that's it**

**Hey guys, I hope you all still like this story and don't feel like it's dragging. Just let me know please so if so, I can move things along.**

Chapter Twenty Four: Supportive Friends

Santana arrived at school in a bad mood, like the worst mood ever. She got out of Maria's car and slammed the door shut before storming up the steps to the front entrance. Maria quickly rummaged in her coat for the keys, locked the car and ran after her foster daughter. Quinn and Kurt were hanging outside and jumped when the school doors slammed and Santana stormed through them.

"This is going to be a looooong day," Kurt said to Quinn who nodded nervously in agreement.

"Sweetie, calm down," Maria said, rubbing Santana's shoulder and stuffing the car keys into her coat pocket. Santana just pursed her lips together and glanced around the busy corridors just as Linda and Mr Schue walked started heading down. "Look, it may not have been good news but you have a lot of support around you."

"What's going on?" Mr Schue asked, looking at Santana, "I know that look. Linda, take her to the quiet room before she breaks something."

"Not the best day for jokes," Maria warned the teacher quietly, holding a hand up to him. Santana remained where she was and folded her arms angrily across her chest. "Took her to the doctor a while back like you suggested."

"And?" Mr Schue asked.

"She's actually been diagnosed with autism," Maria said.

"Oh Santana," Linda said sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't want that result to come out."

"Come here," Mr Schue tried to hug Santana but she shrugged him away, Maria putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe we could go somewhere more private?" Maria suggested. She looked around and saw that some of the students were beginning to stare at them. Linda nodded and took them to the quiet room.

"So, what's going to happen re school wise?" Maria asked as Santana sat next to her in silence, arms still crossed with a look of anger on her face. "I just want what's best for this one here."

"Well, we all want that," Linda said, "But we'll have to discuss it with the principal first. We don't think it'll be a problem, we'll just set schedules for Santana and do more one to one sessions with her as well. It's going to be a huge change for her and the other students as well but we'll do our best to help her."

"That sounds great," Maria smiled, "Myself and Mark would like to know if you could send daily notes home with her just so we know how she gets on during the day and what we have to work on at home and that."

"I think we can do that," Linda smiled back.

"You've been quiet Santana," Mr Schue spoke up, "is everything that we discussed okay?" Santana shrugged her shoulders but soon broke down crying. Maria placed an arm round her and gave her a hug.

"It's not fair!" Santana screamed in tears, "why did this have to happen to me?"

"It's okay," Maria soothed, hugging her, "Sweetie, there are worst things happening to people out there like cancer for example. We will help you though."

"I have a class," Mr Schue sighed, glancing at his watch and turning to Linda, "Can you have Santana in here?"

"I have a meeting," Linda said, shrugging her shoulders, "I wish I could but I can't get out of it. Doesn't Santana have your class?"

"She does but she just clearly isn't up for class," he said, "don't worry, if she's with me she should be okay. Thanks for coming in with her Maria," he thanked, standing up.

"No problem," Maria nodded, kissing Santana on the head and standing up, "I have to head off now honey but you be good and I'll pick you up later."

"I'm not a baby," Santana sniffed, wiping her watery eyes.

"I know," she laughed, "see you later," Maria thanked Mr Schue and Linda once more and shook their hands before leaving. Mr Schue nodded towards the door at Santana then. She nodded back and stood up to head to Spanish class with him.

"Sorry I'm late class," he apologised when he and Santana walked into the room to see the students already in their seats, "take your seat Santana." Santana nodded but went to sit on the floor in her usual corner at the back of the classroom. "Do you not want to come and sit at the front with me on a more comfortable seat?" He sighed, walking over to her. Santana shook her head so he just made his way back to the front of the classroom.

"Do you want me to go and sit with her Mr Schue?" Rachel offered.

"If you could Rachel," he nodded, "she's really upset at the moment and I know you're on form with your Spanish so I'm not worried with you missing a bit."

"Can't I go and sit up there with her?" Brittany asked, glancing across at her girlfriend. "I can help her."

"No Brittany, you stay right there okay?" He asked, "Rachel's perfectly fine at handling this. You need to work a lot on your Spanish, especially if we have that test coming up."

"Fine," Brittany groaned, feeling annoyed and angry.

"Hey beautiful," Rachel smiled, sitting down on the floor next to Santana. Santana just turned to her with a weak smile. "What's going on in that amazing head of yours?" Santana began crying silently, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Hey it's okay, I've got you, come on."

"I've been diagnosed with autism," Santana sobbed out, sniffling a little.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay," Rachel whispered, stroking at Santana's hair, "it's okay, I know it's tough news to get but you'll be fine, you have so many people to support you. Look around this room, you have me, you have Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mr Schue and even Finn. You've also got Mark and Maria and Linda and probably everybody else in glee."

"I know," Santana nodded, "I just wish my parents were here Rachel, they always knew what to say and do for me you know?"

"I know sweetie, it's going to be okay. Now how about you put that amazing smile on that face of yours?" She asked, making Santana laugh a little.

"I'll try," she giggled.

"Good because I don't want to beat it out of you," Rachel joked.

"Yeah right," Santana laughed.

"I could try if I wanted," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Of course you could," Santana scoffed, snuggling more into Rachel. Brittany soon came and knelt in front of them. "Hey Britt, I thought Mr Schue told you to stay in your seat."

"I finished my work," Brittany whispered, "Don't tell him but Quinn did most of it, she knew I wanted to come and chat with you. What happened?"

"I have autism," Santana admitted to her quietly, "I've actually been diagnosed with it by the doctor."

"Oh," Brittany hung her head, not really knowing what to say, "You only let Rachel comfort you when you're upset."

"You can hug me Brittany," Santana smiled, removing her head from Rachel's shoulder, "I don't mind, come here." Brittany smiled and gave Santana a tight squeeze, kissing her cheek, "You give amazing hugs."

"You too," Brittany smiled, rubbing her back, "and everything will be okay, you know? I'm here for you, always have been and always will. You're my girlfriend Santana and I...I love you, I will always be here for you no matter what."

**So I already said this in "Don't Give Up" but I have finished typing up and editing my manuscript, I've written a summary and a query letter and I have found a publishing company. I just need to buy an envelope, stamps and then my book will be off to the publishers :) yay!**


	25. Catching Up

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Aww, thanks so much for the review :)**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**Santanalover16: I like Mark and Maria :) and thanks for reading my stories **

**Glee4ever123: Yeah nice Brittana moment :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yay 200th review! And thanks, I know it'll take a while but I hope it goes okay and I hope I'll at least get a response from someone :)**

**Thanks so much guys for reading and reviewing this story. I didn't know it'd become this popular but I am sooooo glad you all like it. I wouldn't have carried this story on if it wasn't for you guys and there is still loads more to come! **

**Enjoy xxx **

Chapter Twenty Five: Catching Up

"So, I hear that you have just been diagnosed with autism," Jacob said as he held a microphone in front of Santana's face, one of the boys from the AV Club standing in front of them with a video camera. Santana grabbed a tray of food and turned to Jacob, flicking her ponytail.

"Yeah it basically means that I kick off and scream whenever I feel like it, don't understand how other people feel and oh, it also means that everyone can treat me like I'm about two years old," she spat sarcastically and then scoffed, "and BTW that was a little thing called sarcasm, it doesn't mean that at all."

"Santana!" Brittany called, skipping over with her ponytail bouncing up and down. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana smiled and walked off to have lunch with Brittany.

"What was that all about?" Brittany asked, glancing over her shoulder at Jacob.

"He was just interviewing me about my autism but I wouldn't give him much," Santana said as they headed outside to a table and sat down at it to eat lunch. "You haven't noticed," Santana smiled at Brittany.

"I noticed that you were eating if that's what you mean," Brittany giggled, tipping salt over her fries, "what brought that on?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugged, "My life just seems to be getting slightly easier to deal with. I mean, sure I have been diagnosed with autism and my parents are still dead and I still miss them but..." she then pulled out her cell phone to check her messages, "I have a great foster family and an awesome girlfriend, I think I'm starting to get my confidence back a little."

"Well I'm glad," Brittany smiled, "It's nice watching you eat, even though it is all healthy stuff."

"I'm not even allowed cakes or candy or chocolate or anything anyway," Santana said, biting into her apple.

"Why is that?" Brittany asked, confused. Who wouldn't be allowed any of that stuff?

"Mark and Maria just don't allow me to eat it," Santana said, "But I don't mind." They continued eating, watching the football players out in the distance and enjoying the sunshine together.

"What are you doing tonight?" Brittany finally spoke.

"Going out with Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Finn," Santana told her. "Why?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come round or something," Brittany said quietly, feeling quite disappointed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," Santana apologised but then nudged her arm, "Hey, we'll do something another time, yeah?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "that sounds good."

* * *

"Oh my god, did that really happen?" Rachel laughed as the five of them crowded round a table at Breadstix, tucking into their salads and spaghetti and meatballs. A pot of breadsticks stood in the middle of the table for them all to share. Finn nodded and took a sip of his drink, trying not to laugh and spit it over everyone. "What did you do?"

"What could I do?" Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"God, I think I'd die if that happened to me," Quinn giggled, "and the baby seemed to find it pretty funny as well."

"You're getting big now Quinn," Rachel said, "when do you find out the sex?"

"Next week hopefully," Quinn smiled, rubbing her stomach, "I can't wait, Puck seems just as excited as I am which is great. I'm still not sure if I'm keeping it or not yet."

"Why not?" Rachel asked with a mouthful of food, "You seem so excited."

"I'm sixteen guys," Quinn reminded them, "Can I really look after a baby at that age? I'm beginning to think if adoption and giving it away to a family who can look after it better will be easier? I don't know."

"Just take some time to think about it," Kurt said and Quinn nodded at him.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Quinn said, "It's been so long since we all just hung out outside of school."

"So, you're eating San?" Kurt asked, glancing towards Santana who was actually eating her salad, not spooning it around her plate or picking at it like she usually did.

"Yeah," Santana nodded faintly, "is that okay?"

"Course it is," Quinn squealed, getting up and walking round to Santana, "I'm so proud of you right now, this is awesome." Santana just smiled shyly as Quinn went back to her seat.

"Oh guess what I haven't told you?" Santana asked. "Mark and Maria are taking me to Hawaii, how awesome is that?"

"That's amazing Santana," Rachel said, "How long are you going for?"

"Two weeks," Santana said, "And Maria is taking me shopping to buy new clothes for it."

"I'm so jealous right now," Kurt said. "Take photos, won't you? We all want to see the amazing time that you're having when you get back. Will you be going during school time?" Santana nodded. "You lucky thing."

"How are you anyway Santana, after hearing the news?" Finn asked.

"Alright," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "but can we not talk about that? I'd rather just have a nice friendly catch up and forget all about school, you know?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "That sounds like a good plan to me."

**Hope you liked the chapter. Also, do you think Quinn should keep Beth in this or put her up for adoption? Let me know :) **


	26. Calming Down

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks :)**

**beastielou98: Okay :)**

**JessieStorm40: Okay thanks for letting me know :)**

**Guest: I was going to have that happen but also wanted just a cute scene between San and her old friends. It's nice sometimes. Lots of Brittana in this chapter though don't worry :) and she wasn't exactly being rude because she suggested another time :)**

Chapter Twenty Six: Calming Down

Santana walked into school late, as in very late. It was five past eleven when she arrived. Mark was with her this time and he walked her in and across to Linda's office. She was sitting at her desk, flicking through papers.

"Sorry we're late," he apologised, shutting the door, "It's just been a difficult morning."

"That's okay," Linda smiled politely, "what happened?" She asked, aiming the question at Santana but Mark answered instead.

"She slept through her alarm clock, none of us realised and her whole routine has basically just gone out of the window. She's been in a bad mood all morning and I'm really sorry but I can't stay long. I've been called into work for an emergency and my wife couldn't bring her today."

"That's fine, go," Linda said, "we can handle it, don't worry." Mark nodded and rubbed Santana's shoulder before smiling at her and walking out of the office. "So, I think it's a day for the quiet room don't you think?" Linda said. "Come on."

Santana was sat in the quiet room later on with Mr Schue whilst Linda did work in the office. She had to write a report on how Santana had been getting on at school lately. Mr Schue was trying to get Santana to do work but the girl just refused.

"I said no!" Santana screamed, stood up and threw her chair across the room. She then stormed over to the book case and pushed it over so it went crashing to the floor. Mr Schue tried grabbing hold of her but she became violent, screaming and kicking everything out of the way. The door then opened and Linda burst in.

"I heard screaming," she said in a panic, "You can hear it all the way down the corridor, what's going on?"

"I don't know," the spanish teacher shook his head, "I can't calm her."

"Right Santana, stop this young lady," Linda scolded, grabbing hold of her arm and trying to calm her down but Santana kept screaming and kicking her legs, "stop it, that's enough." Quinn then walked in with Brittany, Rachel and Kurt.

"Leave guys," Mr Schue told them, "now please."

"Maybe we can help?" Quinn suggested, scanning the messed up room.

"Not this time," Mr Schue shook his head. Quinn left with Rachel and Kurt but Brittany stayed in the quiet room, watching as Santana just kicked off. "Santana, just steady breathing and calm down."

Brittany slowly placed her bag on the floor, knelt down and unzipped it, taking out a packet of tissues. She often packed tissues, especially for school. She was quite sensitive and had always been a bit of a crier, besides they were good at removing make-up when needed. Brittany slowly made her way over to Santana, causing Linda and Mr Schue to glance up nervously. Gently and quietly, Brittany knelt in front of the Latina who'd suddenly thrown herself to sit on the floor and dabbed at her watery eyes a little with a piece of tissue. Santana's screaming subsided and her crying stopped. She remained sitting on the floor, just staring at Brittany as Brittany continued to wipe her tears.

"All better?" She asked in a gentle voice and Santana nodded faintly. "Come here," Brittany stood up and held out her hand to Santana. Santana took it and stood up with Brittany, walking over to the couch in the book corner and sitting down on it with her.

"Well, thank you Brittany," Mr Schue said, in complete shock. "That um...yeah, that...that really helped, thank you. I think I'm going to call Mark and Maria, Santana shouldn't really be at school today." Linda nodded as Mr Schue left the quiet room to make the phone call.

"Shall we read?" Brittany suggested to Santana but she shook her head in silence, "just sit here then?" Santana nodded and Brittany took out a clean tissue and wiped at the last of Santana's tears.

"You always had been good at comforting people," Linda said to Brittany, proud of her. Brittany smiled at her mom as Santana wearily rested her head against her shoulder, "she always gets tired after kicking off like that."

"She's not a baby mom," Brittany said, "so you don't need to talk about her as if she is."

"I know," Linda laughed, "just saying sweetheart."

"I'd like to be a therapist or teaching assistant when I'm older," Brittany said.

"I thought you wanted to be a dancer," Brittany pointed out.

"Well I did," Brittany shrugged, "But I think I'd mainly like to be a therapist or teaching assistant."

"Yeah?" Linda asked. "Why is that then?"

"So I can help people like Santana."


	27. An Announcement

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I feel so sorry for her :( thanks for reviewing**

**Santanalover16: It is pretty cute :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah and thank you, what do you mean how well I'm handling it all? Lol :)**

**DW: Ahh thanks so much! Hugs to you too sweetie :) **

**gleekflagfly14: Oh my god, I have never had someone say that to me before. You're welcome and I hope you do follow your dream. People like Santana do need help and support and just someone to love them. So glad I inspired you and I hope you continue to read :) good luck for the future!**

**GeminiSh: I completely get what you are saying and I will add more Brittana romantic moments and stuff because this story is Brittana like you said and I want to keep it like that :)**

Chapter Twenty Seven: An Announcement

"Quinn, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked, walking up to Quinn at school. "Privately might be best." Quinn nodded and she and Rachel headed into the library, taking a seat at a table. "Okay, what is um...what's going on with Santana and Brittany? I've noticed how they've been acting with each other and um...the other day in Spanish Britt said to Santana that she loves her and will always be her girlfriend and then she stays with her in the quiet room. Are the two of them like a couple?"

"You should really speak to them about that," Quinn told her, "Sorry Rach but it's not my business." Rachel nodded and thanked her anyway before heading off to try and find Santana and Brittany. The two of them were sitting in the choir room with each other.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing in here?" Santana asked as they stopped their conversation.

"Um...I...I wanted to ask you both a question," Rachel paused and sat down in a chair opposite them, "are um...are you two like dating or something?" Santana and Brittany were silent. They bit their lips and exchanged glances before looking back at Rachel.

"Yes," Santana sighed, "but no one does so you cannot tell anyone, okay? I know how much of a blabber mouth you can be."

"Why can't I?" Rachel asked and shrugged her shoulders. "Guys, this is great news and Quinn knows doesn't she?"

"And Finn, kind of," Santana said.

"So that's like three people already," Rachel pointed out, "why can't you tell anyone? This is great and you do know how supportive people will be of you both, don't you? Seriously guys, you should think about telling everyone."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded.

"We'll think about it," Santana said, "but for now, keep your mouth zipped."

* * *

"So, you've kissed girls before?" Santana asked as she and Brittany sat in Brittany's bedroom working on some homework. Linda was out and she often liked Brittany to have some company. She was also one of the few people to actually trust Santana home alone, when she was with Brittany that was. Brittany faintly nodded, looking up from writing. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Oh I've not had any," Brittany confessed, "my best friend who actually moved to London a while back so I don't see her anymore...anyway, she knew I was struggling with my sexuality so she offered to kiss me and we kissed and that's how I found out I liked girls."

"But you didn't date?" Santana asked.

"No she was hot and my best friend but she was straight," Brittany said, "her name was Alice."

"She sounds wonderful," Santana said.

"Are you kidding?" Brittany scoffed. "Don't be upset San, I have never loved anyone as much as I've loved you and that's the truth."

"Really?" Santana asked shyly and Brittany nodded, "what do you think about us telling people? Do you think we should?"

"I think so yeah," Brittany said, "I mean, people know that I'm bi anyway and three people already know about our relationship. Santana, we might as well just come out and tell everyone else as well."

"But Kurt got...he got so much crap when he came out of the closet," Santana said, "what if that happens to me?"

"Honey," Brittany giggled, "If anyone ever makes fun of you, you will either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

"I know," Santana sniffed, "I'm just really scared of what people would say about me behind my back."

"It's up to you," Brittany shrugged, "I just think that it's time we should tell someone, we'll have to at some point won't we?" Brittany gave Santana a reassuring smile and reached out to give her hand a gentle squeeze. Santana looked down at their held hands, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered with a small smile, "let's do it."

So, the next day Santana and Brittany texted everyone in glee club telling them to meet in the choir room first thing. They found it best to tell them first and then just go public with dating and let everyone else in the school find out for themselves. They walked into school hand in hand and made their way towards the choir room, Santana beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as they stopped outside the room. Santana nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand tighter as they entered the choir room. All heads turned to face them.

"So, what's this about guys?" Puck asked. "I have stuff to set fire to."

"Well, Britt and I kind of um...have an announcement," Santana said as she and Brittany made their way to the middle of the room.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, a few of you actually already know this," Santana spoke, squeezing Brittany's hand again, "But I...I have recently found out that I am gay and well...me and Brittany are dating."

"Whoa," Puck said with a smile, "hot," but he received a very hard slap from Kurt, "sorry."

"Really?" Kurt asked and the two girls nodded, "About time! I have been waiting for this moment."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking at Kurt.

"Come on, these two make such a cute couple," Kurt smiled, "And the way they have been acting with each other, you could clearly see it coming."

"So, are you guys okay with this?" Santana asked.

"Guys," Quinn said with a smile, "this is great and at least now, you won't have to sneak around huh?"

"It has been hard," Santana laughed, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, "But I love this one here and it's about time that we decided to go public with our relationship. I love you Brittany."

"And I love you Santana," Brittany said, holding her close and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.


	28. Upsetting Day

**Glee4ever123: Yay! Lots of public Brittana moments now :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah that's good :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Linda doesn't know they're dating yet but she does know Brittany is bi :) and glad you think I am handling it well**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Upsetting Day

"So, you and Brittany are a couple?" Mark asked as he sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Maria was doing the dishes and Santana was sat at the table opposite Mark, doing homework. Santana looked up from her homework and nodded at him. "Sorry, I'm just curious, I never understood lesbians. I'm proud of you sweetheart."

"So, you're okay with it?" Santana asked.

"Course we are," Maria smiled, "if she makes you happy sweetie."

"It's just the fact that I'm gay," Santana said, "my old foster family were totally against gays, one of the reasons I snapped at them."

"We're not against gays," Mark said, "One of Maria's best friends is gay actually," he said and Maria nodded, continuing to do the dishes.

"Thanks guys," Santana smiled, "and um...I...I have a question. You can say no if you want to but would Brittany be able to come to Hawaii with us?" Santana asked, "I haven't asked her yet but now she's my girlfriend and she's also my best friend and I'd really love it if she was there."

"If it's okay with her mother then I shouldn't see why not," Maria said. "It'd be nice to get to know her better."

"Thank you," Santana smiled, "I'll ask her this week."

"Listen Santana," Maria said gently, "have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" Santana's smile dropped and she shook her head, "Mark and I were talking and you are more than welcome to stay home if you wish."

"No," Santana sighed, "I want to go to school, it'll be a good distraction."

"Alright," Maria said, "If you're sure."

* * *

Maria made sure that Santana actually walked into school the next day before driving off. Santana slowly walked into school, holding her backpack on her back and made her way into the choir room, rubbing at her eyes and sniffling, trying her hardest not to cry. Santana hated crying in front of anyone or even in private, she hated thinking that she was weak but Quinn had always told her that it was okay and sometimes a good thing to cry. She pushed open the door to the choir room hoping for privacy but saw Quinn, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany all in there and straight away, Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms round her, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked softly.

"Hmmm," Santana nodded faintly, putting on a smile.

"I didn't think you'd actually be in today sweetie," Quinn said.

"I didn't want to be alone," Santana told her, "And Mark and Maria couldn't get the day off so here I am, I just need to keep myself busy and later I'll be going up with Mark and Maria." Quinn nodded. Kurt and Rachel then came over, also hugging Santana.

"How you holding up?" Kurt asked.

"It's just hard," Santana whispered, "every year I think I'll be able to handle it and I just can't, it's so hard." And for the first time that day, Santana just broke down crying right there.

"Ssshh," Rachel comforted, hugging her, "Ssshh San, it's okay. We know today is hard for you so just cry okay? Just let it out, no one will judge you." Santana nodded as Brittany walked over.

"San, what's the matter?" Brittany asked as Santana wiped at her watery eyes with the back of her hands, "you can tell me sweetie, has something happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment Britt," Santana sobbed, looking towards Quinn and Brittany nodded, "not because I don't want to B, I just can't okay? Sorry Quinn, I...I just need to get out of here."

"Sure," Quinn said, "We'll go to the quiet room, come on." Quinn placed an arm round Santana and the two of them walked out.

"You guys know, right?" Brittany asked, looking at Rachel and Kurt.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "but only because we have known her longer and gained her trust. Once she's ready Britt, she will tell you so just don't push her and don't be upset because she hasn't told you. She needs to be ready."

"Okay," Brittany nodded, "I'll wait. I think I'll just go and see if she's okay though." The others nodded as Brittany left the choir room. She walked into the quiet room and saw Quinn sitting on the couch with Santana next to her. Santana was resting her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn had an arm round her and was reading her a book from the bookshelf. "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Just reading San a book." Quinn said. "It usually calms her and its worked once again. You okay?"

"Yeah Rachel explained," Brittany said.

"Good, don't be upset," Quinn said, "she is like it with everyone. She usually talks to just me, Kurt and Rachel."

"I'm fine, I will be here to listen when you are ready to tell me though Santana," Brittany said.

"It's..." Santana broke down again but managed to tell Brittany. "It's the anniversary of my parents death."

"Oh sweetie," Brittany felt close to years as she went to hug Santana. "I'm here, don't cry. Are you going to visit them?"

"I'm going to get some flowers for them after school, then Mark and Maria will take me," Santana sobbed. "Thanks for the hug."

"Its okay," Brittany whispered stroking her hair. "I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to start crying in front of you."

"Hey it's okay to cry," Brittany smiled kissing her. "Okay now?"

"A bit," Santana nodded, "will you come with me after school? Please?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded, "course I will."

**Next chapter...Brittany goes with San after school to see her parents, San asks Britt about the vacation and...there may be a little romance ;) stay tuned! **


	29. Making Out

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah and thanks so much :)**

**singlevow: Thank you, glad you like it :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah, I understand how she's feeling right now. Mark and Maria are really good :)**

**Glee4ever123: It does, now that it's more public :)**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Making Out

Mark and Maria held back whilst Santana went with Brittany to visit her parents. Brittany placed an arm round Santana as they walked to the grave where Emilio and Maribel Lopez were buried.

"You okay?" Brittany whispered. Santana faintly nodded and placed the bouquet of flowers down, wiping at her eyes and cuddling close to Brittany. "Do you want to say anything?"

"I don't know," Santana choked up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Say something," Brittany said, "You'll feel better."

"Um...mom, dad," Santana managed to whisper, staring down at the gravestone and resting her head against Brittany's chest, "I um...I don't want you to worry about me, I miss you but I'm doing well and I...I love you both so much." Santana started crying harder, "sorry I...I can't carry on."

"That's okay," Brittany kissed her temple and rubbed her back, "they heard every word you said, you know?" Santana smiled at that. "And they will be looking down on their little girl, feeling ever so proud. I know."

"Thank you," Santana whispered quietly as they turned to head back to the car.

Brittany was allowed to sleep over at Santana's that night. Santana still hadn't asked Brittany to go to Hawaii with her yet but to be honest, she really wasn't in the mood to. Whilst Brittany slept, Santana slowly climbed out of bed and slipped on her sneakers. She grabbed her purple jacket and slipped into it, zipping it up to her chin before putting her baseball cap on as well. She whispered a small goodbye to Brittany, grabbed her backpack and left the room, quietly shutting the door. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where are you going?" The voice asked. Santana turned, lifted her baseball cap slightly and saw Brittany at the top of the stairs with a flashlight that she'd found under Santana's bed.

"Um...just...just to get a glass of water," Santana lied, biting at her lip.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, walking down the stairs, "with your backpack and sneakers." Santana sighed, knowing she'd been caught out. "Come on, let's go and have a chat." Santana followed Brittany into the kitchen and the two of them sat at the table. "Let's hope Mark and Maria don't wake up, huh?" Brittany asked. "What did you think you were doing Santana?"

"What do you mean?" Santana shrugged.

"You were trying to run away," Brittany pointed out, "come on sweetie, you haven't done this in so long."

"Just had a bad day," Santana said quietly. "With my um...my parents and stuff."

"Yeah but you were doing so well," Brittany said, "I know you were upset San but running away won't solve it. The police will just find you and Mr Schue will be angry and you'll worry Quinn and she doesn't need that because of the baby. What I do when I'm upset is I...I think about the good things that I have ahead of me."

"Well, what good things do I have ahead of me?" Santana asked.

"Hawaii for example," Brittany said, winking at her, "You're looking forward to that, aren't you?" Santana nodded. "Okay, what else?"

"Graduating," Santana said, "And going to college," Brittany nodded, waiting for her to carry on, "and I am also looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and having kids and getting married."

"Great," Brittany smiled, "I'm looking forward to all those things too, do you feel better?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I do. Come on, let's head back up to bed."

"And you won't run away again?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. The two girls headed upstairs and lay together in Santana's bed. Brittany planted a kiss upon Santana's lips and Santana kissed back, moaning and running her tongue along the inside of her mouth. Brittany smiled and crawled on top of Santana, pinning her on the bed and kissing her passionately. "I love you so much," Brittany gasped, pulling away.

"And I love you."

* * *

Santana decided to tell Brittany about the vacation the following week, now that she was feeling much better. Brittany was at her locker and Santana raced straight up to her, her ponytail flying out behind her and her backpack bouncing up and down on her back.

"Hey, look who's here," Brittany smiled, pulling her girlfriend into a hug and kissing her on the lips, "I told my mom that you were my new girlfriend, she's really happy for us both. You feeling better?" Santana nodded. "That's good, I hate you being so upset."

"I'm okay now, just needed some time you know?" Santana asked. "I have a question for you."

"Sure, what's that?" Brittany asked, shutting her locker door.

"You know I am going to Hawaii?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "Well, I asked Mark and Maria if you could come with us and they said that if your mom let you then it was okay."

"Really?" Brittany asked, "I thought you'd just want time with Mark and Maria, like a two week break from me."

"Don't be silly," Santana laughed, slapping her on the arm, "so, up for it? I'd love for you to come, please."

"I'll ask my mom," Brittany said, "But I would love to go to Hawaii with you."

"Yes!" Santana squealed and literally pounced on her, "come on, let's get to glee club."


	30. Booty Camp

Chapter Thirty: Booty Camp

Mr Schue had set up Booty Camp for the glee club that day, some of which were complaining. Rachel was on top form as usual and getting every single dance routine bang on, annoying most of the members. However, drama was caused when Mercedes began complaining. Quinn was allowed to sit out and just watch seeing as she was pregnant.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Mr Schue asked as Mercedes doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"I feel sick," she groaned.

"Why are you babying her?" Santana snapped.

"Look I am so busy at the moment," Mercedes groaned, "I missed breakfast. I mean, between school, glee club and booty camp, when else am I supposed to eat?" She asked, rubbing at her head.

"When the rest of us do," Santana said with her arms crossed.

"Get off of my back Santana!" Mercedes yelled, "I am doing the best I can here, okay? I turn up every day just like you and everyone else in this club so just back off okay?"

"I want more than your best," Mr Schue said, "I want outstanding, I want each and every one of you to stand out and that's only going to happen if we push ourselves to the limit."

"What limit is that then, huh?" Mercedes scoffed. "I already feel sick from it."

"Stop your moaning Mercedes," Santana put in, beginning to have a go at the diva, "and just get on with it. We are all tired and have had enough but you don't see us complaining."

"Yeah for once," Mercedes muttered under her breath.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked.

"That's enough you two!" Quinn shouted over the argument, walking over with Brittany and Kurt, "we don't need this right now."

"Come on San," Brittany added, taking hold of Santana's arm, "just walk away, okay?"

"Tell her as well then," Santana said, waving her hand at Mercedes, "she just needs to get her head out of her ass and get on with it like the rest of us. Can we just get this on with before I do something I regret?"

"From the top guys," Mr Schue sighed, "Mercedes, 1...2...3...4..." He watched as Mercedes practiced the routine they'd been doing. She soon tripped, hurting her ankle. "You okay?"

"That does it!" She yelled, getting to her feet, "I've had enough," she said before storming out of the auditorium. Mr Schue walked out after her whilst everyone sat down on the stage to wait.

"How come when I do that, I get yelled at and dragged to the quiet room?" Santana spoke up.

"Because you're special Santana," Quinn giggled, "your situation is different to Mercedes, that's all."

"How is it different?" Santana asked.

"Because you get more upset," Quinn explained, "when you get upset, you react more to the situation around you whereas Mercedes will just go somewhere to cool off. We just like to make sure you're okay."

"How the hell is that fair though?" Santana asked, "sometimes, I just want to be left alone but I never get that. It makes me more angry that people won't leave me alone or keep asking if I'm okay and I don't want that all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything to any of us?" Quinn asked.

"When should I talk to you about it?" Santana said, "I think I've mentioned it one or two times to people and it still hasn't changed. When I'm at home and I kick off, Maria sends me to my room to cool off. She doesn't bother me until at least an hour or two hours later and that is what I want."

"Where is all this coming from?" Kurt questioned.

"I think Mercedes has just made me realise a few things," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "I should be able to have the same space as everyone else even if I do kick off sometimes."

"Okay," Mr Schue sighed as he walked back in from talking to Mercedes, "is there anybody else who wants to storm out of here?" He asked jokingly and Santana raised a hand, "Don't you start as well."

"What?" Santana asked. "You asked if anyone wanted to storm out so I put my hand up because I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired and bored of doing the same thing over and over and anyways Mercedes isn't even here so what's the point of being here right now?"

"The point is Santana is to be the best." Mr Schue told her, "Mercedes will have to pick this up in her own time but you guys will already know it all."

"No," Santana shrugged, "I don't want to carry on with it so I'm not going to."

"Please San," Brittany laughed, "Listen to what he is saying to you."

"No I won't listen to him," Santana said, "I don't want to and I don't have to so back off, will you?"

"Santana, stop it!" Mr Schue raised his voice to her, "I know what you are trying to do! You're trying to make us angry at you so you can storm out just like Mercedes and it is not going to work."

"You know what," Santana sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore and you can't force me too."

"Fine, everyone just go but I want you back here tomorrow ready to work now just go," he sighed. Everyone stood up and began walking out of the auditorium. When they were outside, Santana smirked to herself, Quinn noticing.

"You're crafty, you know that," Quinn giggled.

"What? I didn't do anything," Santana chuckled.

"You know what you did missy so don't come up with that," Quinn said, "at least we're out of there now, I wasn't even dancing but I still wanted out." Santana nodded and headed off to the library to do homework. Brittany then arrived at Santana's side.

"She's amazing," Brittany said, "isn't she?"

"Guess you could call it that," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, "go follow her, go on." Brittany laughed and ran off down the corridor after her girlfriend.


	31. Second Best

**Glee4ever123: I know, I love it :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Santana is amazing! :D and yeah I wanted to cry at that bit, I also want to go to Hawaii. Never been before**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah me too :)**

**castlewalls7: I don't hate Finn either. He was a pain and horrible when he outed Santana but I don't really hate him. Besides, I love Cory :') Mr Schue is annoying me too, don't worry and I'm the one writing his character in this lol :) **

**Everyone does now know about Santana and Brittany's relationship by the way :)**

Chapter Thirty One: Second Best

"Ladies," Coach Sue smirked as she sat at the desk in her office. She had Santana and Becky sitting in chairs opposite her, both looking quite worried and scared, "I have put plastic on your seats to try and stop you from wetting yourselves with excitement. Now that Quinn Fabray has gone and got herself knocked up, you two are my new co-captains."

"What?" Santana squealed, "Co-captains!"

"I can't work with her!" Becky yelled.

"Nah uh, no way!" Santana scoffed, waving her hand at her.

"Who are you saying no way to?" Becky asked, "I have every right to refuse to work with you, right Coach? I can't work with Crazy!"

"And I don't want to work with someone who is so fricking self obsessed," Santana scoffed, "it ain't happening."

"Ladies, enough!" Sue yelled, slamming both of her hands down on the desk and causing the two girls to jump, "I won't have my two co-captains fighting like this, whether you like it or not you will be working together or you'll both hand in your uniforms and get off of my squad."

"Can I go now?" Santana asked. Before Sue could even answer, Santana stormed out of the office and down the corridors, shoving straight past Quinn, Kurt, Brittany and Rachel.

"Oh boy," Kurt said nervously, "the meeting didn't go well then." They spotted Santana walk into the quiet room and slamming the door shut.

"Let's go and see what's up," Quinn whispered. The three nodded and they headed towards the quiet room, slowly walking in. Santana wasn't sat on the couch or even at the table. She was sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and biting her nails.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Coach Sue goes and makes me and Becky fucking co-captains, doesn't she? Becky is just being a total bitch about the situation, "if that girl says one fucking word about me in front of everyone then..."

"San," Quinn interrupted, "Becky won't say anything because she won't want Sue mad at her, you know what she's like." Santana faintly nodded her head, grabbing a chair from in front of her and chucking it right across the room so it hit the back wall. "San, that's enough," Quinn said, "stop that right now. You don't have to act like that when I've just told you that everything was going to be fine. She won't do or say anything to hurt you, I promise."

"I have worked damn hard for this!" Santana yelled, "and it's all going to be ruined by one person, this is just a fucking mess right now. What am I supposed to do?"

"We will tell you," Rachel said, "You will go to every practice and competition and show Sue, Becky and everyone else that this does not bother you. You need to rise above all this San because if Linda, Mr Schue or Mark and Maria hear about this, they will take you off the squad and you know it. You can either sit in here and throw a tantrum about it or you can come with us and go to glee so it's your choice."

"Fine," Santana muttered, "when did Rachel Berry become so smart, huh? And could stand up to me?" She asked and made them all laugh.

"Yeah well you needed to hear it," Rachel said and shrugged her shoulders, "now come on, pick that chair up and let's go." Santana nodded and did as she was told, following the others out of the quiet room. Becky was walking their way.

"Finished having a little tantrum?" She asked. "Or are you going to have another one any minute because or your precious captain spot?" Santana went to step forwards but Quinn stopped her.

"Back off Becky," Quinn ordered, "Because believe me, I am not afraid to go and tell Sue what you've been doing." Becky smirked at them but walked away. "Come on Santana." Santana shoved her off though and stormed off. "Santana!"

"I'll go," Brittany offered and followed Santana. She found her in the gym punching one of the punch bags. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I can't hit Becky, fine," Santana gasped, out of breath with sweat pouring down her face, "I'll just take it out on this!" She gave the punch bag a huge punch, causing it to almost fall over.

"Hit me," Brittany said, walking over and holding her arm out.

"Brittany, I am not going to hit you," Santana said.

"Why?" Brittany shrugged. "You hit other people, you wanted to hit Becky and you've even hit Mr Schue before."

"You don't annoy me or make me angry though," Santana told her, "No Brittany, I'm not hitting you."

"Hit me, I've told you to," Brittany said but Santana shook her head at her. The door opened and Mr Schue walked in, smiling at the two girls. Brittany smiled back but Santana was still trying to catch her breath.

"Quinn said you were in here," Mr Schue said, sitting down on a bench and holding her arms out, "come here you."

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you," Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Please, just come over here," he said, gesturing for her to go over.

"Why?" Santana asked but he just looked at her. "Fine," she sighed and walked over, taking a seat next to him, "what do you want then?" She asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Quinn told me what went on out there," he informed her, "and I wanted to tell you how proud I am for not hitting Becky. I'll tell Linda and Maria as well because they deserve to know this."

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you walked away from something normally you would have reacted too and that's good."

"It was hard," Santana smiled, "just needed to cool down and stuff, you know?"

"Come on, you can cool off with Linda, Brittany can come too if you'd rather." Santana nodded as she and Brittany went with Mr Schue. Linda took the two girls outside and Santana and her sat on the path talking whilst Brittany lay on the grass making daisy chains and listening.

"I guess, I'm just fed up of being second best," Santana whispered to Linda.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"I always am," she told her, "I am with Coach Sue. She chose Quinn and Becky and never considered me, I am with Rachel in glee club, I am at the care home and I was even second best with Brittany."

"What?" Brittany asked, looking up.

"That girl you kissed?" Santana reminded her.

"Santana, I told you that I felt nothing for her," Brittany said, walking over and kissing her cheek before sitting down on her other side, "don't think that. I love you and you know that." Santana faintly nodded. "Don't put yourself down sweetie, you will never be second best."

"Thanks," Santana thanked her quietly. "I guess that made me feel a little better."

"Well it should have," Brittany smiled, "And I cannot wait for Hawaii, two whole weeks with just us, eh?"

"You do know Mark and Maria will be there," Santana said.

"Yeah," Brittany shrugged, "But we'll be alone with no teachers and no Quinn," she giggled.

"Your mom is sitting right here sweetie," Linda reminded her daughter, "you girls have fun on that vacation, alright? You both need it." They both nodded. "Oh and Santana, how's your eating coming along?"

"Much better actually," Santana said, "I'm eating a bit more and I even had dinner yesterday which I never used to do."

"That's great honey," Brittany praised, "So proud of you. Can we go now mom? Santana and I need to make a vacation list."

"Sure, go on you two," Linda laughed and the two girls headed back into school hand in hand.

**Off to Hawaii in the next chapter! Yay :D **


	32. Hawaii and a Surprise

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah and thank you :) nice talking to you, it really cheers me up :)**

**Glee4ever123: Haha yeah I could see her thinking dirty things, lol. She really doesn't care haha :) **

**castlewalls7: Yeah and thanks for reading :)**

Chapter Thirty Two: Hawaii and a Surprise

"So, are my two favourite ladies ready for the vacation of a life time?" Mark asked as they packed everything into the back of the cab that had parked outside their house. Maria nodded and kissed him and Santana nodded, feeling very excited. "You are going to love it in Hawaii Santana, are we ready to go then?"

"Sure are," Maria said. They climbed into the cab and Mark told the driver Brittany's address before they drove away. Brittany was already waiting outside her house with her mom.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed as Santana climbed out of the cab and slammed the door shut, "oh my god, I am so excited! Mom told me that I need to text her when we've gotten on the plane and when we actually arrive in Hawaii, I can't wait!"

"Me neither Britt Britt," Santana giggled, "come on, cab's waiting."

"Have fun sweetie," Linda said and kissed Brittany's cheek, "miss you and behave yourself Santana."

"As always," Santana said, putting on a cute, innocent smile, "bye Linda, see you when we get back."

"Have fun girls," Linda said. Santana helped Brittany pack her things into the trunk of the cab and the two of them then sat in the back with Maria whilst Mark sat in the passenger seat, chatting away to the driver. Linda waved to them and the driver started the engine. Soon, they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

"This is such a nice hotel," Brittany said, impressed as she flopped down onto the bed beside the window. "Are you sure you're okay with the bed by the door?" She asked Santana who'd already started unpacking.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "just in case."

"You're not going to run away again, are you?" Brittany asked, coming to sit on Santana's bed to watch her unpack. "Please, Mark and Maria trusted us to be in a room on our own without them. We're in a nice place, nice hotel and you even get chocolates on the pillows."

"I just...I just _need _the bed by the door," Santana said, putting emphasis on the word need.

"Why?" Brittany asked, unwrapping one of the chocolates and putting it into her mouth, "god, these are nice. Anyway, why do you need the bed by the door so badly?"

"Please," Santana sighed, "can we just drop it Britt? I just want the bed by the door, okay? Does there have to be an explanation for everything?"

"There has to be a reason sweetie," Brittany said calmly, "talk to me please, I won't laugh or anything like that. I'm your girlfriend and only want to support you."

"I um..." Santana began and sat down on the bed, "I just feel more comfortable over here Britt, I'm not going to run I swear...It's just because I've been doing it for so long I can't get out of the habit of being nearer the door. I feel safer and more calmer here, that's all but I promise I am not going to run."

"Okay," Brittany smiled, "thanks for telling me. I'd never judge you about your past, if you feel more comfortable over here then that's fine, just promise me you won't run."

"Promise," Santana promised her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. There was a knock on the door and Santana went to open it, allowing Mark and Maria to walk in.

"How do you like the room girls?" Mark asked.

"It's awesome," Santana said, "thanks again for bringing us."

"You're welcome sweetie," Maria said, "are you all unpacked?"

"Nearly," Brittany told them.

"Well why don't you leave that until later on?" Mark suggested, "and we'll all go walk around and see what there is and then go for a nice meal. How does that sound?"

"I'm up for that," Santana said, "how about you Britt?" Brittany nodded.

"Meet you in the lobby at five past," Maria said, "gives you time to freshen up and use the bathroom if you need to." The girls nodded as Santana's foster parents walked out.

"Another thing San," Brittany said with a smile, "I'm really glad that you're starting to eat again."

"Yeah?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "It just feels like my life is getting a whole lot better, now that you're here."

* * *

"This place is amazing," Santana said as they all walked around outside, "I have never seen anything like it."

"Get used to it kiddo," Maria said, winking at her as they walked, "because we will be going on lots more." Santana smiled, turning to face her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," she said, "we wouldn't leave you behind."

"That's awesome," Santana said. "Come on Britt, let's walk ahead," she said, grabbing Brittany's arm and dragging her forwards. "This looks a nice place to eat," Santana said, pointing to a restaurant that they approached.

"Looks okay to me," Mark said, "you girls hungry?" He asked and they both nodded and headed inside. They grabbed a table for four by the window and Santana and Brittany sat next to each other, scanning the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress asked, coming over.

"Yes," Maria said, "what do you girls want?"

"Um..." Santana scanned the menu but didn't look over at the waitress, "chicken, please and a lemonade," she said quietly and politely but still didn't look up.

"Chicken, was that? With lemonade?" The waitress asked and Brittany nodded at her for Santana. "And for you miss?"

"I'll have the same," Brittany said, handing over hers and Santana's menus.

"And for me, I will have the salmon," Maria said, "with just a glass of water please."

"I'll have what they're having," Mark said, pointing to Santana and Brittany, "with a pint." The waitress nodded, taking all of their menus.

"I'll be right back over with your drinks," she said, walking away.

"Well done with your ordering Santana," Maria said and Santana just shrugged her shoulders, "you did well."

"You go all shy when you have to speak to random people, don't you?" Brittany teased and Santana hung her head, blushing bright red, "don't be embarrassed, it's adorable."

"Enough you two," Mark chuckled.

"Oh leave them Mark," Maria said, "there's been enough times where Santana has seen us two all over each other, it's cute." Mark nodded and placed an arm round his wife's shoulder.

"Should we tell her now?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Santana asked as the waitress came over with their drinks. They thanked her as she walked away and Santana nervously took a small sip of her lemonade. "Tell me what?" She repeated.

"Well, we weren't actually going to tell you until after the vacation," Maria said, "but well um...we're going to have a baby."

"Really?" Brittany asked, her eyes widening.

"You're adopting another kid?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow, "am I not enough for you or something?"

"No, I...I'm pregnant," Maria said, "I understand if you're shocked darling, to be honest it was a bit of a shock for us too especially when we were told we may never be able to have children."

"Are you sure?" Santana whispered and both Mark and Maria nodded. "So," she sighed, "you're kicking me out then."

"Why would we do that?" Maria asked.

"Well you obviously want to keep this child," Santana said, raising her voice, "And I am just some stinking foster kid!" She shouted, everyone in the restaurant turning to stare at them.

"Santana, quieten your voice," Maria calmed her.

"No!" Santana said, "I know what will happen, I've had it before." She added, "You get pregnant, decide to keep the kid, there isn't enough room for us both so I get dumped back into care. It's happened more than once so I think I have gotten used to it, I'll start packing when we get back home."

"We just don't think we are ready to foster you," Mark said.

"Knew it," Santana said, shaking her head angrily at him. She folded her arms, leant back in her seat and pursed her lips together. Brittany remained next to her, shifting uncomfortably and beginning to feel awkward.

"We don't think we are ready to foster you," Mark repeated with a smile, "because we want to adopt you."


	33. Celebrating

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah thought it'd be nice to add in that little surprise :)**

**Glee4ever123: Haha it was kind of fucked up but also nice :) I mean, I bet San was thinking as if and then when they said that she's probably like omg lol. We'll find out her reaction in this chapter :)**

**Guest: I know! It was the sweetest thing :)**

**LaurenKnight13: I loved writing the chapter :)**

**castlewalls7: Yeah she deserves some happy news for once :)**

**FirewithFire: Yeah that's true love that is :) and glad you think I'm a good writer, not many people think so lol**

Chapter Thirty Three: Celebrating

"Adopt me?" Santana asked, putting down her drink slowly and swallowing hard. She sat there, still in complete shock and Brittany had to give her shoulder a rub to try and snap her out of her trance.

"Honey," Brittany whispered softly, giving her a small shake, "you okay?"

"What Britt?" Santana asked.

"I said, are you okay?" Brittany repeated.

"Um...fine," Santana stuttered and turned to Mark and Maria, "why do you want to adopt me? You're going to have a new baby in your life, you're not going to want me hanging around do you?"

"San, sweetie," Mark said, "you came into our lives and we love you so much that we want you to be apart of our lives and your little brothers or sisters."

"I've always wanted to be a big sister," Santana said, "And I didn't know if I would ever be one," she added, shrugging her shoulders.

"We want to adopt you Santana," Maria said, "to us, you have always been our daughter. This just makes it official so what do you say?"

"I can't believe this," Santana said, still in shock and glanced towards Brittany, "this is just wow."

"I'm so happy for you right now," Brittany said, taking Santana's hand in hers. "You deserve this more than anyone."

"You know what?" Santana sighed, "I've always wished that my parents were still here with me and every day since being in foster care, I wished for a family and to be someone's big sister so I don't even need to think about this. Yes, I would love for you to adopt me."

"Really?" Maria asked and Santana nodded. She stood up and went round the table, going to hug her new parents tightly, tears of happiness streaming down her face, "we love you Santana."

"Love you too," Santana sobbed, hugging them tighter, "this is the best vacation ever."

"So to celebrate, how about after the meal we go for an ice cream?" Mark suggested, "and then a walk along the beach and then we could back to the hotel for the night and have a few drinks. Sounds good?"

"Yeah," Brittany and Santana said in unison, "that sounds great."

* * *

"You know it's not too late," Santana said as they walked along the beach, eating their ice creams, "if you want to change your mind about adopting me, that is. I won't mind, I'm pretty used to it by now." Brittany was walking ahead whilst Santana stayed with Mark and Maria.

"We wouldn't have asked you if we weren't one hundred percent sure," Mark chuckled, hands in his pockets. "And we are sure, we want you to be our daughter. Like we said earlier, when we took you in we saw you as our daughter already so take that worried look off your face. We aren't going to break our word, okay?" Santana nodded faintly, smiling at him.

Later when they were back at the hotel, Brittany and Santana went straight to their room to just rest for a bit before going down to the lobby for drinks. Brittany sat down on Santana's bed with her and gave her a loving kiss.

"I am so happy for you right now," Brittany said. "You deserve this so much princess."

"I'm still in shock, I think," Santana said, laughing, "I just can't believe it you know? I'm just so happy."

"When are they going to make it official?" Brittany asked.

"Not sure, I hope it's soon though," Santana smiled. The two girls sat in silence for a while, watching TV until Santana decided to speak, "can I ask you something Brittany?"

"Course you can," Brittany said, "You can ask me absolutely anything, what's the matter?"

"Do you think I'm like...letting my parents down or anything?" Santana whispered, shrugging her shoulders, "I can't help but feel that if I let Mark and Maria adopt me then it'll be like I'm forgetting them."

"You'll never forget your parents Santana," Brittany said, "They'd want you to be adopted by Mark and Maria. They're a nice couple and you deserve it, they wouldn't want you being stuck in foster care until you're eighteen, would they?"

"I'm just worried that I'll forget about them if I'm adopted," Santana admitted.

"You won't," Brittany said, "Sure, they're your real parents and they were brilliant to you and you loved them but Mark and Maria can be your parents as well and you're going to get a little brother or sister. Your parents would want you to have all that."

"Think so?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "You know, I owe all this to you."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked. "It wasn't my idea for them to adopt you."

"Not that," Santana shook her head, "my happiness I mean. You...You've just given me so much more confidence and I feel like I am now a much more happier person, all thanks to you."


	34. Good News Turns Bad

**ResseGarcia: I know, so happy for them all :) and I'm sure Santana will be an awesome big siste**r. **I've always wanted to be a big sister lol, unfortunately I'm the youngest :(**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah she deserves some happiness :)**

**FirewithFire: Yeah you do :) thanks so much, I do try and think of original ideas but also ideas that people can relate to you know? I hate bad grammar, I cannot read stories without good grammar! I do write Quinntana sometimes but Brittana and Finchel have always been my favourite couples :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Aww, bless you :) thanks so much**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I think Brittany is helping her to open up a bit more, it does show how much Santana can trust her :)**

**Gutty: Sorry if that's your opinion but I have had many reviews that like the Brittana romance in this. I know I don't write massively, big sex scenes like most people do because I'm not like that. Sorry if you feel that way but there will be loads more Brittana romance to come :)**

**castlewalls7: Thanks so much and yeah new baby :)**

Chapter Thirty Four: Good News Turns Bad

Santana had loved Hawaii and she was going to miss it but she also couldn't wait to get back to school. When the vacation had finished and she and Brittany returned to school, Santana ran straight through the doors and over to Puck and Finn who were heading their way.

"Hey look who's back," Finn said as Puck hugged Santana, "you girls had fun?"

"It was the best vacation ever," Brittany said, "Hawaii is such a nice place."

"It was," Santana agreed, pulling away from Puck, "I highly recommend it to anyone."

"And you have a tan princess," Puck said, holding up Santana's arm. She smiled and nodded. "Well, we were just on the way to the choir room because Mr Schue has some news. He wanted to wait until the day you two were back at school because he said that everyone needs to know."

"What news?" Brittany asked. Puck and Finn both shrugged their shoulders and carried on to the choir room. Brittany kissed Santana and took her hand as the two followed. Everyone seemed pleased to see them back.

"You're back!" Quinn squealed, hugging them both tightly.

"Yeah we are," Santana said, "I swear your baby bump has grown since I last saw you."

"It probably has chicken," Quinn giggled, ruffling her hair, "Good vacation then?" The two girls nodded. "What did you do?"

"Well, we spent most of our time on the beach or by the pool," Santana said as they sat down, "we also went shopping, went on a boat and the food was awesome as well. Right Britt Britt?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to come back," Brittany said. "Mark and Maria didn't either, they want to go again soon."

"Oh and I have some news," Santana said, "Mark and Maria are going to adopt me." Squeals of joy filled the choir room as they all rushed to hug Santana at once, "I am so happy."

"I'm so happy for you sweetie," Kurt said, giving her cheek a kiss, "You really do deserve this."

"Yeah San," Rachel agreed, "I'm glad it's all working out for you."

"I'm also going to be a big sister," Santana said once everyone had hugged and kissed her and was sat back down.

"I didn't think Mark and Maria could have kids," Quinn pointed out, confused.

"I didn't think so either," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, "neither did they which is of course why they went into fostering children but this has happened now and they're happy and I'm happy because I get to be a big sister now and I am so excited about it."

"That's great Santana," Quinn smiled. "Mark and Maria are great people, were they scared when they told you?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I went a little crazy after they told me because I thought they were going to send me back into foster care and I didn't want that to happen you know? They treat me like a daughter and they can help me any way they do not take any crap from me."

"I can't believe you acted like that San," Quinn giggled, "course they wouldn't have sent you away."

"You would have reacted the same way," Santana told her, "if you had been in and out of foster care most of your life."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Quinn sighed. The door then opened and Mr Schue walked into the room, slamming down the music lyrics on the piano and turning to the group, "finally," Quinn joked.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he apologised, "I had a student problem and it's good to see that two of us are now back from vacation," he smiled at Santana and Brittany, "did you have a good time?" They both nodded. "Well, my news anyway...I don't really know how to tell you guys this."

"What's going on?" Tina asked.

"I'm leaving for six months," he said and everyone looked completely shocked.

"What?" Mercedes asked quietly, "why?"

"I've been offered to go and do a show on Broadway for six months," he said, "from April, you remember her right?" They all nodded faintly, "this is a fantastic opportunity for me guys but I won't go unless you guys don't want me to."

"You should go," Finn spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed, "when are you ever going to get another opportunity like this?"

"What about Regionals?" Rachel questioned.

"Miss Pillsbury and Linda have offered to help with that," he told them all.

"So, that's the big news?" Santana asked after a long moment of silence, "you're leaving? It's because of me, right? Am I that much of a handful?..." Mr Schue went to speak but she carried on, standing up and walking to the front, "no, you have been that one fucking teacher who has helped me and supported me right from when I first started at this school. You taught Spanish, you taught glee club but you still helped me and supported me and now you're just going to fucking leave!" Santana grabbed an empty chair and chucked it at the wall, making everyone jump. Rachel had to duck and flinch because she was right near the flying object.

"Santana, that's enough," Mr Schue said calmly, "I realise you're a little upset over this but I will not stand here and allow you to act that way, this has nothing to do with you. I'm not leaving because of you, I promise."

"But you are leaving me," Santana said, crossing her arms, "you're not going to come back, are you? Why would you come back here? Your dream was to go on Broadway and you are there so why would you come back here?"

"Santana..." he began, walking towards Santana, "I'm coming back, the contract is for six months and six months only. You will have Miss Pillsbury and Linda here with you and if you need me, I am just one phone call away. Linda has my number, okay?" Santana nodded and bit her lip but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Come here," he comforted and hugged her. "You'll be fine, you have everyone here for support and you'll be fine. Just remember, you can call me."

"Yeah, Mark and Maria are adopting me by the way," Santana said, managing a small smile.

"That's great trouble," he said, "you deserve that, you really do."

"And they're having a baby, bit of a surprise but I'm happy," Santana smiled at him.

"That's wonderful," he said, "Such great news. Now, I have to go and talk to Linda about your file but I'll be back in a bit," he said and left.

"I can't believe it," Quinn said once he'd gone, "it's not going to be right not seeing him around school, he's taught us so much especially in glee."

"Yeah," Santana whispered, sitting down next to Brittany who rested her head on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Six months will go so fast San," Rachel smiled at her, "you'll see."

"I guess," she said quietly and shrugged her shoulders. Brittany gave her another kiss and linked arms with her, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Santana smiled and kissed her temple before resting her head against her girlfriend's.


	35. Quinn's Daughter

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much :) love your reviews**

**Glee4ever123: I have already replied to this but I agree with you lol :) I do think Santana and Rachel should get more screen time because they're my favourite characters but especially Brittana :) oh well, there'll be a few chapters without Mr Schue which I'm even pleased about lol **

Chapter Thirty Five: Quinn's Daughter

Quinn was at school when she ended up going into labor. She was standing in the choir room with Rachel, Mercedes, Finn and Puck when she began getting contractions. As Rachel rambled on and on and on about this new song that she wanted to try out (she'd been taking control of glee club since Mr Schue had left), Quinn winced in pain and leant over, clutching her stomach.

"You okay there Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn faintly nodded her head.

"Is it the baby?" Puck panicked, standing up from his chair straight away.

"I think so," Quinn managed, sitting down on a chair, "I...I think I'm in labor." Everyone's eyes widened and Rachel rushed over to take Quinn's hand and help her when they were caught off guard by a blood curling scream and a bunch of swear words echoing throughout the school halls.

"Santana," all four of them mumbled at the same time, "is anyone with her?" Finn asked.

"Kurt and Brittany last time I checked," Rachel said as Quinn let out a pained scream.

"Would someone go and find them?" Quinn asked after her contraction, "San is supposed to be here with me and I want her here."

"Sure, I'll go," Rachel offered, "Mercedes, Finn, Puck, watch her," she said.

"Don't worry, just find San," Puck said, rubbing Quinn's back comfortingly, "and get her here as soon as possible." Rachel nodded and left the choir room. She was making her way through the school when she saw Brittany and Kurt at the end of the corridor with Santana who was screaming. Rachel quickly ran over to them all.

"Is everything okay Rach?" Kurt asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "It's Quinn, she's gone into labor and she wants San."

"San, sweetie," Kurt panicked, immediately turning her attention to Santana, "stop screaming and listen to me, please."

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"She wants to go outside but my mom and Miss Pillsbury both said she couldn't," Brittany informed her.

"Okay Santana!" Rachel shouted over the screams, "stop it, please. Quinn needs you, the baby is coming and she wants you there with her so please come with me now, please."

"You're lying!" Santana screamed.

"I'm not, I promise," Rachel reassured her and shook her head, "I wouldn't lie about this Santana, come on, please. Quinn asked me to come and get you." They then heard Quinn scream out in pain and quick as a flash, Santana jumped up and ran towards the choir room. She rushed in and over to Quinn who was sitting on a chair holding Puck's hand.

"Oh thank god, you're here," Quinn gasped out and hugged Santana tightly, "I'm so scared, thank god you're here."

"I'm sorry," Santana cried into Quinn's shoulder, "I'm here, I've got you." Santana then turned to Rachel with tears in her eyes. "What do I do?"

"What you're doing now San," Rachel smiled at her, "Just keep doing that."

"Can we please get out of here now?" Quinn asked. "This baby wants out."

"Sure, we'll go in my car," Puck said, "come on."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed and holding her hand tightly. Quinn winced in pain as a contraction hit but nodded faintly at her friend, squeezing her hand back. Puck was stood on the other side of Quinn's bed, smiling. "Does it really hurt?"

"Yeah," Quinn giggled, "You see it in movies but it's even worst when it comes to experiencing it yourself."

"You'll be okay," Santana soothed, kissing her friend's cheek, "you're strong, aren't you?" Quinn nodded, sitting upright and wincing again, "okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn gasped in pain, "the contractions are just getting closer together. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Quinn screamed, grabbing Puck's hand as well. "My god! That fucking hurts!"

"Can I do anything?" Santana asked.

"Just stay there and hold my hand," Quinn said, "Please." Santana nodded and did as instructed, shooting Puck a nervous look. "Are you excited San? About having a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "I am."

It didn't take long for Quinn to reach ten centimetres. Once she did, she was taken straight to the delivery room, Puck and Santana staying by her side the entire time. Quinn screamed out and leaned forwards in pain, squeezing the hands of her friends as tightly as she could.

"Push again for me Quinn," the doctor coached and Quinn nodded, doing as she was told.

"That's it Quinn," Santana soothed her friend, smiling and stroking her hair for her, "keep going beautiful."

"Thanks babe," Quinn smiled back and rubbed Santana's arm, pushing again, "God, it hurts!"

"You're doing great," Puck encouraged, "Just keep going." Quinn pushed and pushed and pushed, relaxing every now and then with sweat streaming down her face until a small cry filled the room, "Oh my god," Puck kissed Quinn's hand as she relaxed against the pillows. "That's our baby."

"It's a girl," the doctor announced, holding her up for Quinn and Puck to see.

"Quinn, she's so beautiful," Santana said as the baby was cleaned up and placed on Quinn's chest, "she's so cute, what are you going to call her?"

"Do you still want to name her?" Quinn asked, looking up at Puck.

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "Beth."

"Beth's perfect."

Santana was the one to let everyone know that Beth was born. She walked out and saw Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Brittany and the rest of the glee club sitting in the waiting room.

"It's a girl," she told them all quietly with a smile, "called Beth, she's lovely."

"Does Quinn know what she's going to do with her yet?" Mercedes asked and Santana nodded her head.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"She's decided to keep her," Santana said, "she's in the nursery at the moment, Quinn's just resting and Puck's with her."

"Can we see the baby?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and took Brittany's hand, leading her down the corridor to where all the newborn babies lay in their cots. Brittany gasped when she saw each and every one of them fast asleep. "Which one is she?" She asked.

"Just there," Santana said, pointing to a little one at the front, "she looks just like Quinn."

"Yeah she does," Brittany said, resting her head on Santana's shoulder and giving her hand a tight squeeze, "I love you."

"You too," Santana said.

"Fancy one of these when you're older?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana said, "and there's only one person I want to start a family with, you."


	36. Babies

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah lovely chapter, thanks for reviewing :)**

**castlewalls7: I've always wondered that :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah cuteness all around :)**

**Bit of a time skip in this chapter. Hope you like it. **

Chapter Thirty Six: Babies

The six months flew by and Mr Schue was soon back at McKinley and back to teaching Spanish and glee club. The whole of New Directions were all pleased and happy to have him back and he was pleased to find out that Santana hadn't been kicking off that much. It was also the day where Quinn decided to bring Beth in, now that she was old enough.

"She's grown so much Quinn," Mercedes said as Quinn stood in the middle of the choir room, holding Beth in her arms.

"I know, she has right?" Quinn said with a smile, bouncing her daughter.

"Can I hold her Quinn?" Santana asked. She was sitting on the floor cross legged beside Brittany. "Please," she begged.

"Of course you can sweetheart," Quinn said and knelt down opposite Santana, gently passing Beth over to her.

"Hey beautiful." Santana kissed Beth's cheek and held her tiny hand, bouncing her in her lap. "She's so beautiful, Quinn," Santana said. "Hi baby girl, I am your Aunty San."

"She loves you," Quinn said and smiled at Santana. "San came round the other day and Beth wouldn't let anyone else hold her except for San, San had to feed her, change her and play with her all day," she told Brittany.

"I loved it though," Santana said. "I wanted to stay longer but Mark wouldn't let me."

"You're so good with kids," Brittany said. "I bet you can't wait for Maria to give birth."

"No, I can't," Santana said. "It's really soon too, I just want the baby here now."

"Do they know what they're having?" Rachel asked.

"No." Santana shook her head. "They want to leave it as a surprise but I really want a baby brother, I would be happy with a sister too but I really want a brother. The other day we bet each other what we think it's going to be."

"Bet that was fun," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah." Santana nodded and stood up with Beth. "The loser is on kitchen duty for a month so I really hope I don't lose."

"Can I have a hold San?" Mercedes asked as they all sat down, Santana keeping Beth in her lap.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "Come on baby girl, you're going to Aunty Mercedes for a little while." Santana handed Beth over to Mercedes and walked back over to Brittany. "I want her again already," Santana said.

"You'll have your own one day," Brittany giggled. "But for now, you'll be able to look after a little baby brother or sister all the time."

"I know." Santana nodded, cuddling Brittany. "I can't wait."

"Are Mark and Maria letting you come to New York for Nationals?" Brittany asked her girlfriend. When Mr Schue was away, they'd managed to win Regionals and now it was Nationals time in New York.

"Yeah they said I could go, but I need to keep in contact with them and let them know how I am every day," Santana said. "I'm glad, my other foster families would have never let me go to New York without them."

"I'm really excited," Brittany said. "My mom's coming too apparently."

"Yeah, to keep an eye on me," Santana mumbled. "It'll be fun though, I can't wait."

"I love how happy you are," Brittany said. "You never used to be that happy. I mean, when I first met you...you were constantly kicking off, you didn't eat, you were always upset and sitting in your usual corner and you wouldn't even let me hug you. You've changed so much."

"I've not changed that much," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Brittany's right, sweetie," Kurt put in. "You've improved a whole lot."

* * *

Santana was in Spanish class when she received the news. They were doing a group assignment and Mr Schue was at his desk marking papers. Santana was working with Brittany and Kurt for their assignment. Linda then walked in.

"Santana," Linda said as she and Mr Schue walked over to the desk.

"What have I done?" Santana groaned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing sweetie," Linda laughed. "I've just had a phone call from Mark." Santana then suddenly looked nervous. "You have a new baby brother."

"Really?" Santana asked, turning to Brittany and Kurt with her mouth wide open. Quinn and Rachel heard and ran over to Santana, hugging her. "Oh my god, I've always wanted a brother!"

"And you won the bet," Rachel said and grinned at Santana, tapping her gently on the nose.

"Do you know the name?" Quinn asked.

"Daniel," Linda said.

"Aww," Santana pouted. "And I have to wait until I get home to meet him as well," she groaned.

"No you don't," Linda laughed and shook her head at her. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital." Santana, quick as a flash packed up her things, waved bye to everyone and ran out of the room, Linda following.

When they arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the gift shop and Santana bought some flowers for Maria before going with Linda to her hospital room. Walking in, she saw Mark on the bed and Maria sitting up cradling baby Daniel in her arms.

"He's so tiny," Santana whispered, walking over. "Can I hold him?"

"Course you can," Maria said. "Just support his head." Santana nodded and handed the flowers to Mark before gently taking Daniel in her arms. "He likes me," she laughed with tears in her eyes as Daniel took hold of her finger.

"He does," Maria said, stroking her hair. "So, you're now a big sister." Santana nodded.

"I love him," Santana said and kissed the baby's head. "And I love you guys too, mom and dad."

**Awww, I know that may seem like the end but it isn't :) haha, more chapters to come guys. Hope you're still liking it. I've enjoyed writing this story soooo much! **


	37. New York

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah she has :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah wonder if your nephew will be the same. I'm sure he will with you as an aunty, bet you're proper good with him :)**

**slbsp-33: Aww, sorry about that :)**

**castlewalls7: Yeah I'm sure she'll be great with Daniel and there will be another scene with Santana visiting her parents graves :)**

**Glee4ever123: Glad you like it and yeah, there will be lots more to come! **

Chapter Thirty Seven: New York

Nationals came round quite quickly and just as everyone thought that Santana had been getting on alright, she went and kicked off at the airport. They were just about to go through security when Santana began screaming and crying about putting her bag through and getting searched.

"Sweetie." Brittany tried to calm her girlfriend, rubbing at her back. "It's just like we did at the airport when we went to Hawaii, it'll be okay. We'll put our bags down together, yeah?"

"Brittany, move," Quinn sighed, pushing Brittany aside and placing an arm round Santana. She'd been in a funny mood all day because she was leaving Beth for the first time but Judy was looking after her. "Santana, listen to me," she said rather harshly but Santana kept screaming. "Santana! Everyone needs to put their bag through, he won't touch it, it'll just go through there and get scanned and you just need to have a quick search okay? Everyone is doing it, including me and including Mr Schue and Linda so do not worry."

"Santana, come on," Linda comforted. "We'll do it together."

"Get off!" Santana screamed, shoving her helper away.

"Do we have to take her to one side miss?" The security guard asked. "Because if she doesn't do the search, we may have to."

"She has autism actually!" Quinn yelled at the man.

"Quinn, calm down," Mr Schue calmed the blonde.

"No Mr Schue," Quinn shouted. "This should have been sorted out anyways, they should know that you have a student who has autism."

"We have let them know, Quinn," Mr Schue told her. "Now, I realise that you are worked up and upset about leaving Beth but you can't take it out on us, okay?"

"This isn't about Beth," Quinn said. "This is about them not treating San like they should, she doesn't want to go through so surely there must be something that they can do."

"This is the procedure that they need to take," he said. "Now we will calm down Santana the best way we can but you being worked up is not helping matters okay?"

"Fine, I'll let you guys deal with this then," Quinn sighed and moved to one side.

"Come on sweetie," Linda said, walking up to Santana. "Let's do this, they won't touch your bag and they won't touch you or anything."

"Remember what we had to do when we went on vacation?" Brittany asked, holding her girlfriend's hand. "It's going to be just the same, now stop being silly and just walk with me and mom."

"No," Santana cried and pulled back, shaking her head. "I don't want to, I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Brittany encouraged. "Come on, we need to get through this part and then we will be alright."

"Brittany's right," Linda said. "Come on. You can do it."

"Do you want to give Maria a call?" Brittany offered.

"No," Santana said and shook her head. "Can we just go already?" Brittany nodded and took her hand, leading her through security. Santana held onto Brittany's hand the entire time and Linda followed closely. "Is that it?" Santana asked, picking her bag up.

"Yeah," Linda said. "You did great, well done. Come on, time to get on the plane now."

* * *

"This room is sooo great!" Brittany squealed, jumping up and down on one of the beds in the room. The boys were sharing and the girls were sharing. "I really do love staying in hotels," she said with a smile, throwing a pillow at Santana.

"I realised," Santana giggled and chucked it back to her, causing Brittany to fall over on the bed, laughing hysterically to herself.

"Can you two try and grow up?" Quinn asked, walking over. "And be quiet, I need to give my mom a call." Santana and Brittany sat down on the bed, hugging pillows to their chests whilst Quinn phoned up her mom. "Hey mom, yeah, is she okay? Please make sure that you put her down for a nap, okay?"

"So, how's Daniel?" Brittany asked Santana quietly so Quinn didn't snap at them again.

"Fine, he's gotten so big since he was born," Santana said. "I love him, he's already like my little brother."

"He is your little brother," Brittany pointed out.

"Not by blood though," Santana said. "I don't really care, he's lovely and he always smiles at me when I walk in the room. I don't know if it's just gas or if he does like seeing me, I like to think that it's the second option."

"Of course it is." Brittany smiled and nudged her arm, just as Quinn hung up the phone. "Beth okay?"

"I don't know." Quinn mumbled, biting on her nails. "Mom said she was fine."

"Then she probably is," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about her Quinn."

"Don't you need to phone Maria?" Quinn asked. "Didn't she say to phone every day?"

"It's only five thirty," Santana said, "And Mr Schue said we'll be going out for dinner soon, I can phone her tonight."

"Wouldn't it be best to do it now?" Quinn asked.

"Would you stop babying me?" Santana questioned. "You were like my best friend Quinn because you were like the only one who didn't treat me differently so what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Quinn said. "Sorry San, I...I just want to make sure that you're okay, that's all."

"Well don't," Santana said, "yes, my brain may work differently than other people's but I can look after myself."

"Alright." Quinn nodded. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Santana said. "Now come on, Mr Schue said about meeting in the lobby at six and I want to make sure that we're there in time." Quinn smiled and Brittany gave Santana one last whack with the pillow. "Guys, stop!" Quinn shouted. Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany looked down at the floor. "At least give me time to grab a pillow," Quinn chuckled and grabbed one before running over to join in with the pillow fight.

**Yay, unholy trinity friendship :) love a bit of that every now and then, don't you? **


	38. Nationals

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love their friendship :)**

**Brialuvsme: Yeah she is a little bit, glad you liked it :)**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Nationals

Santana peered out from behind the curtain and gulped nervously, catching sight of all the people sitting in the audience. She fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath, stepping back slightly and bumping into Rachel.

"Oh," she apologised, taking a quick glance at the girl before turning back. "Sorry Rach."

"Don't be," Rachel said and smiled at her. "Are you okay there San? You've gone ever so pale sweetie."

"I'm just a little nervous," Santana admitted, continuing to fiddle with her hands. "I don't think I can do this, you take my solo. Please, you'll be so much better than me Rachel, just take it."

"Honey." Rachel placed a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder. "Mr Schue gave it to you, you have worked so hard to get this solo. Don't throw it all away, yeah? Once you are out on that stage and singing, you will be fine and if you get nervous..."

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"Just look at me," Rachel added. "Okay?"

"Okay," Santana whispered and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now go out there and try your best and everything will be alright, I promise you," Rachel said.

The announcement for the New Directions to take the stage was made and they all headed out onto the stage for their group performance. After the group performance, everyone left the stage apart from Santana. Santana slowly made her way to the very front until she was standing in front of the microphone. She took the mic off of the stand and swallowed hard, tears streaming down her face. The music had begun playing but no words were coming out of Santana's mouth.

"I..." She glanced to the side just as Quinn came onto the stage. Quinn rubbed her back and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Alright?" Quinn asked softly as the music stopped.

"I can't do this." Santana shook her head. "I'm so nervous and nothing is coming out. Rachel needs to take my solo, I really can't do it Quinn."

"Okay, stop right there San," Quinn whispered, pushing her back a little so she couldn't walk off stage. "You need to breathe, you earned this spot on this stage and it is now your time to shine. Mr Schue would not have given you this opportunity if he didn't think you were good enough but you are."

"I'm really not," Santana choked out. "I just want to home, please let me go."

"No, okay, look at me San," Quinn said and Santana managed to do that. "Imagine you are on stage at school, all that is in that room is you and nobody else. I want you to close your eyes and imagine that you are there right now and then start singing. Can you do that San?" Santana hesitated but eventually nodded. "That's good." Quinn smiled. "Now, go and get them."

"Okay," she said and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Good, now let's hear that great voice of yours." Quinn gave her a gentle pat on the back and quickly left the stage. The music began playing again and Santana did her solo. Once she'd finished, the others ran on to do their last group number and afterwards, the lot of them ran off of the stage.

"I did it!" Santana squealed, hugging Quinn tightly. "Thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled. "You did great out there San, you should be proud of yourself."

"I can't wait to phone dad later," Santana said in an excited voice. "I'm excited to tell them, and Daniel of course."

"They'll be so proud of you," Quinn said and gave her hair a stroke. The last group performed whilst they sat in the green room, Brittany and Santana on the couch holding hands. After all glee club's had performed, they headed onto the stage and waited patiently and anxiously to hear the results.

"And the winner is..." the man announced, bringing out a piece of paper. "The New Directions!"

"We won!" Santana screamed, turning to Brittany and hugging her tightly. She then dipped Brittany and kissed her passionately, forgetting for a moment that they were all on stage. Brittany kissed back and smiled up at her girlfriend as Rachel walked over with their first place Nationals trophy.

"I cannot believe we won!" Kurt squealed in a high pitched voice, feeling close to tears.

"Man, that trophy is huge," Brittany said.

"We should celebrate," Santana told her. "Like, just the two of us."

"But what about the others?" Brittany asked her, her arm wrapped round her waist protectively and lovingly.

"We'll have our group celebration in the choir room once we get back to school," Santana said. "We have the right as girlfriends to have our own tiny celebration, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah?" Brittany asked flirtatiously, winking at her. "And what does that tiny celebration involve exactly?"

"Kissing," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "And maybe a little bit more, something beginning with S."

"Wow, I wonder what that could be." Brittany smirked, giggling a little. "But, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**So, who likes the full version of 'Sorry' by Naya Rivera. I personally loved it and have had it on constant repeat all day. I don't overly like Big Sean to be honest (never have) but the song is like brilliant! **


	39. The First Time

**LaurenKnight13: I loved Sorry as well and I am so excited for the album! They are a cute couple but I do think Naya can do better really, lol :)**

**Santanalover16: It is a perfect song :)**

**Guest: I guess not but I still think the songs catchy, glad you like the chapter :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I love writing New York scenes. She does deserve every minute of success :)**

**Glee4ever123: I did read the hate. Hopefully there won't be as much hate on the other songs she wrote because she doesn't deserve it with such a beautiful voice and great talent. I love Naya and I adore Sorry and I'm also hoping she doesn't lose fans :)**

**QuinntanaEndgame: She probably will regret it because I can't see the couple being together forever, getting married and starting a family and everything. I still like the song though :)**

**KeepCalmAndKlaine: Thank you :) and publishing going okay. Just edited my novel and finished a query letter and it's now been sent off :) thanks for asking**

**Guest: He does have the most amazing woman alive :)**

Chapter Thirty Nine: The First Time

"So, money is on the table in the kitchen for you to order in," Maria said as she stood in the doorway with Daniel in her arms. "And you have both of our cell phone numbers so if you need anything, just give us a call and we can come home."

"Just go," Santana giggled. "Have a good time, yeah?" Maria nodded and gave her a kiss on the head before going out to the car where Mark was waiting.

"So, where are they going?" Brittany asked when Santana came back into the bedroom.

"Some party," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And Daniel's going but you're not?" Brittany asked.

"I had the choice whether I wanted to go or not and I said no," Santana said. "But I had to have someone staying with me if I didn't go." Santana slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, taking a seat beside Brittany.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Brittany asked.

"Positive," Santana said, kissing Brittany on the lips. "Come on, let's do it."

"I just want to make sure," Brittany said. "San, this is a big thing."

"Yes," Santana said. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes. I am ready so please Britt, if you're not ready then we can wait."

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I am ready, just making sure that you are."

"Then please kiss me," Santana said with a smile. Brittany nodded and began to kiss Santana on the lips. Santana lay down on the bed with Brittany on top of her and they began kissing.

* * *

The two of them were later lying on the bed undressed and breathing heavily, the duvet spread across them and Santana resting her head against Brittany's. Brittany was smiling and stroking her hair lovingly.

"Oh my god Britt," Santana gasped. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life."

"Right back at you babe," Brittany laughed. "I'm glad we did this, it was a perfect moment for us and I am so happy right now."

"Me too." Santana smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "You make me happy babe. Hungry?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "Sex makes me hungry."

"I'll order a pizza," Santana said and sat up with the duvet wrapped around her. "Be right back babe."

Later, the two of them were sat fully clothed in Santana's room tucking into a cheese and tomato pizza and watching a romantic movie.

"This has been the perfect night," Santana said. "They should go out more often."

"You will have to go with them sometime San," Brittany laughed. "You can't always stay home."

"I know," Santana said and rolled her eyes. "I'm only joking. What would you like to do now?" Brittany looked at her with a small smirk on her face. "Take your mind out the gutter, we're not doing that." Santana shook her head.

"Okay," she giggled. "How about another movie?"

"Sure, which one would you like?" Santana asked.

"Disney," Brittany said.

"They're all downstairs in the living room," Santana said. "Go and choose one, mom and dad bought loads of Disney when Daniel was born." Brittany nodded and headed downstairs, coming back up with Peter Pan. When Brittany had fallen asleep on the bed, Santana headed downstairs to get a glass of water when Mark and Maria arrived home, Daniel fast asleep.

"What are you still doing up princess?" Mark asked.

"Needed a glass of water," Santana said. "How was the party?"

"It was fun," Maria said. "Your brother was the centre of attention all night."

"That's because he's so cute." Santana smiled and Maria nodded. "I'm going to head up now then, see you guys in the morning." And Santana kissed them both and headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey," Brittany whispered wearily as Santana slid into bed beside her, under the covers. "Mark and Maria home?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered back, rolling onto her side so she was facing Brittany. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Brittany smiled at her. "Go back to sleep B."

"Santana," Brittany sighed. "This has been the best night of my life and I will never, ever forget it."

"Yeah," Santana said and opened her eyes a little. "Me neither."


	40. Bravery

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, glad that it's been amazing and not boring lol :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah I wonder :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I found that quite funny, writing that bit :) **

**KeepCalmAndKlaine: Hmmm maybe just for you :) I'm sure I could fit that in for you :)**

Chapter Forty: Bravery

Santana screamed and lay down on the floor of the school corridors. It was right by the entrance and every student who walked in turned their head to look at the girl. One of the Cheerio's bit her lip and shot her friend a look as they walked past. Linda sighed deeply and glanced up at Maria who was holding Daniel in her arms. He was about eight months old now and just learning to walk, although he couldn't say anything yet. Santana screamed louder causing Daniel to just start crying.

"It's okay baby boy," Maria soothed him, bouncing him in her arms and placing him down on the floor so he was standing. "It's alright, calm down." Daniel sobbed harder and Santana continued screaming. "Sannie's just a little bit upset right now but she'll be okay in a minute, don't worry sweetie." Maria then turned to Santana. "San, you're scaring your brother. Come on, this isn't how you want to act right now so get up from the floor and look at us. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"Santana," Linda said and knelt down. "Up now, you can't lay yourself on the floor like this so come on, up you get. Stop screaming." Santana didn't listen so Linda tried to get her to stand up. "Santana, calm down and then we can see your mom and brother off, come on."

"Leave me alone!" Santana screamed. "Just leave me! I want to go!"

"Santana, enough!" She shouted impatiently. "You know that we cannot leave you on your own when you're acting like this, we have to make sure that you are safe and happy. Come on, Daniel is looking at you and you don't want to make him upset do you?" Santana shook her head. "I thought so, come on and calm down." Santana soon started calming down but remained sitting on the floor.

"Do you know what you need sweetie?" Maria asked Santana, lifting Daniel up. "Some baby snuggles," she said and passed Daniel over to her. Daniel began laughing and babbling causing Santana to smile. She kissed him on the head and began talking to him, bouncing him in her lap. "Works every time," Maria said. "Do you think she'll be okay now?"

"She'll be fine, you can go," Linda said.

"Come on then baby boy," Maria said and picked Daniel up. "Let's go and do the food shopping and then we can go to the park and get some ice-cream, we'll see you back home Santana." Santana nodded as Maria gave her a kiss. "Be good sweetie."

"Can't I come?" Santana asked.

"Sorry sweetie, you know that you need to go to school," Maria said. "We'll bring you something back from the store but you can only have it if I get a good report from Linda on today, yeah? No kicking off?" Santana nodded, wiping at her tears. "Good girl, see you later." She said before leaving with Daniel.

"Come on," Linda said. She went to help Santana up but Santana just started screaming again. "No Santana, come on, we've stopped this now so stand up and behave please."

"Everything okay mom?" Brittany asked, walking over and Linda nodded. "Let me help, she is my girlfriend after all."

"No Brittany, go," Linda said.

"Let me help!" Brittany yelled at her mother.

"Don't talk to me like that Brittany," Linda said. "I am Santana's teaching assistant, you know that she needs to be restrained if she gets like that and she can get very strong so I don't want her to hurt you."

"Just let me help her!" Brittany yelled. "She's my best friend mom," she said, her voice going quieter. "She's my girlfriend, we've kissed and we've even had sex for goodness sake so let me help her!"

"Excuse me?" Linda asked when Santana suddenly calmed down. "Santana, go to the quiet room."

"No." Santana shook her head. "I just want Brittany."

"Hear that?" Brittany asked her mom harshly. She then took Santana's hand, helped her up from the floor and placed an arm around her shoulder before walking off with her.

"We'll be talking about this later at home missy," Linda called after her daughter.

* * *

"I can't believe that you just blurted that out to her like that," Santana said as she and Brittany sat doing their homework in the quiet room. "Aren't you scared about having the talk tonight though?"

"Nah," Brittany said. "I'm growing up Santana, it's not like I'm twelve or anything. Why were you kicking off so much anyway?"

"I'm just scared," Santana confessed quietly.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"That I'll be sent back to the care home," Santana said.

"You won't," Brittany told her. "They adopted you, you call them mom and dad now."

"I know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's just hard when I'm at school because Daniel always gets taken to the park and I kinda wish I could go but now the teachers are trying to get me to go to school full time now and that's hard."

"They are?"

"Yeah, they're trying to get me to do full days from 9-3 and they're trying to get me in on Friday's so now Daniel is going to be get taken all these great places and I won't be part of it. Maybe I'm just jealous."

"He's only a baby," Brittany reminded her. "And also, there is also the weekend. If you feel that way, ask Maria if she could take you and Daniel out on a Saturday or something."

"But dad keeps talking to me about getting a weekend job," Santana said. "And if I do, I won't be able to do that. I just feel like I'm missing out."

"If you're not ready to do full time at school, then you don't have to," Brittany said.

"I think it's mainly because exams are coming up and then graduation will soon come round, you know?" Santana said. "And now that I seem to be getting better, they want me to have a normal life."

"I admire you," Brittany said. "You're so brave, I wish I was."

"You know what bravery is?" Santana asked. "It's being afraid of something but not letting that get in the way and absolutely anyone can do that Brittany, anyone can be brave and that includes you."


	41. Brittany's Bad News

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I like that part :) and I'm sure that this talk will be pretty awkward**

**LaurenKnight13: Haha very awkward and I love how she just blurted it out, her mom was probably like what? xD**

**AlabamaMiles: Haha here it is for you :)**

Chapter Forty One: Brittany's Bad News

"Right, sit down in the kitchen," Linda Pierce said when she arrived home with Brittany. Brittany nodded faintly, threw her backpack down at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed herself a glass of apple juice when her mom finally walked in and shut the door. "Brittany, you are so young. Why..."

"It's not like I'm going to get pregnant or anything," Brittany defended. "I did it with a girl, didn't I?"

"That isn't just the problem!" Linda yelled. "Brittany, there are things other than pregnancy to worry about like STD's and anyway, when you have sex with a person you're committing yourself to a relationship. Now, you know what Santana is like and I don't want you to get hurt honey."

"Mom, I love Santana more than anyone," Brittany said. "I never thought that I would feel like this about anyone but Santana makes me feel so special mom and believe me, she is so much better now that she is with me. Please, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Brittany," Linda sighed, hands on her hips. "The thing is sweetie, your dad called."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"He wants to see you," Linda said. "He wants you to go and stay with him in England."

* * *

Daniel's screams echoed throughout the entire house. Mark was upstairs but came rushing down and into the room after hearing him. He was screaming loudly and crying, his pacifier on the floor in front of him. Maria had him on her lap, rubbing his back and trying to calm him.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, looking over at Santana who was also screaming.

"She just went and hit Daniel," Maria said.

"Up now," Mark said angrily to Santana, walking over. "I'm not messing around Santana, get up now young lady."

"Get away from me!" Santana carried on screaming. "Leave me alone! Now!" She lashed out, trying to kick Mark.

"Not happening, get up." Mark lifted her up and dragged her out of the living room and up the stairs into her bedroom. "Stay there and I mean it," he said, grabbing her cell phone and laptop. He then walked out and slammed the door shut.

Mark and Maria were both in the kitchen later on with Daniel in his highchair when Santana walked in and took a seat at the table, resting her head on it and sniffling.

"Sorry," she apologised quietly. "I didn't mean to hit him or shout at you."

"We accept your apology sweetie," Mark said and sat down beside her. "What's going on with you, huh? Apparently you kicked off at school too."

"I just don't want to start going to school full time," Santana cried. "I don't feel ready, I miss out on doing all of the fun things with you and Daniel and I...I just felt left out, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling us that," Maria said. "But we are not going to force you into anything Santana, just talk to us next time instead of kicking off like you did."

"Sorry." Santana nodded.

"We know," Mark said. "But for hitting your brother, that letter Linda sent us about you being disrepectful to some teachers and then for throwing that little display earlier, you're grounded."

"How long for?" Santana whispered.

"Two weeks," Mark said. "And I've taken your phone and your laptop."

"Now, go and wipe your face," Maria said. "And then come back down for dinner." Santana nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom just as the phone began ringing. Maria went and answered it. "Hello," she said. "Oh hey Brittany, sorry, Mark took her cell phone off of her. Is everything okay? She's grounded I'm afraid Brittany, can't it wait until school tomorrow? It can't..." She looked over at Mark. "Brittany, I'm sorry but Santana can't meet up at the moment because she's grounded. Okay, fine." She gave in. "Come on over, but you can't stay long okay? Okay." She sighed and hung up the phone.

"Santana's grounded, she can't go seeing friends," Mark said.

"Apparently Brittany has something important she needs to tell her," Maria said as Santana came downstairs. "Sweetie, Brittany's coming over. Now, she is not staying long okay? She just has something she needs to tell you." Santana nodded faintly. They had dinner and then Santana sat and watched some TV until Brittany arrived.

"Hey." She smiled. "Maria said you were grounded." Santana nodded. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Sure," Santana whispered and led Brittany up to her bedroom. "What did you want to tell me? It must be important because mom would never let me have friends over when I'm grounded."

"Mom just gave me some bad news," Brittany said. "I...I'm going to visit my dad for a while."

"Oh, don't you get on or something?" Santana asked.

"We get on," Brittany said.

"Then what's the problem?" Santana asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"This time..." Brittany began and hung her head. "I'm going to stay."


	42. England Talk

**AlabamaMiles: It does :(**

**FirewithFire: I know! :(**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, love adding a bit of a cliffhanger in :)**

**Brittana4Life3: Yeah :(**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah, Brittany cannot leave. It's bad enough when she left in the show for MIT lol**

**xanidoo: Thank you :)**

**naynay1963: Yeah it does suck**

**Guest: Hmm we'll see**

**castlewalls7: Yeah I know and let's see what happens in this chapter **

Chapter Forty Two: England Talk

"What?" Santana asked, completely shocked whilst staring at Brittany. Brittany nodded faintly and folded her arms across her chest, shifting uncomfortably. "You're joking, right? You're going to England, to stay with your dad. He left you Brittany, you can't want to go!"

"I kind of do," Brittany whispered. "I never see my dad Santana."

"Your mom did this on purpose, didn't she?" Santana asked. "Because you blurted out about us having sex with each other."

"No." Brittany shook her head. "Honestly Santana, I thought that as well so I asked her and I made her promise because my mom never lies to me and she promised and said that dad just rang her and wanted to see me."

"Can't he come here?" Santana asked.

"He has his job," Brittany said. "I'm sorry San." Santana shook her head and began slipping her sneakers on. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked. "Santana, Santana, please don't," Brittany cried as Santana grabbed her jacket and ran out and down the stairs. "Santana!" Brittany called after her but Santana ran straight out of the front door. "San."

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"I told San that I have to go to England for a while to stay with my dad," Brittany cried. "And she ran out, I'm so sorry."

"Right, Mark get the car keys," Maria called. She headed into the kitchen and picked Daniel up. "Come on Brittany, we'll go and find her." Brittany nodded and headed outside to the car. She sat in the passenger seat beside Daniel who was asleep in his car seat whilst Mark drove.

"I'm really sorry," Brittany apologised. "I didn't think she'd run off like that."

"Don't worry about it Brittany," Mark said. "It isn't your fault, Santana just doesn't handle bad news well."

"It was something I had to tell her though, she's my best friend and my girlfriend."

"I know," Maria sighed. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"Any idea where she might be?" Mark asked his wife but Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I might," Brittany said, raising her head and suddenly thinking of something. "Turn left here, I have an idea."

Mark followed Brittany's directions and soon pulled up outside the graveyard. Brittany jumped straight out, undid the gate to the graveyard and ran through. Graveyards at night time creeped her out a little but right now, her main priority was finding Santana safe and sound. Mark followed her and Maria followed close behind with Daniel asleep in her arms. Brittany kept on walking and soon she found Santana sitting on a bench with her head down. Smiling to herself, she walked slowly over with her arms out and pulled her girlfriend in for a comforting hug.

"Go away," Santana hissed angrily. "Please, I don't want to see anyone."

"Santana, please hear me out," Brittany said.

"NO!" Santana screamed at her as Maria and Mark edged nearer. "You two can fuck off as well, I don't want to see anyone! Why don't you just understand that?"

"Sweetie, please come home," Maria begged.

"No." Santana shook her head. "I'm sleeping round Quinn's tonight and don't follow me." Santana then zipped up her jacket, shoved her hands into her pockets and walked off.

* * *

"Brittany," Quinn called, walking over to her at school the next day. "Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Brittany nodded and headed to the quiet room with Quinn. "I want to talk to you about Santana."

"Look, my dad wants me to go and stay with him," Brittany said. "I said yes and it upset San. She ran away last night and we found her at her parents graves and..."

"I know." Quinn nodded. "Because she came to mine last night, practically in tears. I know San so well and it is really not like her to be like that. She literally cried herself to sleep."

"I'm so sorry," Brittany sobbed as Quinn pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Santana is mainly upset because you have been the only one who has actually managed to calm her down straight away," Quinn said. "She's never been like this with anyone before sweetie, not even me or Kurt or Rachel or even Mr Schue. Her whole life will fall apart if you go to England."

"Where is Santana?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Library with Kurt, I think," Quinn said.

"I'm going to go and talk to her, okay?" Brittany asked and nodded. "I need to do this Quinn so please don't stop me from talking to her."

"I wouldn't do that Britt," Quinn said. "I know that this isn't your fault, it's just how it is, all I ask is that you be patient with her." Brittany nodded. Quinn and Brittany made their way to the library and saw Santana sitting at a corner table with Kurt and Rachel. Brittany quickly walked over.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" She asked. "Please?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt," Quinn pleaded. "Rachel?" Kurt nodded and kissed Santana's forehead before walking off with Quinn and Rachel. Brittany sighed and took a seat opposite Santana, taking her hand. Santana pulled away but still looked at Brittany. "Listen to me San," Brittany sighed softly. "I know that this news has come to a shock for you, it's come to a shock for me as well. I didn't know that this would happen San, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know I am to you too."

"Can you get to the point Brittany?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to England to stay with my dad for two weeks," Brittany said. "And in those two weeks, I have to make my final decision okay? Mom saw how upset I was yesterday and she has spoken to my dad and they agreed to give me time to make a choice but I have to go over there to see him still. Please, I just need two weeks to make up my decision."

"Course I forgive you," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "But if you are going to go then please tell me so I can prepare myself for it, I'm sorry that I am acting so spoilt and childish in this but besides Mark, Maria and Daniel, you are the best thing that's happened to me and it is going to be so hard to let you go Britt."

"I will," Brittany promised. Santana then wiped her eyes and Brittany leaned across the table, hugging her and rubbing her back. "Two weeks in England and then I promise Santana that I will let you know what I've decided, okay?"

"Okay." Santana nodded, tears in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Brittany said. "More than anything."


	43. Distractions and Family

**FirewithFire: Yeah I think so too and it could cause trouble in the future. We'll just have to see what happens :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Aww thank you :)**

**Glee4ever123: I hope so! Haha and yes they certainly can :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah beautifully said :)**

**kaligleekster: Haha sorry for the long wait in an update, here it is for you :)**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while guys. I've just come back from holiday with a lovely tan as well. Now, I can catch up on updating until I start University in late September, enjoy :)**

Chapter Forty Three: Distractions and Family

Santana was sat at the table in the quiet room with her head resting on the table. She was solemnly twirling a pencil in her hand and sighing deeply to herself, hoping that someone would hear but unfortunately, no one else was in the room. The door soon creaked open and Kurt walked in.

"Hey princess, Quinn said that you were in here," he said. "You on your own?" Santana faintly nodded. "Where's Linda or Mr Schue?"

"In a stupid meeting," Santana muttered to herself. "And they're trusting me enough to leave me on my own."

"Well, that's good," Kurt said and shrugged his shoulders but then noticed the sad and depressed look on Santana's face. "Isn't it?"

"I guess," she sighed and looked up from the table. "I just woke up this morning and I just didn't want to get out of bed, Mom literally had to drag me out. She gave me a lift to school and even bought me a new t-shirt."

"And?" Kurt asked.

"She's never that nice." Santana shook her head. "She knows I'm missing Brittany, trying to cheer me up but you know what? It isn't working."

"Sweetie," Kurt said sympathetically and took a seat next to her. "Didn't Brittany say that she'd go for two weeks and then come back to Lima and McKinley with her decision?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "But what if she comes back with the decision that she's moving to England with her dad, she'll love it over there Kurt and England isn't like another state of America. It's far with a time difference and I will never, ever get to see her again."

"Yes, England is far," Kurt pointed out. "But she might not even decide to move there, Brittany loves you honey." The door then opened and Quinn and Linda stood in the doorway. "What?" Kurt asked but it came out ruder than he had expected. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Can we have a word?" Quinn whispered. Kurt nodded and patted Santana's shoulder before walking out.

"What is it?" He asked Quinn and Linda.

"Look," Linda began. "We know that Santana is really upset about Brittany leaving but we are trying to get her to get past that if you know what I'm saying." Kurt shook his head.

"We're just worried that Santana is relying on Brittany a little too much," Quinn said. "She needs to learn to be more independent, just in case Brittany does decide to move to England."

"But if she does, Santana will be crushed. Brittany is the only person who can calm Santana when she's kicking off."

"Maybe so," Quinn said. "But she needs to learn that she can't rely on her all the time, she and Brittany are going to be apart at some point in life. I mean, what if they go to different colleges or one of them doesn't graduate and they'll get different jobs and stuff and go on different vacations. We're just saying that they may love each other but Santana needs to learn to be more independent so she's prepared for the future."

"I guess you're right," Kurt whispered and crossed his arms, looking behind him at the shut door of the quiet room. "Sorry, I thought that I was helping."

"It's fine," Quinn said. "And you were but just try not to sympathise with her that much when she talks about Brittany, try and divert the conversation or distract her with something. Rachel and I were actually going mini golfing on Saturday, come along and bring Santana with you."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "It'll be a good distraction, trust me."

* * *

"Hole in one!" Puck yelled, holding the golf club over his head and circling the windmill about three times. Quinn rolled her eyes before going to hit her pink golfball through the windmill at hole nine. Halfway to the end of their mini golf game and so far, not many of them were having that much fun. "Come on guys, I'm winning."

"Exactly," Mercedes said. "No one's having any fun apart from you, wasn't this meant to cheer Santana up?" She asked, gesturing towards the Latina who was sitting on a rock across the way, her hands resting on the end of her golf club.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled over to her. "Your turn!" Santana faintly nodded and trudged over to the group, bringing the green golf ball out of her pocket and placing it on the ground in front of her, ready to hit. Santana hit the ball as if she didn't even want to be there, causing it to roll over to the corner. "Oh, come on San," Quinn groaned. "You need to put in a bit more effort than that if you want to win, it is supposed to be fun."

"Fun for who Quinn?" Santana asked. "Because where I'm standing, the only people who seem to be having fun is you and Puck who seems to be winning so please tell me why I should care?" Santana then hit the ball harder, causing it to go into the hole. "There, happy? Can I go home now? I really do not want to be here."

"Right, all of this stops right now Santana," Quinn shouted.

"Quinn, don't," Kurt said.

"No Kurt." Quinn shook her head at him, her lips pursed. "She needs to hear this." She turned back to Santana. "You need to stop this moping around because you miss Brittany. You are your own person San, you cannot rely on her to be there all of the time. Britt is having fun in England Santana and before you ask how do I know that, Linda told me so you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get on with your life. You have all of us here, your friends and we want to have fun with you. Your mom, dad and Daniel want that as well, Daniel misses his big sister." Tears began streaming down Santana's face so Quinn walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, crying into Quinn's arms. "I just miss her so much, I promise that I'll try to have fun but it's hard."

"That is all we want San," Quinn said. "For you to try. It's okay to miss her, she's your girlfriend but you cannot let it take over like this anymore, it's not healthy for you okay?" Santana nodded. "Now, can we finish the game? I literally left my daughter with my mom to come and cheer you up," she laughed. "And you know that I do not like leaving her."

"No." Santana shook her head and Quinn rolled her eyes. Did her little speech not mean anything to this girl? "No, it's not that. I just kind of want to be with family right now," she said. "You're right, Daniel misses me." She handed her golf club over to Quinn and walked off, her arms folded across her chest. Quinn smiled to herself as Santana walked off, knowing that she'd be alright...eventually.

Santana got home soon and saw Daniel sitting up on his own in the living room, building a tower with some bright coloured blocks. Santana threw her backpack down and sat down on the floor, lifting Daniel up and sitting him on her lap. She picked up a red block and placed it on top of the tower that Daniel had been building. He couldn't walk or talk yet but Santana somehow knew what he wanted. Daniel then leant forwards and knocked the tower down.

"Yay." Santana smiled and clapped her hands together. Daniel laughed and clapped his as well. "Shall we build it again little brother, huh?" Santana then started helping him build the tower again. Maria walked in then to check on her son when she saw Santana with him.

"Oh hey sweetie," she said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey," Santana greeted. "I've not been in long, saw this little man trying to get his block on his tower but couldn't so I helped." Daniel then knocked down the tower again and looked at Santana.

"Yay," Santana giggled, clapping her hands again. Daniel did the same. Santana soon placed him back on the floor.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Maria asked Santana. "You've not been yourself."

"I know," Santana whispered. "I'm not okay right now but I'm going to work on it, okay? I promise."

"Well come to me or your dad if you need help, okay?" Maria said. "And please hurry up and get back to the old you, I kind of miss the stubborn girl who gets into trouble."

"I'll remember that when you try to ground me next time," Santana laughed.

"I'll just deny it," Maria said.

"So mean," Santana said and glared playfully at her. Mark then walked into the room.

"Hey guys, everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Everything's great," Maria said. "San, can you bring Daniel through? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure," Santana agreed and picked Daniel up. "Come on little man, let's do what mommy says huh?" Daniel chewed on his fingers and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as they walked through.

"It's nice seeing her like that," Mark said.

"I know," Maria said with a smile and they both walked into the kitchen to join their children.


	44. The Return

**Doodle91xxx: I'm back! Haha, aww you didn't get bored with reading it over and over? Glad you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah it is good that she's getting some independence :)**

**castlewalls7: I know what you mean re the Quinn thing. I like Santana with Daniel too, it's sweet :)**

**RG: Me too :)**

Chapter Forty Four: The Return

"Leave me alone!" Santana screamed loudly, trying her best to hit Linda. "Get off of me! I told you to leave me alone more than once and you just carry the fuck on, I said leave me alone and that means leave me alone, NOW!"

"Santana, what is wrong with you?" Quinn asked, walking past. "You know not to swear at teachers so just calm down, please."

"You're not helping either!" Santana yelled. There was a loud slam of the door then and Mr Schue stormed out of his office, walking down the corridor and grabbing hold of Santana's arms. "Get off!"

"Stop it right now!" He scolded. "Linda, give Maria a call," he said. "She can go home early."

"I don't want to go home and I don't want to be here," Santana yelled, kicking him.

"I'll go and ring Maria," Linda sighed and walked towards the office to give Mark and Maria a call.

* * *

"Mom worries way too much about us little one," Santana said as she pushed Daniel on the swing in the park. She'd come home early because of her small outburst at school and Mark thought some fresh air and quality time with Daniel would help. Maria wasn't too keen on the idea but she soon allowed it. "Doesn't she? Yes she does," she cooed. Daniel laughed as Santana pushed him.

"Wheeee!" He squealed, giggling as Santana pushed the swing higher and higher.

"Do you like that?" She laughed at her brother.

"Blooger!" He yelled, raising his hands up.

"I don't know what that means," Santana said. "But I think it's a good thing, huh?"

"Gawah," he said and Santana knew that it meant 'yes' in baby language.

"He loves that," a voice said from behind them, a voice that sounded very familiar to Santana. She slowly stopped pushing Daniel and turned round to see a tall figure walking towards them. She gulped and squinted her eyes as the person got closer and soon, Santana could see who it was.

"Brittany!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could and ran towards her girlfriend, flinging herself into her arms.

"Hey, hey, don't leave your brother alone like that," Brittany giggled, lifting Santana and placing her back down, hugging her tightly. "I missed you too beautiful."

"You're not meant to be back yet, not for another three days," Santana said, grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her back over to Daniel who was still in the swing, looking confused at his big sister's strange behaviour.

"I came back a few days early," Brittany said and shrugged her shoulders. "How are you?"

"Alright," Santana said and shifted awkwardly on the spot, suddenly feeling really shy. "How did you know where I was?"

"Maria told me," Brittany said. "I've been back a while and I wasn't sure if you were at school today so I went to your house to check and she said that you were but came home early and then she told me that you were at the park so here I am."

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "Dad thought that it'd be good for us to get some fresh air and have some time together, you know? Plus, they weren't happy with my little outburst today but they haven't been too hard on me this time so that's good. Anyway, why are you back? I'm like really, really glad that you're back because I've missed you but I thought you liked it over there."

"I did like it," Brittany said. "And it was amazing spending time with my dad but he's not my mom, you know? He doesn't know anything about me and staying there was just too confusing. I mean they call chips, crisps, a popsicle is a lolly, candy is sweets, fries is chips, I mean...I was confused and everyone stared at me funny and I couldn't understand what some of them were saying because of the british accent."

"So, you hate it there then?" Santana asked, biting her lip.

"San," Brittany laughed. "I liked it over there, I did but I...I'm not going back. I missed you so much, I missed everyone else and I have agreed to go and see my dad more often because he does miss me and I miss him."

"Yay!" Santana squealed, hugging Brittany. "Oh my god, this is amazing! I'm so glad you're staying Britt." She turned to Daniel and lifted him out of the swing. "Did you hear that baby boy? Britty is staying, yay!" Daniel squealed and laughed when Santana spun him round.

"Come on San," Brittany giggled. "Let's get back, mom's round your place and we're having dinner." Santana nodded and carried Daniel as the three of them walked back to Santana's place.

"Here they are," Linda said when they walked through the door. "I knew Santana would walk through that door with a huge smile on her face, pleased to have her back?" Brittany nodded and passed Daniel over to Maria.

"Come up to my room," Santana pleaded, grabbing Brittany's hand and taking her upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Maria called up and headed into the living room with Daniel and Linda.

"You sound funny," Santana said when they walked into Santana's bedroom.

"Thanks," Brittany scoffed sarcastically.

"No, you have an accent," Santana said and Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "You were only in England a couple of weeks."

"I know." Brittany nodded as they sat on the bed. "I just kind of picked it up without noticing, I guess." Brittany smiled and mouse kissed Santana whilst holding her hand. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," Santana said. "Quinn and your mom said that I need space from you to give me independence."

"They did?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "And I'm guessing by the look on your face that you didn't like that suggestion." Santana smiled and shook her head. "There will be times that we'll be apart Santana like when I do go and visit my dad again or when I don't graduate."

"You will graduate," Santana said. "What do you mean when you don't graduate?"

"You know what my grades are like San," Brittany said. "I'll never graduate."

"You will do," Santana said. "And do you know why?" Brittany shook her head. "Because you're home now and I am going to help you so we end up graduating together."


	45. Come What May

**FirewithFire: Haha loved I Do xD and yeah, so pleased that Brittany is staying**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah that was a totally cute scene :) glad that this is one of your favourites**

**Glee4ever123: Yep, sure is :)**

**xanidoo: Aww, thank you so much :)**

Chapter Forty Five: Come What May

"So, how was England then?" Finn asked Brittany as everyone in glee club sat in the choir room, Santana sat on a chair beside Brittany and holding her hand. Quinn was sat flicking through Brittany's photos whilst handing them to the others when she'd done.

"It was good," Brittany said, nodding at him. "Like I told San, confusing because of the different words that they use and stuff and it definitely was not the same as America. It was good yes, but my heart is here."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay Brittany," Tina said with a smile as she looked at one of the photos. "Is this your dad?" Brittany nodded. "What is he doing?" Tina giggled.

"Oh, he put the camera on timer so he could take a photo of us both together but it kinda flashed when he was in the middle of running to get in the photo. It was funny."

"Come on," Santana begged, standing up from her seat and tugging on Brittany's arm. "I want to show you something."

"Can't it wait?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head. "Fine, come on then. What do you want to show me?"

"It's in the quiet room," Santana said and dragged Brittany out of the door and down the corridor towards the quiet room. Once inside, Santana rushed to the cupboard and pulled out her special book. "This," Santana said proudly and pulled out a small notebook, showing it to her. Brittany opened it up and saw a drawing on the very first page.

"Is this us?" Brittany whispered softly and Santana nodded. "It's amazing San, when did you do this?"

"The second day you were in England," Santana said. "I had been writing a story about us and I kind of drew that picture to go with it."

"You've been writing a story?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow as she flicked through the notebook, glancing at Santana's tiny handwriting. "About us?" Santana nodded, biting at her lip. "That's sweet, can I read it?"

"Sure, it's finished now," Santana said as the door suddenly opened and Mr Schue walked in. "God, what do you want?" She groaned.

"Oh," he chuckled and spoke sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Santana."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Hi Mr Schue, what can I do for you today?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Miss Lopez," he joked, laughing.

"San, stop it," Brittany laughed, nudging her girlfriend's arm. "Is everything okay Mr Schue?"

"I was just checking in on you guys," he said. "Some of your friends said that you left quite suddenly and didn't tell them why. They just got a bit worried so I came to check if everything was okay with you both."

"Everything is fine," Santana said. "I just wanted to show Britt something, that's all and I couldn't wait any longer to show her. Don't worry, I wasn't going to kick off or anything like that, I wish you guys would stop worrying."

"Don't think that will ever stop happening, Santana," the teacher said. "Well, I'll leave you both to it then." He left and Brittany took a seat beside Santana.

"Let's have a little read of this book then, shall we?" She said.

"I hope you like it." Santana smiled and sat down as well. "The first part is basically all of my thoughts and feelings towards you when you first started."

"Okay," Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand in hers. "I am sure that I will like it," she said and kissed Santana on the lips. Brittany began reading the first couple of pages in complete silence but soon stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Do you not like it or something?" Santana asked. "I didn't want to make you cry."

"These are happy tears, don't worry," Brittany cried and sniffed.

"So, what do you think so far?" Santana questioned her nervously.

"It's beautiful San," Brittany said. "I have not read anything so amazing before and I get to know what you were thinking from the very start and that has made me even more happy, thank you so much for doing this."

"I did it for us, you know?" Santana said with a smile. "This is ours and it shows everyone what we've been through so far."

"Just perfect," Brittany said and smiled as she and Santana hugged each other. "Come on, we best get back to everyone else before they start worrying more. Can I keep this so I can read the rest?"

"Sure," Santana said. "Some chapters are about how I deal with how I am, you know? With the kicking off, the running away, the foster families and the being autistic part. It's sort of my life story but also our story as well. I still struggle but at least I know, I have you there by my side to help me."

"Santana," Brittany sighed and held the notebook in one arm whilst taking Santana's hand in hers and kissing it gently. "Come what may."

**This isn't the last chapter but it will be finishing very soon, I'm sorry :( I have really enjoyed writing this but all stories need to come to an end eventually. I'll try and update soon :)**


	46. This Is The End

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much, I don't know about a successful story lol but I have really enjoyed writing it. Santana and Brittany feel so real to me, lol :)**

**Glee4ever123: It was cute and I'll think about it, see what people think :)**

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid guys :( hope you like it.**

Chapter Forty Six: This Is The End

"No! I am not wearing it!" Santana screamed as she threw the red mortarboard to the floor. Quinn sighed and pursed her lips together, picking it straight up. "I don't want to wear it, I'm meant to be in Art class anyway."

"Santana, it's your graduation," Quinn said, placing the hat back onto her head. "Wear it."

"No," Santana snapped, throwing it back off and trying to undo her gown. "I have Art class!" She screamed in tears, getting in a state.

"Hey, hey," Quinn calmed. "Don't get yourself worked up sweetie, it's okay. Take a breathe for a minute and then tell me what's really going on with you, for the past three weeks you have talked non stop about graduation so why are you so worked up? Why don't you want to wear this?"

"I just don't want to," Santana said quietly. "I need to get to class."

"No, you don't San," Quinn soothed. "We don't have to go to any classes today so come on, out with it."

"There's nothing wrong!" Santana shouted.

"It's okay to be scared," Quinn said. "I'm scared too, I'm scared to leave here. Here is a safe zone for everyone and once we leave here, we have to survive out there and go to college or get a job." As soon as Quinn said that, Santana broke down crying into Quinn's arms.

"I don't think I can do it," she sobbed. "I'm so scared of what's going to happen out there, I've always had Mr Schue and you guys but then I had Linda and Brittany and you guys have always been there and everything."

"We are all still going to be here for you," Quinn comforted. "You might not see Mr Schue and Linda that much but you can always ring them, they'd be happy to help but you are always going to have us and Britt. You can do anything once you put your mind to it, just look at how much you have accomplished already. You are going to be fine." Brittany then walked into the room with Kurt and Rachel.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked, mainly aiming the question at Santana.

"Yeah," Quinn spoke for her. "Everything is fine, right San?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded faintly. "Everything is fine," she added and wiped at her eyes. She slowly picked her hat up and placed it back on her head.

"Well, mom and Mr Schue wanted to talk to you quickly before we graduate," Brittany said, holding her hand out to Santana. "Come on." Santana gave her eyes one more wipe and took Brittany's hand, walking out with her.

"Do you know what they want to talk to me about?" Santana asked as they walked to the quiet room.

"They wouldn't tell me San," Brittany said and shook her head. "They just said that I needed to come and get you and bring you to the quiet room so that is what I'm doing. I tried to ask but they knew that I'd tell you so they didn't say anything."

"Oh great," Santana muttered sarcastically under her breath. "Now I'm even more nervous and worked up."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Brittany reassured her. "You haven't got to be nervous." Santana nodded, holding Brittany's hand tightly as they walked into the quiet room. Mr Schue and Linda were sitting at the table.

"Hey Santana," Mr Schue greeted.

"Hey," Santana whispered. "Um...What's all this about? Britt said you both wanted to have a chat with me, I know I haven't done anything wrong though, I don't think."

"We know Santana," Mr Schue said. "We just wanted to have a little chat with you, that's all. Britt, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Brittany nodded. "I'll wait outside," she added and left, shutting the door.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Santana asked and took a seat.

"We just wanted to tell you how proud we are of you," Mr Schue said. "You have come such a long way since you first came to this school, you've gone through so much and it has made us both proud to see you graduating today with your friends and everyone else. It's all worked out in the end for you."

"It was the best decision I ever made," Linda put in. "To come to this school to help you, some students that I have worked with don't always work out because they can't let go of the past and what has happened to them but you did and you battled through."

"I don't know what to say," Santana said. "Thank you so much for everything guys, I'm going to miss you."

"You can always visit," Mr Schue said. "You know that, don't you?" And Santana nodded.

"Come on," Linda encouraged. "Give us both a hug and get out of here." Santana nodded with tears in her eyes and gave them both a hug.

"Thanks for everything," she whispered.

"You're welcome." Mr Schue smiled. Santana then headed towards the door, opened it and walked with Brittany to the hall.

"So, what did they want?" Brittany asked.

"Just to tell them how proud of me they were," Santana sighed, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I never thought that I'd say this but I'm proud of me too." They reached the hall and saw Daniel running up to Santana with his arms outstretched. "Hey kiddo," she said, lifting him into her arms.

"Good luck," Daniel said, holding out a flower to Santana.

"Thanks little bro," she thanked him and kissed him before putting him down. "I'll keep this on me," she said and put it into the pocket of her red gown.

"Good luck sweetie," Maria said and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. "Your parents will be so proud of you and so are we."

"Go on Santana," Mark said, smiling at his daughter. "Go and graduate."

Brittany and Quinn walked on stage with Santana at graduation as she was feeling nervous. The two of them held her hands as she walked up to Miss Pillsbury and collected her scroll, moving the tassel over.

"Congratulations," Miss Pillsbury said and hugged her.

"Thank you," Santana whispered with tears in her eyes as she crossed the stage with her best friend and her girlfriend. She looked into the audience and saw Mr Schue, Linda and her new family, smiling proudly and clapping.

* * *

Santana slowly placed the bouquet of flowers down onto her mom and dad's grave. She smiled and wiped a tear away from her face as she knelt in front of it on their wedding anniversary. It had been eight years, eight years since graduation and high school and she was now twenty six and had never been happier. She stood up and smiled down as a cold pair of arms wrapped round her waist, caressing her baby bump.

"She likes that," Santana giggled, looking down at Brittany's hands.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked, kissing Santana on the cheek lovingly. "I can feel her kicking, it's as if she wants me to stop."

"Don't stop," Santana whispered, looking towards her wife and kissing her back. "Three more months to go, huh? Excited?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. "What about you? Excited about the pain and torture of pushing a baby out of your hoo ha?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "Even if you do phrase it like that. Come on, let's go home." She sighed and turned back to the grave. "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Are Mark and Maria still coming over for dinner tonight?" Brittany asked as they walked away.

"Uh huh, they're bringing Daniel as well," Santana said.

"I love you," Brittany said, giving her another kiss and keeping her arm round Santana.

"Back at ya," Santana giggled, resting her head against her shoulder. She glanced over at a teenage girl sitting on the swing of a park, reading a book. On the front cover of the book was the title:

'Come What May.'

And underneath that title, was a very familiar picture of Santana and Brittany.

**THE END**


End file.
